The Princess and The Avatar
by LavenderHillLove
Summary: Once abandoned by her family and friends, Azula is given a second chance at freedom. However, only Aang can determine whether she is stable enough to keep it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender. **

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm a long time reader, first time writer. This story is a Aang and Azula love story. I know, almost every other pairing makes much more sense. However I believe if written correctly and a little bit of pixie dust ( and no, I don't own Disney...sigh) this pairing will become just as lovable. There have been a few Aang/Azula love stories I draw inspiration from (check out my favorites to read). Any positive feedback and constructive critiquing is welcomed. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1 – A Favor

She neatly picked a piece of lint off her black robes. The Avatar sat across from her, stuffing fruit pies into his mouth. She patiently waited for him to finish.

"Thanks for the pies, Mai. Fruit pies are my favorite!" Aang said through mouthfuls. He gave her a goofy grin.

She didn't smile. She just looked bored. Her gloomy demeanor didn't bother Aang anymore. He knew she was a loyal friend. After he finished the pies, he quickly wiped his face clean with the right side of his orange/yellow robes, "Aang. I have a favor to ask."

"Sure. What's up?"

"I want to bring Azula back to the palace." She let her words sink in.

"Umm…what?"

"It's time for Azula to come home. I need your help persuading Zuko."

Grey eyes stared into brown eyes. She wore her same bored expression. He knew Mai didn't act before thinking things through. "Why, Mai?"

She was quiet. How could she explain this to Aang when she wasn't sure why? She had seen Azula imprisoned at the Boiling Rock for two year. When it was clear her condition was "stable" Zuko sent her to a maximum-security mental asylum. Ty Lee had insisted on visiting the fallen princess whenever she was in the Capital. Just a year ago Mai took it upon herself to visit Azula weekly. Although there was bad blood between them, Mai couldn't ignore years of friendship. Seeing Azula a shell of her old-self left a bitter taste in Mai's mouth.

"Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?" She quietly asked.

Aang thought about this. The monk in him had to agree with her. But a small part of him was scarred. Azula wasn't a typical war criminal; she was a true danger. He wasn't sure six years of imprisonment had done anything to placate her. He looked at Mai for several minutes before asking, "How do we approach Zuko?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender. But it would be so awesome if I did.

Author's Note: Thanks for returning you wonderful readers! Just to give you an idea of how updates will happen, I'm aiming for once or twice a week. Thanks for reading, enjoy!

Chapter 2 - Welcome Home

Zuko was not happy. Mai stood across from him matching his glare. Aang was pulling at an invisible thread. "Did you two drink cactus juice?" He finally yelled. That could be the only explanation for what they were asking.

Aang cleared his throat, "Zuko she's your sister. I know what she's done and what it would mean to let her out, but everyone deserves a second chance." He said with a big grin.

Zuko stared daggers at him, "No."

"But Zuko…"

"I said no!"

"Hypocrite." Mai finally spoke.

"What?" Both men turned to look at her.

"You once hunted Aang and our friends gave you more than a second chance."

"I never actually killed him! Azula did!"

"But if you could have? She's a person Zuko, she deserves a second chance." Mai said as she walked closer to her husband.

Zuko didn't move. "Mai, she locked you in the Boiling Rock. She would have killed you. No, Mai. I can't."

Aang could feel the anger radiating from the Fire Lady. She rarely showed any emotions. Always she was in control, only speaking in a monotone voice. "Zuko…"

Mai held her hand up for silence. "You didn't know her like I did Zuko. You didn't hold her when you're mother left. You didn't see her destroy her room when your father banished you. I know Azula is difficult, I know what she has done and is capable of doing. I also know that buried inside of her is a person. A person who became what she was to survive. " With that Mai swiftly left the room.

Zuko and Aang sat in silence. Mai's outburst put Azula in a different light for both men. Zuko stood up. "I need to think about this." Aang followed him out the door.

Zuko sat alone in his master suite. He stared at the red curtains dancing lightly in the breeze from the courtyard he shared with Mai. Could Azula really be capable of emotions? If he was honest he did have good memories of Azula when they were younger.

_He was nine and Azula was seven. Ozai was in a war meeting so they were left alone to practice their fire bending. As usual, Azula was going through the routines with flawless ease. Sapphire flames glowed in her small hands. And as usual, Zuko was lucky to get a flickering orange spark. _

"_You're doing it wrong, Zuzu," her baby voice said. _

"_I'm just warming up Azula." He spat at her. _

_Her golden eyes followed his every move. When he was done she walked towards him. "Here, try it like this," she said as she moved his arms and slapped his legs into the proper stance. "Now do it slowly, count to three before you take each stance."_

_Left arm in front, one, two, three. Right arm jab, one , two, three. He did it. His fire was stronger. "It worked!" He hugged his little sister. "Thanks Azula!" _

_Her little arms hugged him back. "I'll always help you Zuzu." Her golden eyes smiled brightly at him. _

_He took her hand, "It's almost dinner time. I'll help you get ready. "_

The better she became, the more distance Ozai put between them. Eventually she was spending most of her time following their father's orders. He couldn't pin point a place or time of when their rivalry started but he also couldn't ignore that the bad memories out weigh the good ones. He was snapped out of his thoughts when her heard turtle ducks quaking in the court yard pond. Mai was mindlessly throwing pieces of bread into the water. He watched as her long black hair swirled around her in the breeze. Slowly he left his study and stood next to her.

They didn't say anything to one another for a while. They just watched the turtle ducks eat. Eventually he held her hand and turned her to look at him. "Mai, every logical part of me tells me I'd be a fool to let Azula into our home. However, you have never asked me for anything before. I also know you never act before thinking of all possible consequences through. So if you promise you and Aang will take responsibility over Azula's rehabilitation then she can move in as soon as you see fit."

The Firelady gave her husband a small smile before kissing his lips, "Thank you Zuko."

She sat in front of her vanity mirror. Her glossy raven hair was long again but it was a bit uneven. She looked into her own golden eyes and smirked. She was thinking about the contents in Mai's letter. After six long years she was to be brought back into the world of the living. She would only admit it to herself but she was surprised. She had made peace with her imprisonment a long time ago. She wasn't naïve enough to believe her former friends and Zuko would welcome her with open arms. But if she was honest, didn't a small part of her hope that maybe eventually they would accept her?

She shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts. The problem with imprisonment was all you had were your thoughts. After she was admitted into the asylum, the fog that clouded her the day of Sozin's commit cleared and she reflected. At first she thought of the numerous ways she could have changed her fate. She thought of the humiliation she felt when Zuko and the Water Tribe girl brought her down. She thought of revenge and how the world would pay. Eventually though she slowly began to accept her fate. She had failed.

When Mai's visits became more frequent her thoughts took a new turn. She remembered her days as a child of the palace. She remembered family vacations to Ember Island, tea parties with her cousin Lu Ten, and her days with Mai and Ty Lee at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. What she didn't realize was that without Ozai and the war consuming her life, her mind and soul could finally heal. However she still had a long way to go before she was recovered.

Ty Lee was throwing various articles of clothing onto the white marble floor. "Oh none of these will do." Mai just watched as her friend emptied the closets and drawers.

"Ty Lee, leave it alone. The servants are trying to clean."

"But Mai, I don't want her to come back to old things. I guess these will do, " she pointed to few articles of clothing she left hanging in the closet. "Do you think Zuko will let me take her shopping for new clothes?"

Mai rolled her eyes at the eagerness in Ty Lee's voice. "Come on, she'll be here soon."

Azula walked the palace halls with her head held high and her eyes looking forward. None of the servants she and her "escorts" passed were brave enough to look the fallen princess in the eye. When she entered the private section of the palace she noticed not much had changed. Seeing the door to her old room brought a smirk to her lips.

The doors to her private rooms were opened and inside were the royal couple, Ty Lee and to her surprise, the Avatar. Ty Lee quickly threw her arms around Azula, "Welcome home, Azula!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender.**

Author's Note: Welcome back my wonderful readers! I've got a couple of followers, which honestly makes my heart sore. I was nervous about writing this and just knowing there are people who enjoy it makes me feel like I'm on Cloud 9. Like I said in my last note, I am going to try to post twice a week. I'm also going to make my chapters longer. I hate when chapters are short and I have to wait days for another one! Like an true fanfic writer, I'm trying my hardest to keep the characters canon. Azula is the hardest because I'm trying to develop her into a normal human being. On a last note, I'd really appreciate some reviews. Not because I have a huge ego but just for some feedback. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 3 – Spirit Healing

Ty Lee began talking a mile a minute, her grey eyes bouncing with joy. "I made sure you had all the essentials, your favorite shampoo, perfume, lipstick. Oh and I threw out all the clothes that were just not you. Of course now we have to go shopping…"

Mai gave Ty Lee a glare meaning to shut up. Zuko cautiously approached his sister, "Welcome home Azula."

"You're enthusiasm is over whelming, Zuzu." She shot a look at the Avatar. "What's he doing here?"

Aang matched her intense stare, grey for gold. But quickly he broke into a goofy grin. "I'm kinda you're roommate."

"What?"

Mai rolled her eyes, "What he means to say is he will be helping with your recovery. His rooms are next to yours."

Azula frowned. She wasn't sure how she felt about the man who brought her father's downfall being only a few feet away. She slowly paced the room, inspecting everything. They bought her new furniture; a few art pieces graced her walls. "I don't need a baby sitter."

Zuko's eyes followed each movement she made, "He isn't your babysitter Azula. He's here to help you recover. There are rules you will need to follow. Aang will make the final decision as to whether you can come back to the real world or go back to the asylum." With that he left his friends and sister.

Azula's golden eyes turned to Aang, "This is going to be fun, Avatar."

He gave her a nervously smile in return.

Azula lay on her silk red sheets. Compared to the cot she had before, the bed felt incredibly big. It had been a busy day for her. She ran a manicured hand down her dark locks. Ty Lee had brought in a stylist to fix her hair, scrub her clean and give her a mani/pedi. Mai had stayed the whole time, but said almost nothing. The Avatar had lingered for a bit, but when he saw Ty Lee had a spa day planned he was quick to leave. He did say however he would stop by to visit tomorrow.

Azula sighed. She felt so confused. Why was she here? Did these people really believe she could recover? Or was this some form of punishment, dangling false hope just to snatch it away? More importantly, what did she want from all of this? At the moment, she wasn't sure. A few years ago she would have tried to become Firelord, but now that appeal was gone. She did still believe in the glory of the Fire Nation. She knew for a fact she did not want to let Zuko run everything without her. She was after all still a princess.

She let out a big yawn and sleep slowly claimed her. Whatever she decided, she figured she still had plenty of time to work it all out.

Like all fire benders, Azula rose with the sun. At first, she was confused by her surroundings but the memories of yesterday flooded her. A genuine smile crossed her lips. After six years of imprisonment she could finally train. She walked to her dresser looking for sparring clothes. Finally, she could shoot lightning! Once outside she began to warm up. Her muscles were sore faster than she wanted to admit, but it felt good to really move. Sapphire flames glowed in her hands. But before she could shoot lightning, the flames were gone. She stood in position and tried again. Nothing.

"Hey Azula! You started without me," a too cheerful voice greeted her. She turned around to face the Avatar. He wore his signature grin.

"I train alone, Avatar," she said as she turned her back to him and stretched.

"Eventually you will. But for now Zuko asked that I train with you. Honestly, it will be good for the both of us. I can get a little lazy with my fire bending. But don't tell Zuko that," he smiled at her. "Anyway, I saw that your flames were flickering."

She frowned at him, "It's not your concern. With enough practice I'll be better than before."

"The same thing sort of happened to Zuko once. We had to go on this awesome adventure, it involved dancing. But I don't think you'll need to do that. Some simple meditation and spirit healing should help." Aang motioned for her to follow him further into the gardens of her court yard.

"I will let you know, Avatar, I will not be dancing with you," She said as she followed him. "What is spirit healing?" She asked when they finally got to a clearing in the garden. Firelilies, jasmine flowers and roses bloomed around the clearing. Azula quickly recognized this as her mother's quiet space. Whenever the Princess Ursa wanted to clear her head, she would always come and sit here. Of course she rarely invited Azula to this garden. Zuko however had sent many afternoons here.

"Spirit healing is something I've been practicing for a couple of years now. I first used it on Ozai. As I grew into my role as Avatar, I realized there were much more emotional and psychological wounds than physical ones as a result of the war. I've done small amounts of spirit healing on my travels to people who really needed it. But I've never tried it completely so you'll be my first." They both sat down on the soft grass.

Azula rolled her eyes, "Just what I need. To be the Avatar's experiment."

Aang just smiled at her, "I promise I won't hurt you. First, we need to meditate. It might take a while but once you can open your mind, I'll be able to get inside of you and start healing your soul."

Azula smirked, "You want to be inside of me, Avatar?" she asked teasingly.

Aang blushed, "Let's start. Close your eyes. Concentrate on your breathing. Let your mind empty."

After several minutes Azula opened her eyes. She did not like to be alone with her thoughts. She saw the fog again. There was no way she would let it near her. She got up and announced, "I'm done. I'm going to go eat."

"Azula you didn't even try. I said it would take some time," Aang whined as he grabbed her arm.

She shot him a dirty look as she snatched her arm back. "I am not a monk. I do not need to meditate or participate in "spirit healing". As long as I promise to be a good girl and not shoot lightning at anyone, Zuko won't care."

Aang's grey eyes looked deep into her golden ones. "What are you afraid of Azula?"

She almost slapped his face but decided to march into her rooms instead. She shut the doors that led into the court yard then slammed the door to her private chambers. She refused to cry and refused to admit her fear of the fog. Instead she kicked one of the chairs in her living area before running a bath.

Aang watched Azula storm off. He figured now was a good time to visit Appa in the stables. He grabbed a few melons from the kitchen and went to his friend. Appa greeted Aang with a big lick before he munched on the treats. "Hey buddy, at least you're glad to see me."

Aang began to brush Appa's fur. "Today was my first day with Azula. You remember her, the scary girl who used to shoot lightning at us. Anyway, she's not scary anymore. She's actually really pretty." Aang blushed and then stammered, "But that's not the point. I promised Mai I would help Azula get better. The problem is Azula won't open up. I know it was the first day but she seems so scared. I don't know how to make her open up. Any ideas buddy?"

Appa turned to look at Aaang and burped.

Aang began to wave the air around him away. "Good idea buddy! Maybe if I open up a little, she will too!" He hugged Appa before running into the royal kitchens again.

Azula was lounging in her study area reading a book before a knock on the door interrupted her. She threw her long legs over the chair and went to answer it. Aang stood in front of her wheeling a small cart with different varieties of food. His grey eyes grew wide when he saw what she was wearing, a loose red silk robe with a deep cut. He quickly looked away and pushed the cart in.

"What are you doing, Avatar?" She asked annoyed to be bothered.

"Zuko said you declined his invitation to dinner so I thought we could eat together."

"Now why would we do that?"

"To get to know each other," he stated as he laid out the dishes on her table.

_This boy is a pest. _She thought to herself. As she watched him set the plates, she corrected herself, he wasn't a boy anymore. He was about 6'2 now and muscular. Not the 12 year old punk she tried to capture years before. If only to herself, she would admit he was actually very good looking even with his blue arrow tattoos.

When she saw him grab for the tea pot, she quickly took it from him. "I'll make the tea." With rapid hand motions she made a blend from the leaves he had brought. She handed him a cup as they began to eat.

"Wow, Azula. This tea is good. It's almost as good as Iroh's," Aang said impressed.

Azula snorted, "You are here for a reason. What is it?"

Aang put down his chopsticks and looked at her seriously. "I know today was hard for you. I also know there is something that is frightening you. If you really want your freedom then you need to let me help you. It won't be easy but it will be worth it."

"As the master of all four elements and the mighty Avatar, wouldn't your time be better spent?"

He knew she would eventually ask why he was there. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Even you Azula." He picked up his chopsticks again and began to eat. Azula watched him for a moment before she joined him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I do nor own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Author's Note: Welcome back my wonderful readers! To start off I want to say thank you to DangerouslySilent and croutondragon for their words of encouragement. I mean it when I say I'm not looking to inflate my ego, but simple reviews or messages are what help us writers know someone cares about this story. I also want to thank the people who have added my story to their alerts/favorites. Seriously, you readers are the best readers ever! Please read and enjoy!

Chapter 4 – Monster

In the few weeks that followed Aang was making real progress with Azula. They meditated in the early mornings before practicing bending. After their workouts they would have lunch and then go their separate ways. Aang was genuinely enjoying his time with Azula. She was kind of difficult and could be mean but for the most part she was cooperative.

During one of their meditation sessions, Aang was able to get inside of Azula. Now he knew what she was afraid of during their first session, it was the fog. She was able to keep the fog at bay but to get rid of it he would need to do an intense healing session. Slowly he pulled them out of their meditation.

"Azula, I can see the fog. If you're willing, I can get rid of it."

"How?" She asked with a hope filled voice. Aang didn't know what it would mean to her if the fog were gone. The fog reminded her of all her failures, of the disappointment she was.

"Spirit healing. Similar to what we've been doing here but with more intensity. I'll need you to lie down."

Azula closed her eyes. This was the moment whether she decided to trust him or not. If she allowed him inside of her completely, he would know all of her fears and insecurities. If he succeeded in removing the fog, she would owe him her life. Azula never depended on anyone before. The old Azula would not stand for this. But she wasn't the old Azula anymore. She did as she was told and lied down.

Aang went back into Azula's spirit. He saw the fog and began to walk towards it. Inside the fog, he saw Azula curled in a ball. Before her were replays of her memories, surrounding her were voices taunting her. One memory showed Azula as a little girl playing with a ball. A few feet away were a younger Zuko and Princess Ursa feeding turtleducks. The Azula on floor began to cover her ears as the voices evilly whispered, "See how much she loved Zuko? She never asked you to feed the turtleducks. She thought you were a monster. Like father, like daughter."

Aang pushed his way towards Azula screaming, "No Azula! Don't listen to them!" Before he could reach her, another memory flashed. Azula was once again a little girl; this time there was a large crowd of people surrounding her. Everyone was wearing a white band around his or her right arms. A few people were crying. Azula looked as if she were about to cry as well but one hard glare from her father dried her eyes. Zuko was holding Ursa's hand, but Azula stood alone. A Fire Nation priest was speaking about honor, glory and the name Lu Ten. Aang realized they were at Iroh's son's funeral.

The voice began their whispering taunts again, "How could you not cry for Lu Ten? He played with you. He was your cousin. But you wanted him dead, didn't you?"

Azula began to cry, shaking her head. But the voices did not stop. "Yes you did. You wanted Ozai to be Firelord…"

Before the voices could continue Aang ran up to Azula and put his arms around her. "Azula don't listen to them! Your mother loved you! You loved your cousin. You were just a little girl following orders. The past isn't your fault. If you fight these voices and accept what happened, your future could be brighter. Azula, you are not a monster."

Azula looked into Aang's eyes, "I'm not?"

"No Azula. You were just confused. You're intelligent, beautiful, and one of the best fire benders in the world. Don't listen to the voices. You can clear the fog."

Azula slowly stood up. "I am not a monster." As she kept repeating this, the voices grew weaker. Aang held her hand as the fog slowly cleared. Hours passed, but the fog was finally gone. Azula put her hand on Aang's face and smiled. "Thank you." Slowly Aang pulled them out of the healing session.

It was late in the day when they woke. Aang felt dizzy as he stood up to stretch. Azula opened her eyes but stayed down in the grass. She felt exhausted and disoriented. Her body temperature was rising but the fog was gone. She could hear Aang asking her something but she couldn't make out his words. She felt him pick her up before everything went black.

* * *

Zuko paced back and forth in Azula's bedroom. Mai stood by Azula's bed. Her fever had come down but it would still be a while before she woke up. The royal healer had said she would recover just fine but Aang still sat by Azula's bed, holding her hand. Both Zuko and Mai gave each other a curious glance as they watched their friend.

"Aang, you should get some rest. I'll watch Azula," Mai said as she gently put her hand on his back.

He didn't want to leave Azula but he knew he needed to be completely rested for when she woke up. "You're right. Thanks Mai. Let me know if anything changes." He gave Azula one last look before he went back to his own rooms.

"What was that about?" Zuko asked while getting comfortable in one of the lounge chairs.

"I'm not sure. He said he believes she will make a complete spirit recovery. They made a big break through this morning," Mai answered as she sat down next to her husband.

"Do you think she will really recover?" Zuko asked

"I hope so."

The next morning, Azula woke up. The first thing she saw was grey eyes. "Avatar?'

"Hi Azula, how do you feel?" He asked gently while holding her hand. She made no effort to take her hand back.

"Hungry. What happened?" She tried to get up but Aang gently pushed her back down.

He brought a tray of fruit with eggs. "The healing took a lot out of you. You developed a fever but you're better now. Zhuan, the royal healer said you just need to take it easy for a few days."

Despite her hunger, she daintily nibbled on her food, "You stayed with me this whole time?"

He smiled at her, "Well most of the time. Zuko and Mai took over for a few hours while I slept."

Azula put her chopsticks down, "They did?"

Aang nodded, "I told you we all want you to get better. You made a significant amount of progress Azula. Once you're completely healed we can meditate again and work some more on your bending. In a couple of weeks you'll be ready for the next phase."

"What is the next phase?"

"Socializing," he laughed as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Zuko threw his hands in the air. "I give up. I'm going to live with the sand benders I've heard so much about and ignore every single one of you."

"Sparky you are such a drama queen. What did you expect when we learned you were keeping your crazy sister in the palace?" Toph said as she picked her toes.

Mai gave the blind girl a dirty look, "She isn't crazy. Aang is helping her recover."

Toph just shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you say."

"Zuko, I get she's your sister but is it really safe?" Kartara asked.

"There are guards outside her doors and windows. Plus Aang's rooms are right next door. She's been here for two months now and she hasn't tried anything."

Katara frowned at the mention of Aang's rooms being so close to the princess's. When Sokka told her that Azula was out the asylum she figured it must have been a silly rumor. But Ty Lee had confirmed it. When she went to visit Toph in the Earth Kingdom they figured they should pay a visit to the royal couple and see what's going on.

"Since when did you two get so nosey?" Zuko asked.

"I'm not being nosey!" Katara yelled.

"I am," Toph stated happily.

Mai just rolled her eyes. "I will see you all at dinner," she said on her way out of Zuko's study.

Zuko just sighed, "I need to get some work done. Stay away from Azula's wing. You two can evaluate her at dinner."

Toph and Katara left Zuko and went to the wing with their bedrooms. "I don't like this."

"What's the big deal Sugar Queen? Jealous that Aang is helping the beautiful princess in distress?" Toph teased.

"Why would I be jealous? I'm concerned that our friends are living under the same roof as the "beautiful princess" that almost killed Zuko and actually killed Aang."

"I can tell that you're lying," Toph sang.

Katara bunched her fists in anger. "I'll see you at dinner," she said as she slammed the door to her bedroom.

* * *

Before going to her own chambers, Mai took a detour to Azula's rooms. As she suspected, Aang was there. He was sitting in the living area with Azula. They were comfortably silent, each reading a book. "Azula, how are you feeling?"

Azula looked up from her reading, "Much better thanks to my babysitter."

Mai didn't miss the look that passed between them, "Good. Aang, I need to talk to for a moment."

He looked reluctant to leave Azula but got up anyway. Once they were outside he asked, "What's up?"

"Katara and Toph are here. They wanted to check out the "situation" with Azula. They will be joining Zuko and I for dinner. Zuko wants you and Azula to join us as well." Mai said calmly.

Aang frowned, "I don't know, Mai. Azula is still recovering…"

"I'm sure Azula will be fine. I'll see you at seven," with that she walked to her own rooms.

Aang was still frowning when he went back into Azula's rooms.

"What's wrong?" Azula asked as she motioned for him to sit next to her. Ever since she woke up from her fever, she noticed that she and the Avatar were much closer. They didn't say romantic words or give each other longing gazes. But they did make small physical contact such as now; he rested his hand on her thigh. She didn't push his hand away.

"Zuko wants us to join him for dinner. There are guests here," he said evasively.

She raised an eyebrow, "Guests?"

Aang continued to rub her thigh, "Katara and Toph."

She didn't recognize the names right away but then it clicked, "The Water Tribe girl and the Earth bender." He nodded.

"Tell me Avatar. Are you and the Water Tribe girl involved with each other?" She asked with a smirk.

"What? No, not anymore. " He pulled her up from the couch. "Anyway, we did say phase two was socializing. No time like the present, right?"

_Just like an air bender. Avoid and evade._ She thought to herself. She nodded as she walked to her bedroom. "I'll see you at dinner." She said dismissively. She opened the doors to her walk in closet. She was glad Ty Lee had made her go to the royal tailors. She wanted to make sure she looked her very best for the guests.

* * *

Zuko, Mai, Aang, Katara and Toph sat in the private dining room. They were all waiting for Azula to make her appearance. "Can't we just start without her? I'm hungry." Toph whined.

"Toph, that would be rude," Katara scolded. Everyone at the table laughed. No matter what the situation was, Katara was a stickler for manners.

Their laughter was interrupted when the offending princess walked into the room. Toph didn't miss the way Aang's heartbeat quickened when he looked at Azula. And no one missed how he openly stared at her, not even Azula. Azula smirked knowing she had picked the perfect dress. It was form fitting and red always completed her skin and hair.

Azula flashed everyone a smile, "Don't let me interrupt you." Zuko and Mai frowned at the insincerity in her voice. Aang quickly stood up to pull back her chair.

The dishes were brought out and everyone quietly picked at their food, except for Toph. "So I heard you were sick. Guess you're better now right?" Toph asked in between mouthfuls of food.

"Yes, much better. Thanks to the Avatar," Azula turned to face him and patted his hand. Katara watched as Aang squeezed her hand. She bunched her fists under the table. Toph didn't miss any of what was going on.

"Aang, while I'm here we should get some earth bending practice done. You better not have gotten soft, " Toph said as she picked her teeth.

"Sounds good. Katara do you want to practice water bending?"

Katara nodded and forced herself to smile, "I'd love to Aang."

The rest of dinner went surprisingly well. The friends caught up while Azula quietly ate. She studied the way they interacted with one another. Zuko, Katara, Aang and Toph seemed completely at ease. There was some distance between the Avatar and the water bender. Mai however was different. It was only a slight difference, but Azula was quick to notice it. She could tell these people cared about one another, but Mai had not been part of their adventure. _Maybe that's why she and Ty Lee missed me, _Azula thought to herself.

* * *

After dinner everyone went his or her separate ways. Aang made sure Azula was safely in her rooms before he walked the two feet to his door. Before he could open the door he saw her at the end of the hall. She motioned for him to follow and he did.

Katara opened the door to one of the many rooms and closed it behind them. She threw her arms around him, "I've missed you Aang."

Aang returned her hug before gently pushing her back, "Me too Katara." Despite their argument a couple years ago, he genuinely did miss her. She and Sokka were his best friends.

"Aang I'm worried about you," her blue eyes filled with concern.

Aang sighed, "Katara, everything is fine. Azula is making great progress."

"Why are you doing this Aang?"

"I promised Mai. With Ty Lee gone I think Mai is lonely. Besides it's helping Zuko too. Azula is the only relative aside from Iroh that he has."

Katara gave him a look of disbelief, "Did you also promise Mai you'd hold Azula's hand? Or that you'd look at her the way you do?"

"What's this really about Katara?" Aang asked annoyed. He knew she was motherly and protective by nature but he was a grown man, not a little boy.

"I don't want you to be tricked by Azula. You're falling for her. I'm not sure I believe you can really cure her."

Aang gave her a bitter laugh, "Katara, I love you but you've got this all wrong. Azula needs a friend."

"Do I?" Katara said through gritted teeth.

"Katara do you know how I'm healing her?" She shook her head. "I've gone inside her soul. I've seen her inner most thoughts, fears and hopes. After knowing someone like that it's hard not to get close."

She sighed, "Just think about it Aang. You'll see I'm right. Good night." She closed the door, leaving him alone in the room. Aang shook his head and went back to his rooms. He needed to sleep.

* * *

She brushed her long brown locks while deep in thought. Aang really was falling for Azula; she could see the signs even if he couldn't. She replayed dinner in her mind. Yes, the signs were there for both of them. She was sure that Aang's feelings were genuine but she couldn't say the same about Azula.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender.**

Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers! I am so sorry for the email alert some of you got stating I updated twice today. I accidentally posted this chapter without editing it and had to go back to fix it. Again, so sorry! So I keep getting requests for longer chapters, which I will be happy to do but it might interfere with my updating twice a week. I promise when I can update more I will but things are getting pretty busy in my life. I promise I won't abandon this story. Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews and support, enjoy!

Chapter 5 - Falling

The next morning Aang woke up early to meditate with Azula. As usual, she was in the clearing before him. Spring was just turning into summer. Azula had her eyes closed and Aang couldn't stop admiring how beautiful she looked. Despite the early hour, the sun was shining down on her and firelilies bloomed around her. She looked like a fairytale princess. Katara's words from last night rang in his head _You're falling for her_.

Azula opened her eyes. He was getting lost in her golden orbs. His heart was fluttering and at that moment he realized he was falling for her. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her ruby lips, run his hands down her curves…he shook his head. He was supposed to be healing her, not fantasizing about her.

Taking a seat in front of her, he closed his eyes and tried to meditate. All he could think about though was her. With a sigh he stood up and stretched. She opened her eyes again, "Something troubling you Avatar?"

"I guess I have some pent up energy. I think you're ready to try shooting lightning," he said trying to distract her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Really? You aren't afraid I'll shoot you?"

He laughed, "You wouldn't shoot me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I trust you. Besides, if you wanted to hurt me you would have already." He took her hand and led her to the courtyard for practice.

"Be careful who you trust Avatar." She tied her loose hair up and began her warm ups.

She had waited a long time to shoot lightning again. Since the Avatar had cleared the fog in her mind, her firebending was stronger and the sapphire flames no longer eluded her. She could feel the lightning pulsating in her hands but when she aimed at a target, nothing came out. She tried again with the same results.

"It's okay. Clear your mind. Remember, to bend lightning you have to be in complete control of not only your physical movements but your emotions," the Avatar explained as he watched her.

She huffed at him, "Don't you think I know that?" It annoyed her how he could go from goofy grins to wise Airbending monk at a moment's notice. What annoyed her more was his optimism. She wondered how far she could push him before he got upset.

"Clear your mind Azula," he said in a commanding tone.

She took five deep breaths and let her emotions ago. She felt like the old Azula, her mind only focused on the lightning. A loud crack filled the air. She hit her target dead on. She gave the Avatar a deadly smile, "You were right."

He looked at her with a smile on his lips, "I knew you could do it."

* * *

Azula and Aang sat in his living area eating lunch. She was impressed at the rooms Zuko had given the Avatar. Every nation was present in his suite. She figured most of the artwork, rugs and knick-knacks were gifts. The only room she had not seen was his private bedroom. She was curious.

"I'm surprised you are still training with me, Avatar."

"You think you're ready to train alone?" he rubbed her hand across the table.

"Of course. But I'm surprised because your friends are here. I'd think you would want to spend time with them," she stood and led him to one of his love seats.

He pulled her onto his chest as he stroked her hair; "I'm training with them later. Besides we all usually hang out after dinner."

"What happened between you and the Waterbender?" She turned to look at him.

"We grew apart," he answered evasively.

"Tell me," she kept her golden eyes on him. It wasn't fair that he knew so much about her and she knew so little about him.

He looked at her for a long time before he began, "It was two years ago. We were both so busy trying to fix the damage the war had caused that we rarely saw each other. After a while it just felt like we were forcing something that wasn't there."

"Who broke it off?" she wasn't sure why she wanted to know but she did.

"It was kind of mutual. I need to focus on rebuilding the Air Nation and she is making progress with the South Pole. It was weird at first when we all got together but like I said, it's been two years."

She closed her eyes as he ran his hand up and down her thigh. She could feel his heart beating, a heart she alone once stopped. She wasn't sure what they were doing or why they were doing it. She was drawn to him. He was the Avatar, master of all four elements. He was the most powerful man on Earth. Although she was evolving into a new person, some of her old tendencies were not going to go away and one of them was the allure of power.

She slowly pushed herself up to face him, "I haven't seen your private room, Avatar."

He stiffened as he looked at her seriously, "Azula, I'm supposed to help you recover."

Her eyes were playfully alluring. She ran a manicured finger down his neck to his hard six-pack. He closed his eyes before taking a deep breathe and pushing her hand away, "Azula…"

She placed her fingers and his lips for silence. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "Honestly tell me you don't want to."

He placed both hands on her face and drew her closer, "It's not right."

"That's not what I asked." She was reluctant to give up. She wanted him and she always got what she wanted.

Airbenders by nature were evasive. But Azula was a force of nature not to be ignored. He moved his hands from her face to her back as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. His kiss was returned with great earnest. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

Quickly they were inside his private room. The walls were bare except for a few scrolls. The sheets were the Air Nation's signature yellow and orange. She had little time to admire how big his bed was and how soft the sheets were. Their hands were making quick work of each other's robes. Neither one of them had felt passion burn like it did in that moment.

He teased her with his hands and lips. She let out a growl as she once again had her long legs around him. Not wanting to deny himself or her any longer, he broke into her most private area. Yes, Azula was a princess that always got what she wanted.

* * *

He watched her sleep. She looked peaceful, as if nothing troubled her anymore. He was surprised that he had crossed the line he did with Azula. He was surprised but not regretful. He knew his friends wouldn't take the news well, but he didn't care. He was certain about his feelings for Azula, he only hoped she returned them.

Azula slowly woke up, taking in her surroundings. She smirked as she remembered the events of a few hours earlier. The sun was beginning to set and her stomached rumbled. On cue, the Avatar walked into the bedroom, a tray of food in his hands.

"You're awake. Hungry?" he asked with a smile.

"Very much so," she grabbed for a bowl of noodles. "Are we not joining the Firelord and Lady for dinner?"

"I sent a note saying we were busy."

She laughed, "I like this side of you Avatar."

He watched her eat, "Avatar? You can't call me Aang even after what we did?"

She gave him a hard look, "Does it bother you?"

He shrugged, "Not really. Eventually you'll call me by my name."

"Always the optimist."

After dinner Azula decided she needed new clothes and a bath. "As much fun as this was. I need to go back to my rooms."

"So soon?" He drew her into his arms, lightly kissing her neck. She nodded her head but made no attempt to move. "Then I'll just have to come with you."

She smirked, "As you wish, Avatar."

* * *

The next few days were spent in a similar matter as before, except that after bending practice they were never out of each other's sight. They took turns staying in each other's rooms. When Azula commented how tedious it was to walk the two feet to her doors and past the guards, Aang earth bended an entry way from his living area into hers.

Zuko had been so busy dealing with newly proposed trade routes from the Earth Kingdom he didn't notice Azula and Aang's absence. The women in his life however did not. Mai decided to give them their privacy. Katara did not want to face what was happening behind their closed doors just yet. But after almost a week, Toph decided enough was enough. She could care less what Aang and Azula were doing but they couldn't hole themselves up in their rooms any more.

Toph metal bended the door open, grateful that she was blind just in case she was walking into something unpleasant. Luckily, she felt Azula in a different section of the suite and Aang was reading on a lounge chair. "Toph? What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Twinkletoes," She made herself comfortable on one of his chairs. She could hear Azula's quiet foot steps, "Princess, it's been a while."

Azula looked at their guest curiously and turned to Aang, "You didn't tell me we were having company."

"I invited myself. You two have been locked up in these rooms for 5 days now. Vacation time is over."

"How does it affect you how we decide to spend our time?" Azula asked in warning tone.

"Listen carefully, Princess. I'm not afraid of you. And honestly, I don't care how you spend your alone time. But Aang has responsibilities. Besides, you really want to waste your "talents"?"

"Toph.." Aang started but was interrupted by Azula as she held her hand up.

"What do you mean by waste my talents?"

"If I were you in your situation I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life inside these beautiful rooms," Toph waved her hand around the room sarcastically.

The earth bender was echoing thoughts Azula had, but she would never admit that out loud. Instead she gave Aang a slow kiss, "I'll be my room," and walked away.

Aang turned to look at Toph, "What responsibilities do I have? Don't tell me a war started in the few days I've been here?" he asked jokingly.

Toph blew at the bangs in her face, "Not exactly. Zuko's stressing himself out over the Earth Kingdom's demands for new trade routes. Mai and Katara are trying to set up everything for the World Peace Conference. It's only a few weeks away."

Aang sighed. He had pushed the World Peace Conference out of his mind. He knew he couldn't avoid it forever but it was nice to pretend. "I know. I was hoping to get some time to relax before the headaches start."

She laughed, "Vacation's over. Sparky could really use your help. I expect to see you and your _girlfriend_ at dinner."

Aang watched her go before he went into Azula's room. Dinner was at 7:00pm, which meant they still had a couple of hours left on their vacation.

* * *

Mai wasn't surprised when Aang and Azula came to dinner holding hands. She looked at Katara and was surprised when Katara seemed calm. Zuko gave the couple dirty looks and asked, "What's going on?"

"Healing, big brother." Azula answered smartly. Zuko frowned and turned to Aang.

The Airbender shot him a smile, "We'll talk later."

"Yes, we will," Zuko growled.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's eat," Toph said as she pilled food on to her plate.

"Honestly Toph you're almost as bad as Sokka," Katara said mildly annoyed.

"Speaking of Sokka, when are he and Suki coming?" Aang asked to diffuse the tension.

"They sent a letter last night saying they will get here in a week or two. They need to make a pit stop to pick up Uncle." Zuko answered.

"Uncle is coming?" Azula asked curiously. She wasn't sure how she felt about seeing Iroh.

Zuko nodded, "Yes, for the World Peace Conference."

"World Peace Conference?" Azula was now really confused.

Everyone turned to look at Aang, "You didn't tell her?" Katara asked.

Aang kept his eyes on his food, "I was planning to tell you about it. After the war, all the nations decided to meet once a year to promote peace and avoid another war. We discuss trade routes, possible rebellions, rebuilding, and things of that nature."

Azula was quiet for a while. "Did you avoid this because you don't want me there?" Everyone was quiet. The situation was turning awkward.

"We can discuss this later," Aang stated firmly.

"I think right now is a perfect time," Azula answered with a pleasant tone.

"Well of course you can't attend the meetings Azula. You'd cause a riot," Zuko stated.

"We haven't discussed her presence there Zuko," Aang spat.

"I agree with Zuko. I don't think it's a good idea if Azula goes," Katara nodded at Zuko.

"Like I said, Katara, we haven't discussed this yet," Aang was growing frustrated.

"I don't care if she's there," Toph gave her two cents. Zuko and Katara shot her dirty looks.

"Well, it doesn't matter what Zuko and Katara think. The choice is up to Aang and I," Mai finally spoke.

"And why is that?" Katara asked.

"Zuko put her recovery in our hands. That means if Aang and I think she should be there during the whole event then she will be." Mai gave everyone a hard look daring them to challenge her.

_Bravo, Mai_, Azula thought to herself. It was one thing for the Avatar's friends to know they were involved but another for him to show her off to the world. Yes, it would be amusing for the leaders of the world to see her on the arm of the Avatar. She just had to make sure Mai and Aang saw it that way as well.

* * *

After dinner Azula sat in Mai's private rooms. They had once belonged to Azula's grandmother but it had been a very long time since anyone had lived in them. The living area was grand and luxurious, _befitting a Firelady_, Azula thought to herself. The only décor that stood out was the wall filled with various knives.

The two women stared at each other. Neither one knew what to say. Azula guessed she could apologize for almost killing the Firelady and imprisoning her, but they would both know it was insincere. In true Azula fashion she decided to get straight to the point, "Why am I here Mai?"

"To discuss the World Peace Conference and your role in it," Mai answered in her monotone voice.

"You know very well what I meant."

Mai betrayed no emotion, "What does it matter? You're free now."

"It doesn't matter. But I still want to know," Azula stated impatiently. She didn't care if this woman was the Firelady. She was a princess of the Fire Nation by birth.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Mai stated with a smirk, knowing that it would irk the princess.

"When will you all stop saying that? I am not sorry for what I did and you of all people should know that." Azula spat.

"I know you aren't sorry. I didn't ask Zuko to release you to hear an apology."

"Then why did you ask?"

"You were my friend Azula. You saved me from a life of boredom with my parents, consider this as my turning the favor." For a brief moment both women looked into each other's eyes. An understanding passed between them. Although neither one would ever speak out loud what they truly wanted, they both knew it was their friendship. Azula did not need to apologize and Mai did not have to admit she was lonely.

Their moment was interrupted when Aang walked in. He took a seat next Azula and gave Mai a friendly smile. "Did you two start without me?"

"Not exactly. I'm still unclear about what this meeting will accomplish. Zuzu made it very clear how he feels about my presence." Azula answered.

"Like I said at dinner, it's not up to Zuko."

"Azula has a point Mai. The actual meetings are open only to the leaders and representatives of the world. Azula may be a Fire Nation princess but if Zuko doesn't appoint her as a representative then she will be barred," Aang pointed out.

"I am aware of that, Aang. Even if she is barred from the meetings there are plenty of other activities she can participate in," Mai reminded him.

As the two discussed Azula's position, said princess was contemplating their conundrum. She gazed at the Avatar and a plan quickly formed, "Only leaders and representatives can attend the actual meetings, correct?" Mai and Aang nodded. "Well, who represents the Air Nation, aside from the Avatar?"

Aang was surprised but Mai was quick to catch on. "No one does," Mai answered.

Azula smirked, "I thought so. Avatar, why not have an official ambassador for the Air Nation?"

"I've never really needed an ambassador. Only the Northern Air Temple is occupied," Aang replied.

"You did say you wanted to start rebuilding the Air Nation. Did your monks not have a council of elders? Did your people not have to build their relationships with the other nations?" Azula asked.

"She makes a good point, Aang. If you are serious about rebuilding the Air Nation then eventually you would have to think about the politics behind it. Azula does have an impressive background in this field," Mai said with humor.

Aang looked at both women. He wasn't sure about their idea. But if he wanted Azula at the meetings then he really didn't have another choice. "Ambassador Azula, we have a lot of work to do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air Bender. **

**Author's Note: **Hello my wonderful readers! I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their alerts. It makes me feel awesome knowing you guys enjoy this story. Like I said in the last note, I might always be able to update twice a week just because of how hectic everything in my life is right now. I promise I will not abandon this story. As always, please read, enjoy, and review!

Chapter 6 – Northern Air Temple

Katara was humming to herself as she waterbended by the pond in one of common gardens. She wanted to enjoy those few moments of tranquility before she had to go back to planning for the conference. It would be a week long of meetings, dinner parties, and dancing. She smiled at the thought of seeing her father, Sokka, and all her other friends. Her smile grew brighter at the thought of seeing _him_. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the familiar crack of lightning. Her heart stopped for a moment in fear.

With a few deep breaths, Katara was able to calm herself down. She walked towards the source of the sound and saw Azula practicing. Azula stopped when she saw she had company.

"Waterbender, what are you doing here?" Azula asked without any effort of a friendly tone.

Katara frowned, "I heard lightning. I just wanted to make sure…"

"That I wasn't using human targets?" Azula taunted.

Katara counted to ten before she spoke again, "No. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. Now that I see it is, I'll be leaving."

"See you at the conference." Azula said with a sugary voice.

Katara stopped and turned to face the princess, "They said you could go?"

"Well what kind of Air Nation ambassador would I be if I didn't?" Azula could tell she was getting under the water bender's skin and she was enjoying it.

"Air Nation ambassador?" Katara could only manage a whisper.

"Really waterbender, you're going to have to play nice now that the Avatar and I are involved."

Katara walked up to Azula, only inches from her face, "Listen to me, _firebender_, my name is Katara. I don't know what game you're playing but I will find out. I took you down once, and I could do it again."

Azula's golden eyes penetrated Katara's ocean hues. The princess smiled, "Well then, _Katara_, you'll be disappointed when you find out I have nothing to hide."

Katara huffed and walked towards her bedroom. She was having such a good morning until Azula ruined it. She honestly didn't know what her friends, especially Aang, saw in the fallen princess. She knew Toph thought she was jealous but Katara could say with confidence she wasn't. She had moved on. Katara honestly was still nervous around Azula. She couldn't shake the memories of holding Aang as his life slipped away or of the Agni Kai. And not to mention the countless times they had to escape her.

_You forgave Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee_, her conscious reminded her. _Why is Azula different? Didn't she and Zuko grow up in the same household? Don't you trust Aang? _She couldn't ignore her conscious. She also couldn't ignore her nurturing nature. She was always the first to help those in need. But this was Azula.

She didn't realize she was in front of her door. She rolled her eyes at herself and made her way to Azula's rooms. As she knocked on Azula's door, she hoped she didn't end up regretting it.

* * *

Azula was packing when she heard a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting any guests and was taken aback when she saw the waterbender. Azula quickly regained her composure and asked, "Lost, Katara?"

Katara plastered a smile on her face, "No, Azula. I actually came to visit you."

Azula smirked, "Our chit-chat in the garden wasn't enough?"

This girl was really testing her patience, "Clearly we have history together. But I'd like us to move forward with our relationship."

"Did you come to ask to be my best friend?" Azula meanly teased.

"I think we can manage to at least be civil with one another." Katara saw luggage thrown around. "Are you going somewhere?"

Azula went back to her packing; "The Avatar and I will be going to the Northern Air Temple for a few days."

"Ambassador training?"

Azula smiled, "Something like that."

"I'll help you," before Azula could protest, Katara had taken over. She decided to let the waterbender have her way since she seemed to enjoy taking charge of the domestic chores. They fell into a pattern of Azula laying out what she thought she needed and Katara making the final decision of what was packed.

Slowly they began to talk. Well, Katara did most of the talking. "You'll want to be careful with King Kuei. He's still sore about you bringing down the walls of Ba Sing Se and the fiasco with the Harmony Restoration Movement."

Azula ruefully smiled at the memory, "I'll remember that."

"King Bumi stepped down in favor of his great nephew, King Aarn. Aarn is young but very smart and kind. He's probably your best bet at an Earth Kingdom royal ally."

The rest of the afternoon was spent in a similar fashion. Aang was extremely surprised when he walked in on Katara and Azula. They weren't talking, but they were working together. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't in the Spirit World.

Azula was the first to notice him, "Avatar."

Katara smiled, "Hi Aang. I was helping Azula pack for your trip. She said you two are leaving tonight."

"Hey Katara. Yeah we are. I just finished getting Appa ready," Aang didn't hide the confusion in his voice.

Neither woman offered an explanation. Katara and Azula exchanged a knowing glance. "I'll let you two finish up. Have a safe trip," Katara smiled at them before walking back to her own room.

Aang wrapped his arms around Azula and kissed her forehead, "What was that about?"

Azula kissed him, "Girl time."

* * *

Azula did not enjoy riding the giant mass of fur but after a few hours she was getting used to it. The night sky was above her and a cool breeze blew her raven locks back. She kept her golden eyes on the bright stars above her, a warm memory taking her back in time.

_She had just discovered she was a firebender. Any chance she got she let the orange flame spring to life in her hands. One summer night she snuck out of her rooms to practice her bending. After a while she began to yawn. Before walking back to her rooms she looked up at the sky and was impressed by how bright the stars were. _

_She heard footsteps and ducked behind the pond. "Hmm, I could have sworn I saw a little firebender out here. I must have been wrong." Lu Ten said. _

_She began to giggle when he started to dramatically look for her behind shrubs. She quickly covered her mouth when he began to walk towards her hiding spot. "There you are!" _

_Azula let out an excited scream, "Lu Ten!" _

_He scooped her up in his arms, "Isn't it past your bedtime time?"_

"_I really wanted to practice my bending. Please don't tell mommy or daddy." Azula pleaded. _

_Lu Ten frowned but then quickly smiled, "Okay but only if promise to go back to bed."_

_Azula nodded as he put her down, "Lu Ten, what are the stars made of?"_

"_Big balls of fire. They are millions of miles away from us, burning bright," he took her hand and led her back to her room. _

_Azula jumped up and down with excitement, "They are made of fire? Does that mean I can bend them?" _

_Lu Ten laughed, "If you ever close enough, maybe you can."_

_Azula smiled and yawned. One day she would get close enough to bend the stars. _

She was taken out of her memory by the Avatar's voice, "We should be there by morning. How are you feeling?"

"As well as can be expected when riding a sky bison," she answered as he pulled her into his arms.

"You'll get used to it, Ambassador," he nibbled at her ear.

She leaned in closer, "I prefer princess."

Aang smiled as she continued to watch the stars, "What's on your mind, princess?"

"As a child, I once thought I could bend the stars. My cousin, Lu Ten, told me they were made of fire and I vowed to one day get close enough to bend them."

Aang watched her. It was a rare moment when Azula opened up to him and he always treated those moments with great care. "Do you miss him?

"We weren't as close as he and Zuko," Azula answered, reeling in her emotions. She did not enjoy vulnerability, even if it was with the Avatar.

Aang didn't push her for more. He knew she would share when she wanted to. Instead he kept his arms wrapped around her and watched the stars.

* * *

They arrived at the Northern Air Temple mid morning. The second the Avatar stepped down from Appa's saddle, he was swarmed with fans asking how he was and offering to take his things to his room. The crowd took a few steps back when they saw Azula jump from the saddle. They had all heard the rumors but no one really thought them true, until now. Azula stood tall and regal. Aang noticed the unease of the temple residents and held Azula's hand.

The Mechanist moved his way towards the couple and shook their hands, "It's great to see you again Avatar Aang." He gave Azula a hard look, "Welcome to our home, Princess Azula."

Azula put on her princess smile, "The pleasure is all mine."

Aang put his arm around Azula's waist, "We'd like to get settled in before lunch."

"Of course. I'll show you to your rooms." As they walked, the Mechanist listed off the improvements the residents had made to the temple, new births, and other news. He opened the door to their room.

Azula eyed the simple room. There was a stack of mail on the desk. The bed would snuggly fit two people. But aside from that, the room was bare.

The Mechanist watched Azula, "I hope you enjoy your accommodations."

Azula nodded, "They will do. Thank you."

Aang waved the Mechanist good bye and looked at Azula. "So, what do you think?"

"It's simple but I like it." She walked to the desk and began to look through the mail, "You should really read through these and organize them."

Aang gave her a mischievous grin, "I could. Or we could add to your Ambassador duties."

Azula rolled her eyes, "Maybe. I'm going for a walk."

Azula used a sharp eye to inspect her surroundings. Aang had briefed her on how the community ran. For the most part everyone shared everything from food, chores and other responsibilities. She knew the Avatar and Mai weren't sure how serious Azula was taking her new role. She didn't really care what they thought, but she did want to feel useful again. The blind earthbender's words about wasting her talents had struck a nerve with the princess. She was no longer going to be the Avatar and Mai's recovery project.

She noticed the adults kept a safe distance from her but the children and teenagers went about their business. She noticed a teenage boy, about thirteen years old practicing fighting moves. She watched him for several minutes before she intervened. "Keep your legs further apart. Your arms have to be raised higher."

The boy gave her a defiant look, "Why should I listen to you?"

She smirked, "Watch your tone. Most warriors would be honored to have the conqueror of Ba Sing Se give them a few pointers."

The boy looked awe struck, "You're Princess Azula of the Fire Nation? How do I know you aren't lying?"

Azula gave a cold laugh, "Stand back." She looked around for a safe target and found a small bunch of rocks about 50 feet away. She raised her hands in front her, letting lightning escape her finger tips. The boy began to clap wildly and soon the people around them joined.

"That was amazing! What else can you do?" The boy eagerly asked.

"First, tell me you're name."

"Dulin, you're highness."

* * *

Azula spent a few hours teaching Dulin and his friends basic fighting stances. While they trained, she asked them questions about temple life and they were happy to answer. She learned that most of the residents were isolated from the other nations. The adults were fine with the solitude since the war had scared them but the younger generation didn't want to continue that.

Aang had spent most of his day meeting with the Mechanist and other temple residents. He had been looking for Azula when he saw her with a group of the temple's younger residents. She seemed to be listening to suggestions and writing down notes. He smiled when she noticed him.

"Avatar Aang!" the young people excitedly greeted him. He made his way towards the group.

"Hey everyone. What's going on?" he asked curiously.

"We're teaching Princess Azula about life at the Air Temple," a young girl answered.

"And she was teaching us fighting techniques," Dulin stated proudly.

"That sounds great. Do you mind if I borrow the Princess for a while?"

The kids looked disappointed but they nodded. Aang took Azula's hand and led her to their room. "You have a talent with the kids," he commented.

She shrugged, "They were eager to learn and I am natural teacher. I also happened to learn a lot from them."

"What did you learn?" Aang asked as he opened the door to their room.

"That I was right about needing organize this place. I'll give you a full report before we leave." Azula stated as she began to undress herself. Aang made sure to lock the door behind them before pouncing on the Princess.

* * *

Azula, after two days, was finally getting a feel of the Air Temple. She spent most of her time with Dulin and the other teenagers. Because most of the young people had taken to her, the adults were open and some of the men and women were willing to give suggestions on how to run the Air Temple.

She was in one of the courtyards writing her report when Dulin sat next to her. She didn't look up from her writing, "Speak."

"Princess, I know you're writing your report and I was wondering if you came to a decision about the council of elders?"" Dulin asked nervously.

"Don't ask me round about questions, Dulin." Azula still didn't look up.

"I'm sorry, Princess. My friends and me were talking and we don't think there should be a council of just elders. We think even people our age should have a representative."

Finally Azula did look up, "Why is that?"

Dulin sat straight and looked at her, "The adults are happy to just stay here and only have communication with the outside on rare occasions. We, the teenagers, want to be able to explore other nations and bring back knowledge and new ideas to the temple. We don't want to be just refugees. We want to be the Air Nation."

Azula was silent for a long time, contemplating. "I'll present your idea in my report, with some polishing of course. You're dismissed."

Dulin smiled brightly and bowed before skipping off. Azula watched him go before she went back to writing.

* * *

Back in their room, Azula was packing for their trip back to Fire Nation as Aang read her report. When he was done he smiled at her, "I'm impressed. You really worked hard on this."

Azula shrugged, brushing away his compliment, "Now what?"

"The biggest concerns you presented were setting up a council and establishing exchange programs with the other nations. We should work on the exchange program first at the conference and after the conference we can come back to the temple to set up the council," Aang said as he stretched and helped her with the packing.

"Do you agree that the council should consist of people from the different age groups?" Azula asked.

Aang looked at her pensively before answering, "The Air Nation's council was always made up of elders. But if I want to rebuild the Air Nation I have to modernize it. Living in seclusion won't benefit us anymore."

Azula nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's say our goodbyes. I'm actually starting to miss the palace."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air Bender. **

Author's Note: Welcome back my wonderful readers! I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their alerts. It gives me the motivation to continue writing and makes me happy knowing people care. So a few chapters back some people commented that Katara is usually the bitter one in Aang/Azula fics. Sometimes that's true but as you'll soon learn (and I did hint at it before) she isn't bitter about the breakup. It's important to remember that Azula did kill Aang and it was Katara that had to bring him back. Even though their romance did work out in my fic, they are still close friends. I'd be suspicious too if my best friend wanted to date the girl that took him down. Anyway just wanted to clear that up. Sit back, enjoy and please review!

Chapter 7 – World Peace?

When they arrived at the palace, everyone was busy. The conference was only two days away and some of the guests were already arriving. Azula felt odd seeing so many foreigners in the Fire Nation palace. Most people smiled at her, but she knew it was only because the Avatar was holding her hand.

She saw Mai in one of the courtyards with Katara. Both women waved to Azula as she made her way towards them. "Azula how was your trip?" Katara asked.

"Better now that I know what kind of _excitement_ I missed here," Azula answered.

Mai rolled her eyes as she handed some paper work to a servant, "You hardly missed anything. The real fun has just begun."

"I'll leave it in your capable hands, Firelady," Azula retorted.

Katara laughed, "It's only for a few days. Azula, there's a big dinner tonight for all the guests. Don't forget to dress up."

Azula raised her eyebrow but before she could answer a tall Earth Kingdom man came up behind Katara and wrapped his arms around her middle.

Katara smiled brightly at him, "I thought you were earth bending with Toph?"

The earth bender smiled, "I was but then she started metal bending coins at me so I ran."

Azula cleared her throat and they both turned to look at her. "Sorry Azula, where are my manners? Azula, this is Haru. He's a representative of the Earth Kingdom. Haru, this is Princess Azula."

If Haru was uncomfortable with the notoriously famous Fire Princess, he didn't show it. Instead he bowed and said, "Nice to meet you Princess."

Azula returned the bow, "Likewise, Haru."

A coin flew past Haru's head. Toph's insults could be heard not too far away. He quickly kissed Katara, "I'll see you ladies at dinner," before running off.

Azula gave Katara a curious glance, "I'll see you two at dinner." Mai nodded, still busy with her paperwork and Katara blushed.

* * *

Aang was in the rooms before her. He was throwing most of their travel clothes into a wall chute for the laundry rooms. "Hey Azula, where did you run off to?"

Azula walked to the bathroom and drew a bath, "I was meeting Katara's boyfriend."

Aang smiled, "I didn't know she had a boyfriend. Do I know him?" he put some bath oils into the water and began to undress her.

Azula shrugged as she pushed his hands away, "We won't have time. This is strictly a bath." Aang pouted, "Anyway his name is Haru."

Aang thought for a moment before the name clicked, "Haru? Really? I wonder how they got back in contact."

Azula let the smells of the oil relax her as she closed her eyes she askd, "How do you know him?"

Aang shifted in the water uncomfortably, "Well he was one of the first people we met when Katara, Sokka and I were traveling to the North Pole. He got arrested for earth bending and Katara helped him and the people from his village start a prison riot."

Azula kept her eyes closed, "It was a Fire Nation prison. That's very impressive that they were able to over throw it."

Aang massaged her legs and moved his hands up. She tried pushing him away but he persisted. She smirked, "I said no earlier."

Aang kissed her lips as he fondled her, "But I'm saying yes." He left no room for argument.

* * *

Aang left her alone while he went to Zuko's rooms for a briefing on what he missed and what was to come. Azula didn't mind the alone time anymore. It gave her time to focus on her bending, reading, and her secret tea blending. No one but the Avatar knew about her skill with tea blending, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Unfortunately for Azula, Aang had dismissed the servants and left her outer door unlocked. Iroh was surprised at how easy it was to enter Azula and Aang's wing. Then again only a fool would try anything suspicious. He was even more surprised when he saw his niece sitting at a dining table with a variety of tealeaves in front of her.

Azula stopped her blending when she sensed someone behind her. Sapphire flames sprung into her hand but quickly disappeared when she recognized her uncle.

"I hope you wouldn't mind offering an old man a cup of tea," Iroh asked as he slowly made his way to the table.

Azula said nothing as she poured hot water into a cup. She knew why her uncle was there, she just wasn't sure what to say to him.

Iroh smiled when he smelled the cup and took a sip, "I never thought I would taste this blend again. No matter how hard I tried to recreate it I never got it. Did he teach it to you?"

Azula said nothing for a long time. She took a small sip from her own cup. She envied her Uncle's skill for casual conversation. He acted as if she got back from a vacation instead of being released from a mental asylum. Was he really going to make things easy for her? Finally she spoke, "It was the only secret he kept. Before he went to the Earth Kingdom I made him teach me. I told him if he died at war then no one else would ever be able to taste it again. He promised he wouldn't die. He said he would teach me so I could have a cup ready when he came back."

Iroh watched her. He had forgotten how much Azula had admired his son. Even as a child she was always so calm and collective. Rarely did she show emotions. Iroh wondered if he or any adult beside Ozai had ever truly paid attention to her.

"I'm glad he taught you, Princess Azula. I can't imagine a better person to keep a secret."

Azula gave a bitter laugh. "Shouldn't you be with the Firelord and Avatar?"

"I'll have plenty of time to go to boring meetings this week. I had heard the rumors that you were now living in the palace. I wanted to see how you were."

"That's a very polite spin on my release, Uncle."

Iroh chuckled, "Tell me for yourself, how are you doing?"

"I haven't rebelled against the crown. I believe the Avatar and Mai call it progress," Azula answered sarcastically.

Iroh gave her a disapproving look, "That's not very funny, Princess Azula."

She rolled her eyes, "What would you like me to say Uncle? Would you like us to have a heart to heart? Why don't you tell me what you're really doing here?"

"I came here to see how you're doing Azula. I know we were never close but this is a new beginning for you, Zuko and me. We are all the family we have left." Iroh said honestly.

"Family? I don't recall my family trying to get me out of the asylum." Azula was starting to get angry.

"Do you want an apology Azula? You know very well why you were there. Zuko and I should have tried harder to help you. But you're here now. We should move forward." Iroh patiently explained. Her stubbornness reminded him of Zuko. He wondered if the royal siblings knew just how alike they were.

Azula was quiet as his words sank in. The old fool was right; she only had him and the stupid brother to call family. The Avatar had also rambled off some nonsense about letting go of the past and moving forward. She decided it would be too much work to stay angry with her Uncle. Instead she handed him a silk bag full of Lu Ten's tea blend. "I'll have more sent to your room later this week."

Iroh smiled and took the bag with a small bow.

* * *

"It's just plain weird." Sokka said through a mouth full of food.

"Chew before you speak," Katara chided.

Sokka did as he was told before continuing, "How is everyone else okay with this? Azula kills him and he decides to date her? Is this an Air Nation monk thing?"

"No, it's a weird Aang thing." Toph answered.

"If it works for them, why not just be happy for your friend?" Haru asked as he brushed Katara's hair back.

"No oogies!" Sokka yelled.

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes. "Seriously Suki, what do you see in him?" Toph asked.

Suki laughed, "There's just something about him."

"Is she really going to be present for the meetings?" Sokka asked on a more serious note.

Katara nodded, "She's representing the Air Nation. Aang said she's taken her role very seriously."

"This is going to be the funniest World Peace Conference," Toph said dryly as she threw breadcrumbs at Sokka's plate.

"Will you stop that? I'm not a turtleduck!" Sokka protested even though he ate the bread.

Azula watched the people from her spot at the Firelord's table. She sat on Mai's right, knowing full well the honor it represented. "Enjoying yourself, Firelady?"

Mai gave a small shrug, "The dancing should start soon. That's always interesting to watch."

Azula gave a devilish smile, "Watch? Don't you dance?"

Mai gave the Princess a warning look, "Did you know Aang is actually a very good dancer? I'm sure he'd love to show you."

At the mention of his name, Aang looked up from his conversation with Iroh. "It would be my honor to dance with the Princess."

Azula gave Mai a dirty look, "Then I'm sure the royal couple would also grace the dance floor with the Avatar and I."

"Don't drag me into this," Zuko warned his sister.

Azula gave her older brother an innocent face, "I was just telling the Firelady how everyone would enjoy to watching the royal couple dance," her voice a little louder than necessary. It had the effect she wanted as the people around them began to nod in agreement.

On cue a band began to play. Zuko grumpily stood up and took Mai's hand. Right behind him was Aang helping Azula out of her seat. Azula was nervous since she didn't actually know how to dance but seeing Mai and Zuko shift around uncomfortably put her at ease. How hard could dancing be?

It was a lot harder than she thought; especially when an Air bender was your dancing partner. He was a bit of a show off. He liked to twirl her, dip her and he even lifted her as he made use of the whole dance floor. At the end of their dance everyone clapped and more people came out to join the fun.

"Was that your first time dancing?" Aang asked his princess.

"What gave it away?" Azula asked sarcastically.

"You're clumsy feet," Aang laughed.

Azula huffed as Aang led her to the table where his friends sat. Katara and Sokka were on the dance floor together, both having partners that were great warriors but shy dancers.

Suki, Haru and Toph were deep in conversation about the meeting tomorrow but stopped when they saw Azula and Aang sit down. "Are we interrupting?" Aang asked.

All three shook their heads, "Just boring talk about tomorrow." Haru answered. He made a face and then looked at Azula. "King Kuei is looking at you, Princess." All of them turned around. King Kuei was giving Azula a death glare, which she returned with her prettiest smile before turning back to the people at her table.

"Katara warned me about him. I guess he hasn't gotten over what happened," Azula stated nonchalantly. The Earth Kingdom citizens shifted uncomfortably.

Suki decided to break the tension, "What does everyone have planned after this week?"

"I've got to get back to my students. Those punks had enough of a vacation," Toph answered as she picked her teeth.

"Katara and I are going to the South Pole about a week after the meetings," Haru said.

"What about you Aang and Azula?" Suki asked.

"We aren't sure yet. Zuko and Mai are going to Ember Island and they invited us along," Aang answered.

"If you'll excuse me," Azula said without waiting for a response. She decided to make her way back to Mai's table. The Firelady looked rather bored, but then again there wasn't a time she didn't.

"How can you stand these things?" Azula asked.

Mai gave a soft smile, "Comes with the territory."

Azula knew full well what Mai meant. As Ozai's favorite child most of her evenings had been spent entertaining important nobles and politicians. She didn't miss it.

"I haven't seen Ty Lee," Azula commented.

"She wasn't able to make it."

"Must be lonely for you then."

"It was but not anymore," Mai said seriously. Azula nodded. Neither one would admit it but their friendship was slowly starting to blossom again. Without the war or their overbearing parents, both of them could be two young women with no ulterior motives.

"I'm feeling tired. I think I'll retire for the night, "Mai said as she stood.

Azula was quick to follow, "I'll join you." Mai nodded as both women said their goodbyes and walked to Mai's suite.

* * *

Azula played with some of Mai's knives as Mai drank her ginger tea. "You actually do look tired. I thought you just wanted to get out of there."

"It's a little of both. Make sure not to break anything."

Azula put the knives down and studied her friend. Mai did look tired and she looked like she had gained some weight. "How far along are you?"

"Almost three months," Mai didn't try to hide it.

"How many people know?"

"Me, Zuko and now you."

"Congratulations," both women laughed. Azula had never been around babies or pregnant women before. She realized she genuinely felt happy for Mai and Zuko. It didn't even cross her mind that she was no longer in the running for the throne.

* * *

Azula sat around what used to be father's war table. It was a large table fitting 100 people comfortably. She wore an orange and yellow robe. Her flame crown sat on her head. Even though she was representing the Air Nation, she did not want anyone to forget she was a princess of the Fire Nation by birth. The Avatar was on her right and Toph sat on her left.

Zuko was giving a long speech about the nations coming together and how it was their duty to uphold peace. It took a lot of Azula's self-control to not roll her eyes. Aang squeezed her hand under the table. When Zuko was finally done the floor was given to the Earth Kingdom.

A man named King Aarn spoke. Azula recognized him name. Katara had said he was now King of Omashu. She had also said he was her best bet at an Earth Kingdom royal ally. He was young but smart. He spoke of wanting to create an exchange program with the other nations for the young people in his city. Azula made a note to talk to him during a recess.

The process of a representative speaking on what they needed continued for an hour before it was King Kuei's turn. Azula didn't miss how he avoided her side of the table.

"I am fortunate to say Ba Sing Se lacks nothing. Peace has restored our beautiful city and our people prosper. However, a great injustice was done years ago that was never fully righted. I, King Kuei, demand for justice to be upheld. I demand for the conqueror of Ba Sing Se stand trial!"

Everyone turned to look at Iroh. "Not him! Her!" King Kuei pointed at Azula. Everyone began to talk at once. Aang protectively put his hand on Azula's arm.

"Quiet! Kuei what you ask for is out of the question. The Fire Nation punished Azula. She has served her time and was deemed free by the Avatar himself. "Zuko stated firmly.

"Of course the Avatar would free his bed warmer. But the fact remains she has not stood trial."

"How dare you call my sister a bed warmer!" Zuko stood ready to punch the Earth King.

"Silence!" Aang yelled. Everyone turned to look at him. "Whatever wrongs Azula did in the past is done. If we hold a trial for her then a trial must be held for you as well King Keui and almost everyone else in this room."

"Excuse me?" Kuei asked confused.

"If Azula must stand trial for bringing down the walls of Ba Sing Se then you must stand trial for the incompetence you had as a ruler. Can it not be argued the fall of Ba Sing Se also had your hand in it?"

"The Avatar speaks the truth. It would be unfair to bring only the Princess to trial for her war crimes when most people in this room are guilty as well." King Aarn spoke.

"If we are truly to move forward with peace, then we must forgive and learn from the past." Iroh wisely said. The other representatives nodded in agreement.

Kuei gave everyone death glares, "Is this how you all really feel?"

Everyone in the room gave a unanimous "Yes." Kuei took his seat and said nothing.

"Let's take an hour recess," Zuko suggested. People began to trickle out of the room to get some fresh air.

Kuei walked up to Azula and leaned into her ear, "This isn't over."

Azula smiled, "Careful, your majesty. I might have to finish what I started."

Aang watched them but decided to let Azula handle it. He wanted to avoid a conflict at all cost, but if he had to choose between peace and Azula, well the choice was easy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air Bender.**

Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers! I want to say thank you to the great readers that reviewed and to everyone who added this story to their alerts. Now, things might seem a little slower in this chapter but I promise it's necessary for the big stuff that's about to happen. Sit back, relax, read, and review!

Chapter 8 – Ember Island

The next couple of days of meetings went a lot smoother than the first. Azula was pleased to be having dinner with King Aarn. He seemed very open to the idea of exchanging students between his kingdom and the Air Nation. Sokka and Mai were also at their table, nodding in agreement to the idea.

"Princess Azula, have you plans of opening a university in the Air Nation?" King Aarn asked.

Azula laughed dryly, "The Air Nation isn't large enough for a university. Fire Lady Mai has given me suggestions for a more structured education and formal schooling, which I plan to carry out within the next year."

"It would be great to send some of those kids to the South Pole. There are so many new things being built. It would be a great learning experience," Sokka said.

"If we want to keep the peace, I believe these exchange programs will be the biggest stepping stone," King Aarn said as everyone nodded in agreement.

Azula was proud of herself. She had made an ally with a powerful Earth King. Not only that but she was making progress with most of the other representatives, except of course for the ones from Ba Sing Se. With Sokka's help, both Water Tribes agreed to help her with the exchange program.

Azula's thoughts were interrupted when she felt the Avatar's hand on her shoulder. He smiled brightly at her before turning his attention to everyone else. "Are you guys going to grab seats for the entertainment?" he asked.

King Aarn nodded, "I've always enjoyed the fire bending performances. It would be a treat to see someone bend lightning though." He gave Azula a wink.

She rolled her eyes, "Not tonight. I wouldn't want to scare all of these nice people."

Sokka laughed, "Then try smiling more often. Ow!" He whimpered as he rubbed the arm Azula punched.

* * *

It had been a very long time since Azula saw a Fire Nation performance. Mai and Zuko had outdone themselves putting the show together. There were Fire benders, belly dancers, and a magician. But it was the grand finale that stole Azula's breath. Fireworks of different colors and patterns lighted the night sky. These weren't ordinary fireworks though. Specially trained fire benders manipulated the fireworks to look like dragons flying, fire benders fighting, and much more. The last time Azula saw a show like this was with her mother, father and Zuko.

Thanks to the Avatar, Azula had the best seat in the palace. To be more precise she was on the tallest palace roof. "I've been thinking, we should go to Ember Island with Zuko and Mai," Aang said as he rubbed the small of her back.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Azula agreed as she kissed him. "Let's just hope we survive the rest of the week."

"It's only two more days and then everyone will be gone."

"Good. If I never see that smug bastard Kuei again it will be too soon." Azula stated.

"I actually…um…wanted to talk about what he said during the first meeting," Aang stammered nervously.

Azula saw where this conversation was going and she did not want to have any part of it, "He's an idiot. Just forget it."

"I just don't want you think that I don't lo…" but Aang didn't finish because Azula pressed her fingers to his lips.

"Not now Avatar."

"I want to talk about this Azula." Aang protested.

"Well I don't." Azula decided to climb down the roof herself. Aang quickly grabbed her and air bended them down in silence. "I'm sleeping alone tonight," she stated.

His grey eyes penetrated her, "This conversation isn't over." He walked away to his own rooms.

* * *

Alone in her bed Azula replayed their conversation. In the safety of her own mind she could admit she wanted to hear him say he loved her. She allowed a small glimmer of hope that she really wasn't just his bed warmer. She also wasn't fool enough to think their relationship would be consequence free. In the safety of Fire Palace they could act as they wished, but the outside world wouldn't like. If he loved her then did that mean he put her above his Avatar duties and the world?

* * *

The last two days of meetings were so busy that Azula and Aang came to a sort of truce. Neither one brought up their fight and instead focused on wrapping up the meetings and getting ready for Ember Island. At the last meeting Azula had arranged dates for when the Northern Air Temple students would start their exchange program. In less than a year Dulin and his friends would spend a month in Omashu, a month in the South Pole and they would finish with a month in the Fire Nation before setting back home.

Azula was very pleased with how quickly she was able to make the arrangements. There was still much planning to do but she decided to worry about that after her vacation.

She was in her rooms getting ready for Zuko's private dinner party. Most of the guests had left yesterday when the meetings were officially over. Only the Fire Lord's close friends remained. Azula was deciding on an orange/red robe with a dark gold sash or a red gown. Iroh walked into her rooms, "What a beautiful robe," Iroh said pointing to the orange/red one. "I don't think I've seen a robe that color before."

Azula tossed the red gown onto her bed; "I had the royal tailors create a special dye for me."

"Mixing your two nations, how very clever Princess Azula," Iroh complimented.

Azula snorted, "I'm Fire Nation, Uncle."

Iroh smiled, "It's okay to be both."

She didn't have time to read into his words, "Was there something you needed Uncle?"

"I wanted to say thank you for the tea. I also wanted to tell you that I've decided to stay in the palace."

"You're moving back? What about your home in the Earth Kingdom?" Azula was curious.

"Since I'll be a great-uncle soon I figured it was time to come back home. "

Azula gave a dry laugh, "Zuko and his big mouth. He must have told everyone by now."

Iroh chuckled, "He's excited to be a father. I'm excited to have little ones running around the palace again."

"Mai's only having one baby," Azula reminded him.

Iroh gave her a mischievous smile, "Yes but she and Zuko aren't the only ones who can give me great nieces and nephews."

Azula looked at him seriously, "Don't start."

Iroh shrugged, "You can't blame your old uncle for trying."

* * *

Azula sat next to Suki as the Avatar and Sokka had a fruit pie eating contest. "I'm not sure if I am disgusted or amazed."

"A little of both," Suki answered.

"I win!" Aang yelled happily through a mouthful of pie.

"No fair!" Sokka sulked as Suki went over cheer him up.

Aang swallowed and turned to Azula, "Aren't you proud?"

The Princess rolled her eyes, "This is what the great Avatar wants me to be proud of?"

Aang smiled, "This is what Aang wants you to be proud of."

Azula knew what he was hinting at, but was grateful he decided to get more fruit pies and drop the subject.

* * *

Azula hadn't been on a ship since she tried to capture the Avatar. The salty air filled her lungs. The cool breeze blew her loose raven locks back. Water would never be her element, but looking at the beautiful sea calmed her. They were almost to the island.

"Remember when we used to come as kids?" Zuko asked as he stood behind her.

"Yes. We would beg Mother and Father to let us live on the island," Azula reminisced. They stood in silence watching the waves hit the ship. Both wondering how different their lives would have been if maybe their parents had given into their wishes.

* * *

She was sun tanning with Mai while their men played in the water. The summer palace hadn't changed much, which brought comfort to Azula. So much in her life was different; it was nice to have her childhood vacation home stay the same.

She felt cold water go down her chest and heard Mai shriek as Zuko and Aang laughed. The Avatar was bending a ball of water. Before he could toss it on her she shot his feet with mini lightning sparks.

"Hey!" he yelled while laughing. She saw Mai go after Zuko and advanced towards the Avatar.

"You'll pay dearly for that," she promised. Aang smiled and bended water into octopus arms that he used to gently whip at her ankles and rear end.

Azula couldn't dodge all of his attacks but she was able to shoot fireballs at his octopus arms. Just when she thought he was done she saw a huge wave of water come towards her. She couldn't run away because the Avatar grabbed her and brought her into the water.

She didn't feel the rush of water fill her nose and mouth. Instead the Avatar held her as he bended the water around them. She could see the fish swim around them. She could even see the coral reef under her feet. The Avatar let her explore before taking them back to the surface.

They sat on a more secluded part of the beach. The sun was high in the sky. Azula closed her eyes and let it dry her.

Aang admired Azula in her red bikini. She looked like a siren waiting for a ship of sailors. Aang laughed to himself thinking how beautiful yet dangerous she could be. He reached for her hand and pulled her onto his chest. "Azula?"

"Yes?" She murmured.

"I love you."

She pulled herself away to look into his eyes. "Why would you say that?"

Aang was confused, she sounded upset. "Why wouldn't I? It's the truth."

She shook her head. "Let's drop it."

"No, Azula. I know you don't want to talk about this but we have to. I'm not asking for a deep conversation. I just want to know that you feel the same way I do," he said passionately.

Her golden eyes never left his. She wasn't an emotional person. She had never asked for love. She could easily tell him she didn't want a relationship. There was the most powerful man on Earth waiting with an open heart. However she didn't see the Avatar. She finally saw Aang, the man who helped her, who waited for her, who would love her. "I love you too, Aang."

Just like he said, he didn't ask for more. Instead he kissed her passionately as their love consumed them with a blazing heat.

* * *

Mai had insisted they have dinner at an outdoor restaurant. Zuko and Azula had protested saying people would recognize them but the pregnant woman got her way.

"I don't see how Aang and I got dragged into this. She's your wife," Azula grumbled at Zuko while she picked at her food.

"Think of it as family time," Zuko said sarcastically.

After dinner the four of them went to watch a local play. The story was about a beautiful fire nation princess that fell in love with a volcano spirit. The spirit would only show him self to her at night, because that was the only time he didn't have to guard the lava from spilling over and destroying the nation. One night, when the princess gave herself to him, the spirit forgot to leave before sunrise. He was able to stop the volcano from completely racking havoc but damage was done.

Everyone blamed the princess. As punishment, the Fire Lord banished her across the nation to a high tower. She could see the volcano but was forbidden from leaving her tower. The spirit had no clue as to his princess's whereabouts. Since he could only search at night, it took him two years to find her. When he did find her, he was able to help her escape. But the volcano was too far away and the spirit wasn't able to reach it before sunrise. In order to keep the volcano from erupting and to save her love, the princess threw herself into the volcano. It was said that Agni took pity on the lovers and allowed the princess to become a spirit of the volcano.

Azula was impressed by the actors' performance. Never had a play caught her attention like that. "Is the story true?" She asked Aang.

"It might be. I've never met any volcano spirits." Aang answered.

"This play was much better than the one we saw together," Zuko told Aang. Both men laughed.

"You mean the one where a girl played Aang and Zuko was in love with Katara?" Mai asked.

It was Azula's turn to laugh, "I'd like to see that."'

Both men shook their heads, "Absolutely not. Besides, they stopped performing it when I became Fire Lord," Zuko said smugly.

Azula just rolled her eyes as they walked back to the summer palace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - I do not own Avatar The Last Air Bender **

Author's Note: Surprise my wonderful readers! I had some free time and I wanted give you guys an extra update! :) Just as an FYI, this story is nowhere near done. I have a few more arcs in store and I'm even thinking about a sequel. I really enjoy writing this story and I love that there are people who enjoy reading it. As always, sit back, relax, read and review!

Chapter 9 – Earth and Water

Azula found herself on Appa soaring through the sky. The couple of weeks on Ember Island had gone by too fast. However she had a lot of work to do at the Northern Air Temple, which was where they were headed. She also had a time frame of six months. She promised Mai she would be at the Fire Nation palace for the royal birth.

"We're here!" Aang said happily. He quickly grabbed her around her waist and jumped from Appa.

There was a small crowd of people waiting for them. Surprisingly it wasn't Aang who was swarmed by fans but Azula. Dulin was the first to greet Azula with a bow. "Princess Azula! It's an honor to see you again."

She waved away his formalities, "I know all of you have been practicing your fighting and bending." The group of teenagers nodded. "Good because I won't go easy on you."

"Princess Azula, please tell us about the conference." An eager girl of about fifteen named Atiya asked. The others began to murmur in excitement.

Azula gave them a hard look, "That can wait until after dinner."

The group groaned. "Oh stop whining." She led them to an open courtyard and began to stretch. "As all of you know, Dulin requested the Northern Air Temple take part in an exchange program. The Avatar and I agreed it would be an excellent way for you to see the world and help maintain peace."

She sat down on a bench as the group waited eagerly for her to continue. "King Aarn of Omashu had a similar idea for the students at his new university. Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and Fire Lady Mai are also interested in the program. Now, before we can send anyone anywhere we need to establish some sort of formal education. I can't have you represent the Air Nation and not know how to read, write, or simple mathematics."

"Princess Azula, some of the adults here used to be teachers. Maybe we could set up something with them?" Dulin offered.

Azula nodded, "Someone bring me parchment and ink. I'll also need messenger hawks. Dulin, go find the people you said were teachers. We only have a few months to set this up."

Everyone rushed to do as they were told. _Yes, vacation time is over_, Azula thought to herself.

* * *

It was almost past midnight when Azula finally got to the room she shared with Aang. He was on the balcony meditating, "Busy day?"

Azula snorted, "It's going to be a busy few months."

"Try not to tire yourself out," Aang said with concern.

"Don't be ridiculous. I've fought in a war. Setting up a school will be nothing," Azula stated as she snuggled into the bed next to him. Aang decided it was pointless arguing with her. He kissed her goodnight but she was already fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Azula rose with the sun. Her fan club was waiting for their morning sparring lesson. To her surprise, they remembered everything she had taught them. It was a good feeling knowing these kids respected her. There was no fear in the way they approached her. With them her past was never an issue.

After lunch, Aang called a temple meeting. He and Azula agreed the sooner they had a council the easier their work would become. The temple residents were buzzing with excitement.

Aang stood in the center of the courtyard. "I'm sure all of you know that Princess Azula and I returned from the World Peace Conference. Before we left many ideas were presented to us. The one idea everyone agreed on was setting up a council to help run the temple. When the air benders resided here, we had a council of elders. After much thought, I've decided a council of elders will not fit with our new nation. Also, position of council member will not be for life. Any council member is free to step down when he or she chooses."

The Mechanist spoke up, "Avatar Aang, how will we decide who is in the council and for how long?"

Aang smiled, "I'm leaving that up to everyone here. Of course I will help but this is your home and you all are Air Nation now. I trust everyone can work together."

* * *

After two days of meetings and voting, the residents had set up a council, needing only small amounts of help from the Avatar or Azula. The idea of voting and council rotation was strange to Azula, since she was royalty. However, she was proud to see Dulin take up a leadership role during the meetings. He was her star pupil. It was decided that the youngest council members would be 18 and there would be 10 members, one male and one female for each age group. That meant Dulin couldn't be a council member just yet but Azula had no doubt he would when he came of age.

Once the council was decided Azula and her fan club set to work on creating an education system. There were a few temple residents that were teachers back in the Earth Kingdom and Fire Colonies but a couple more would be needed. Azula had sent a messenger hawk to Mai asking for help. The Fire Lady was quick to respond with a promise of a couple of teachers who were interested in moving to the Northern Air Temple. The teenagers were excited to get new residents.

With Aang's permission and help, Azula was able to convert one of the larger wings into classrooms. The teachers from the Fire Nation would bring supplies but Azula decided to ask King Aarn and Sokka for help in getting more. This led to personal invitations to Omashu and the Southern Water Tribe.

"I'm going to need to borrow Appa for a few of weeks," Azula told Aang as she read King Aarn and Sokka's messages.

"You aren't going by yourself are you?" Aang asked.

"Why not?"

"I'll miss you," Aang said as he hugged her from behind. They had been so busy they didn't have much alone time.

"Then come with me," Azula said simply.

Aang smiled as he pushed her onto their bed and nibbled at her ear. "Is that an order, Princess?"

Azula flipped him over and she straddled him, "Of course it is, Avatar." He let out a low growl before he ripped her clothes off.

* * *

The journey from the Air Temple to Omashu wasn't too long, which Azula was grateful for. As she entered the city gates with the Avatar she released this was her first time in the Earth Kingdom as a guest and not an invader.

"We are definitely going to ride the mail carts, "Aang said excitedly.

Azula raised an eyebrow, "You can do that. I will occupy myself with more dignified behavior.

"King Bumi did it." Aang argued. Azula ignored him as they walked up the steps of the Omashu University. She admired her surroundings. The last time she was here she didn't really have a chance to appreciate Omashu's beauty.

King Aarn was waiting for them, "Princess Azula, Avatar Aang, welcome to Omashu."

Both Azula and Aang bowed slightly before King Aarn waved away their formalities, "I hope you aren't too tired from your trip. Since you will only be spending a few days in Omashu I figured we'd start here." He eagerly began to give them a tour.

Aang tried his best to not look bored as they walked the vast halls. Azula was fascinated, though she kept a calm facial expression. There were so many departments and so many more people walking around.

King Aarn happily explained the projects each department was working on. "Our doors have only been open for two years but my goal is to have this university rival Ba Sing Se's. We are lucky that we have professors from the Fire Nation and Water Tribes. Ba Sing Se can't boast diversity like we can."

He led them into a room with boxes piled neatly against the wall. "These are the materials our students have put together for you, Princess Azula."

Azula opened one of the boxes and found a variety of books, "This is very generous of you and your students King Aarn. I thank you."

King Aarn smiled happily, "Think nothing of it Princess Azula."

* * *

In too short a time they were back on Appa heading towards the Southern Water Tribe. Azula had enjoyed her time in Omashu. She had sat in some of the lectures and talked with students and professors. She never thought herself an academic when she was younger. She was a quick learner and easily passed all her classes but she never took an interest in what she was studying. She wouldn't claim to be as passionate about academics as King Aarn was, but she saw how important a solid education was for the children at the temple.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the Avatar wrapped a coat around her shoulders. "It's going to get cold soon."

"I can raise my body temperature. Or did you forget I was a fire bending prodigy?" Azula asked as she put her arms inside the coat sleeves.

"If I ever did forget, I'm sure a lightning bolt to the head will remind me," Aang said jokingly.

Azula gave him a small smile that promised much worse than lightning bolts. Ahead of her she saw the Southern Water Tribe. She had never seen so much snow in her life. It looked so fragile, but she knew looks could be deceiving.

Appa flew over the high standing snow gate. The arctic air bit at Azula. She thanked Agni she could easily raise her body heat.

"Hey Azula! Watch this!" The Avatar happily yelled as he jumped off Appa and bended the snow to wrap around him. He looked like a snowman.

Azula tossed blue fire balls at him. "Not the best armor."

Aang laughed, "I taught myself that trick when I studied under Master Pakku. Oof!" He fell forward from a snowball to the head.

"Sneak attack!" Sokka yelled as more snowballs came at the Avatar. Aang was quick to make snowballs and throw them back. "Azula help!" Sokka yelled. Azula had taken a few steps back. She had no interest in looking like a fool.

Aang and Sokka weren't going to give up that easy, "Come on Princess! You aren't scared of snow are you?" Aang teased.

Azula huffed, "Watch it Avatar." Foolishness be damned, she made a snowball and threw it at Aang as he laughed.

"Yes! You're toast Aang!" Sokka cheered as he joined Azula's assault.

* * *

Chief Hakoda had prepared a feast for his guests. Azula was impressed by the variety of Water Tribe cuisine. She even enjoyed the sea prune soup, which Aang avoided.

She was happy to get under the thick fur covers. After a long day of traveling, snowball fights and the big meal she was exhausted. Aang was gently massaging her neck. "You throw a mean snowball Azula."

Her eyes were closed as she began to drift into sleep. "I did warn you."

Aang lied down next to her. "I'll get you next time."

Azula answered with light snoring.

"They don't have classroom settings like in the Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation. Instead the kids go to different parts of the village to meet their instructors. Over there is where the water benders train for fighting and over there are the healing huts," Sokka explained to Azula as he gave her a tour. She could see the Avatar teaching the younger water benders his snowman trick.

She had to admit that she was impressed with Sokka's help. He had arranged scrolls for her to take back. He, Mai and Katara were even commissioning books on Northern and Southern Water Tribe history. Sokka promised once it was ready he would have copies sent to her. Azula hadn't realized how close Mai was with the Water Tribe siblings. The Avatar explained to her that while Zuko was smoothing things over with the Earth Kingdom, Mai had been a big benefactor to helping rebuild the Water Tribes.

They walked towards Appa. Azula was glad to see Aang had taken care of loading their luggage. "Ready?" he asked.

Azula nodded as she climbed up. Sokka and the other villagers were waving goodbye. She was glad to be flying back to the Northern Air Temple. "Appa, yip yip!" She said before the Avatar could.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - I do not own Avatar The Last Air Bender.**

Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers! So things are going to get very interesting for everyone in the following chapter. Remember please enjoy and review!

Chapter 10 - Surprise

There were only a few days left before Azula and Aang had to go back to the Fire Nation palace. The past few months had gone by in a blur for Azula. Not only was she responsible for laying the groundwork on the education system, but also whenever Aang left the temple for Avatar duties, the residents had looked to her as a leader.

She stood alone in one of the courtyards practicing her fire bending. She rarely had time alone and she relished it. When she trained with the teenagers she had to hold herself back. But here alone she could unleash her power.

Aang watched her create fire blades and shoot them into the sky. The way she moved through her sets of kicks, jabs and jumps were like dancing. Never had Aang encountered a more graceful fire bender.

Azula was about to create a wall of blue fire when she saw him. He made a lame attempt at hiding behind a thin tree. "Spying is rude."

Aang blushed, "I wasn't spying. I was admiring."

Her golden hues danced with mischief. "Fight me Avatar."

Aang looked at her confused, "Why would I fight you?"

"Spying on a princess is a great offense." Azula threw fire blades at him.

"You can't be serious," Aang said as he narrowly dodged the blades. She didn't answer him. Instead she created two fire whips aimed at his arms. When he saw she was serious Aang threw up an earth wall, "That's not fair for you Azula. I am master of all four elements."

Azula smiled at the challenge, "We will see." She was thrilled to finally fight a worthy opponent. She circled him before leaping in with a fire kick. He used water from a nearby fountain to trap her feet in ice. She easily melted the ice and dodged rocks coming her way.

She decided playtime was over and ran towards him. He hardly had time to dodge her fire blasts when he fell backwards. She was on top of him for a fraction of a second before he overpowered her. She blew fire into his face and used the distraction to stand up.

Aang was impressed. There wasn't anyone else who could really make him work hard during a fight. He used a surprise attack and shot lightning at her. She easily redirected it. He didn't miss the look of surprise before she sent lightning bolts at him. He easily flicked them away.

She came at him again with a serious of fire kicks and punches. He used his air bending to evade her. He finally came up behind her and pinned her arms to her back. She struggled to release his hold but he was too strong. "I win, princess," he whispered in her ear.

He turned her around and was surprised when she fiercely kissed him. It should have angered her to lose but instead it turned her on. He was truly the most powerful man on Earth and he belonged to her. Her kiss was returned with a great hunger. He lifted her and carried her to their room.

He roughly tossed her on the bed. She began to claw at his clothes. When she finally had them off she used her lips to explore his muscular body. He let out a groan before pushing her back down to return the favor. He parted her legs and made his way inside. She let out a whimper. He looked into her eyes as he whispered words of love. She felt her heart swell as she replied.

* * *

She could hear his heart beating steadily. He was caressing her hair. They were both tired but neither one of them wanted to sleep. He knew he could spend the rest of his life looking at her. She rarely said anything affectionate but he was sure of her love. Since the day she had admitted her feelings for him, he had thought of their future. There wasn't anyone else in the world for him. But he was hesitant to ask her to be his wife because of the responsibility it would come with for her.

These past few months had laid rest to his fears. He saw how much she cared about rebuilding the Air Nation. She didn't shy away from a challenge and she easily took to running things when he was gone. He sat up and kissed her forehead.

She watched him earth bend a small opening into the wall. He pulled out a small red box. She looked at him curiously as he sat down next to her, "Open it."

She gently opened it. Inside was the most exquisite ring she had ever seen. The reddest ruby sat on top of a gold band. It was shaped like a flame with tiny clusters of orange gems framing it. She held it to the light and saw the colors bounce; it truly looked like a flame. He took the ring from her and held her chin. "I love you Azula. I know we didn't start off on the right foot but everyday I've spent with you has been the best day of my life. I'm asking for a lot, but will you marry me?"

Azula was stunned. "I didn't think Air monks got married."

"They don't but I'm not your typically air monk," he answered, still holding the ring.

She gave him her hand, "Yes, I'll marry you Aang." He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply. "When did you even have time to buy a ring?"

He smiled, "When we were in Omashu I was exploring the caves. I found the ruby. During one of Avatar missions I stopped at the royal jeweler's shop in the Fire Nation."

"I've never seen orange gems before," Azula commented as she held her ring to the light admiring how it looked on her.

"Those I found a couple of years ago at the Southern Air Temple. They grow deep in the caverns and are hard to get free. I held onto them just in case," he pulled her on top of him and planted kisses on her jaw line.

Azula knew what he wanted and was happy to oblige.

* * *

Aang was saying goodbye to everyone while Azula stood with her group of students. "King Aarn's men will be here in a couple of days to escort you to Omashu. I know you need no reminder to carry yourself in an honorable manner."

The students nodded. She studied their faces. "I have to go. I will see you when you return."

Before she could join Aang, Dulin yelled, "Group hug!" and she felt dozens of arms around her. She made no effort to push them back right away. "We will miss you Princess Azula."

She rolled her eyes, "Stop acting foolish." The students moved away and joined the crowd of residents saying good-bye.

"They really like you Azula," Aang commented.

She made herself comfortable on Appa, "Hurry up. Mai will have our heads if we miss the birth."

Aang smiled, "Yip, yip!"

* * *

Azula and Mai were tossing knives at targets in Mai's private courtyard. Despite Mai's large stomach, she had a perfect shot. A servant brought lunch, which Azula took as break time. She had greatly missed the spicy food of the Fire Nation.

Mai was picking at her food when she put down her chopsticks. "Azula, help me to my bedchamber."

Azula didn't look up from her meal, "You have two legs."

Mai snatched the princess's chopsticks, "My water broke." She pointed to the wet mess around her.

Azula wrinkled her nose and helped Mai to her bedroom. "You there," she said to a servant, "Inform the Fire Lord that the Fire Lady is in labor. Get the royal physician and tell the Avatar I will not be able to join him for training."

The servant quickly ran out of the room. Mai was idly playing with a loose thread on her robe. She made a couple of pained expressions but for the most part she looked bored.

Azula wasn't sure what to say. She had never seen a birth before. "Should I bring you something?"

Mai shook her head, "Do you think this will take long?"

Azula snorted, "How would I know?"

* * *

The sun was setting and still no baby. Azula sat in Mai's living area with Aang. She tried to shut her ears from Mai's agonized moaning. The royal physician had assured them that everything was going well.

Aang put his arm around Azula's shoulder, "She's going to be fine."

"It's enough not to make me want to have kids," Azula shuddered.

Aang laughed, "The conqueror of Ba Sing Se is afraid of childbirth?"

Azula shot him a dirty look. Zuko came out of the room, "Azula the royal physician said it's time."

She stood up and followed her brother into the room. Mai was in the center of the large bed. She was sweating and her hair was stuck to her face. Zuko pushed Azula towards Mai.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

Mai gave her a dirty look, "How do you think I feel?" Azula decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Okay your highness, push." Mai grabbed hold of both of the royal siblings' hands. Zuko said words of encouragement. Azula decided to just let Mai squeeze the feeling out of her hand.

After a few minutes, the room was filled with the cry of a baby. Azula saw a little pink body with dark black hair. One of the nurses quickly wrapped him in blankets and handed him to Mai. Once in his mother's arms the baby quieted down. Zuko stroked the baby's cheek. Golden eyes stared back at them.

Azula smiled, she knew he would be a fire bender. "What are you naming him?'

"Kanbe." Mai answered. She handed the baby to Zuko as she closed her eyes.

"Do you want to hold him?" Zuko asked.

Azula nodded and held her nephew. She was amazed at how tiny he was. One of the nurses gently took him from her for cleaning. The royal physician shooed the siblings out so Mai could rest.

In the living area Aang and Iroh sat waiting for them. Zuko had a huge grin on his face, "I have a son."

Iroh hugged him, "Congratulations Zuko."

* * *

Azula flopped on her bed. Her feet were killing her. With Mai resting and Zuko passed out it fell on her to make sure the royal couple ate, hold the baby while he cried himself to sleep and make sure the nursery was set up.

Aang came in with a tray of noodle soup. Azula quickly devoured it. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday," Azula answered after drinking a cup of tea.

"You were great Azula. I know Mai and Zuko really appreciate your help."

"They better," Azula said as she yawned.

Aang brought the covers to her chin. "It's good practice."

"We have to plan a wedding first," Azula reminded him.

"Does that mean you're no longer afraid of having children?" Aang asked with a smile.

"A Fire Nation princess fears nothing." Azula said as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The countryside reminded him of a home long ago burned. He would never forget the smell of pine or the sounds of his people. He had hated the Fire Nation for so long but under the love and guidance of the other temple residents Dulin had learned to forgive.

The cart raddled and he let out a groan. One of the soldiers banged on the side and told him to shut up. He prayed to any spirit that would listen for a way out of this.

* * *

_Two Days Earlier _

Classes were over for the day. Dulin and his Air Nation friends were in the library studying. Atiya was quizzing him when a group of Omashu students approached.

"Why are you guys in here? It's so nice out today." One of the older male students called Bingwen said.

"We don't want to fall behind in our studies," Dulin answered.

Bingwen smiled, "You guys won't. Have you been outside the city?" The group shook their heads. "Well some of us are going to camp in the forest tonight. One of our buddies is going to set up his telescope so we can watch the stars. You guys should join us. We're meeting outside the wall in an hour."

The Air Nation group looked at Dulin for an answer, "Okay. Sounds like fun."

Bingwen and his friends were a lot of fun to be around. They had taken it upon themselves to show the Air Nation students around. Dulin admired Bingwen because although he was King Aarn's cousin, he never used his royal connections to gain an advantage. Dulin and his friends had been nervous about their reception in Omashu but soon realized their fears were for not.

Camping with the Omashu students was a lot of fun. A lot of them were earth benders and were more than willing to teach Atiya, the only earth bender in their group, some moves. Like Dulin, Atiya's village had been destroyed and she was an orphan of the war.

Some of the students were sitting around the campfire exchanging stories while others took turns at the telescope. What none of the students realized was that they were being watched. High in the trees a young man in camouflage was taking note of how many earth benders there were and how many students belonged to the Air Nation. He knew his commanding officer would be happy to hear that their targets walked right into their camp.

The next morning Dulin woke up with a start. He felt the earth beneath him shake and heard screams. There were men in dark green uniforms trying to round up the students.

He saw Bingwen, Atiya and other earth benders trying to fight them off but they were outnumbered. He grabbed for the small knife he always carried on him and began to fight. He was able to knock out one of the men but two more were on him.

Dulin saw that all of his Air Nation friends and some of the Omashu students were being held by the mysterious men. "How many do we have?" a man with a long braid asked.

"10 Air Nation and 5 Omashu students, sir. Bingwen of the Omashu royal family is also among the captured."

The man with the braid gave a chilling smile, "Well, this will defiantly work in King Kuei's favor. The Avatar will have no choice but to give up his harlot."

"You're the Dai Li! Let us go right now!" Bingwen yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Lord Bingwen. You see King Kuei needs you and your friends to reason with the Avatar."

"King Kuei will never have Princess Azula as a prisoner," Dulin said. Everyone had heard the story of how King Kuei had demanded Princess Azula be brought to trial.

"What makes you so sure boy?" The man in charge asked.

"She is Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, conqueror of Ba Sing Se. She brought your walls down once and she will do it again," Dulin answered with confidence. The last thing he saw was the commander's arm raised before everything went black.

* * *

_Present_

Azula was with Aang practicing her fire bending when Zuko rushed over to them. He had a worried look on his face and was clutching a letter. "Come quick, there's been an attack."

"An attack? Where?" Aang asked.

"In Omashu. King Aarn just sent word that your Air Nation students and 5 of his Omashu students were captured, including his cousin," Zuko explained.

"Who would capture them?" Aang took the letter from Zuko.

"Kuei." Azula answered. She let out an angry yell before shooting rounds of lightning into the sky. She would bring down all of Ba Sing Se and display Kuei's head for all to see if it was the last thing she did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - I do not own Avatar The Last Air Bender**

****Author's Note: Welcome back my wonderful readers! So I've gotten some messages about my updating schedule. As of now, I am aiming for once a week. I know I was updating more in the beginning but life gets so hectic. But as a comprise I am making my chapters 2,000 words or more. So yay longer chapters! I really appreciate the feedback. I'm also touched by the number of people who put this on their alerts. Please leave reviews, it really helps when I know what you guys think of the story.

Chapter 11 – Ba Sing Se

Azula paced Zuko's study as she waited for everyone to arrive. "Why are we bothering with a meeting? This problem could be easily solved if you let me take charge."

Zuko watched his sister, "Your solution would cause another war."

She stopped pacing and looked intently at her brother, "You don't think that's what Kuei is asking for? He attacked students, captured the Avatar's people and kidnapped a member of the Omashu royal family. We have every right to demand his head."

"That won't solve anything, Azula." Aang said. He didn't like seeing her in that state. It reminded him too much of the old Azula.

"Although I want to agree with the Princess, I think the better option is for the Avatar and I to negotiate with King Kuei," King Aarn offered.

"He won't negotiate. He wants my head," Azula said frustrated.

"We have to try something," King Aarn countered.

Azula decided she had enough. She stormed out of Zuko's study and made her way towards Mai's rooms. She knew Mai and Ty Lee would be there watching Kanbe. She was forming a plan and would need their help.

* * *

It was the dead of night. Mai and Ty Lee were waiting for her in the courtyard. The Avatar was sound asleep thanks to the sleeping potion she slipped into his tea. A small part of her felt guilty for tricking him, but she was quick to overcome that.

She was surprised when Mai had agreed to join her and Ty Lee in traveling to Ba Sing Se. The only explanation Mai offered was that she would not be excluded from their fun just because she was a mother.

Mai had secured the best ostrich horses at the stables for them. They could reach the harbor before sunrise where a small but fast ship would be awaiting them.

"This is kind of fun," Ty Lee said after a couple of hours of riding in silence.

"You have an odd sense of fun," Mai commented.

"It's kind of like old times. I never thought the three of us would be on an adventure again," Ty Lee explained.

The plan was simple. Azula had reached out to a few men she knew from the Dai Li that were still loyal to her. They would sneak them into the city through the underground and lead them to where the students were kept. The Kyoshi warriors would help sneak the students out to safety, thanks to Ty Lee. Fire Nation warriors from Mai's personal service would make sure to get them into the Fire Nation.

The disagreement started on what to do with King Kuei. Mai and Ty Lee did not think it would be wise to let Azula kill him. Azula argued that he was already endangering the peace with the stunt he pulled. In the end they agreed Ty Lee would knock him out with her chi blocking and they would deliver him to the Avatar. At least that's what Azula claimed she agreed to. She was confident she could beat the two women when the time came.

* * *

Aang woke up when the sun was already high in the sky. He had a pounding headache. He knew something was wrong when Azula was nowhere to be found. He quickly rushed to Zuko's rooms.

"Zuko have you seen Azula?"

"No. Maybe she's with Mai?"

Aang felt his stomach drop. He asked a servant to check Mai and Ty Lee's rooms. When the servant said neither woman could be found Aang knew he had a right to worry, "They went to Ba Sing Se! They've had almost a full day head start."

Zuko was angry and worried, "We have to go after them. Do they really think they can bring down Ba Sing Se by themselves?"

Aang let out a sigh, "They did once."

* * *

What would have normally take a week, they accomplished in three days. It was late at night but they could see the walls of Ba Sing Se. The Dai Li agents had said they couldn't sneak them in until the following night when the guards traded shifts. The three friends had agreed it would be safest to sleep in the woods. They sat around a small fire Azula had created.

"I never got to see your engagement ring Azula," Ty Lee said as she grabbed Azula's hand to admire her ring.

"This isn't really the time," Azula said.

"It's not like we have much else to do," Mai pointed out.

"It's so pretty. When do you think you'll have the wedding?" Ty Lee asked.

Azula shrugged, "We were thinking of next year but after this who knows if he will still marry me."

Mai and Ty Lee exchanged looks, "Don't say that Azula. He loves you, he'll understand."

Azula said nothing as she looked into the orange flames.

* * *

Aang was trying to make up for lost time. He couldn't wait for Zuko and his army of men. His air bending gave him an advantage. He had been traveling for three days with no rest. By nightfall he would be in Ba Sing Se.

The tunnels were dark but Azula dared not use her fire bending. Everyone walked in silence as they approached the underground holding cells. There were two guards keeping watch but they turned a blind eye to the princess and her entourage.

The students looked scared until Azula whispered, "Dulin?"

"Princess Azula? I knew you would come to save us!" Dulin said happily.

"Is this everyone?" Mai asked as she helped Azula open the cells.

Dulin nodded, "Yes." Azula took his chin into her hand and inspected his face. It was heavily bruised and caked with dry blood.

He averted her eyes, "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Why did they beat you?"

"They said horrible things about you, your highness. After all the kindness you have shown me, how could I let them get away with such talk?" Dulin asked

Azula clicked her tongue, "You're a foolish boy."

With all the prisoners out the Dai Li agents quickly took them back into the tunnels. "We haven't much time," one of them said.

"Take the students outside the walls. The Kyoshi warriors will be there ready to escort them to safety," Ty Lee instructed. The Dai Li did as they were told and quickly ushered the students out.

Azula looked at her friends, "It's time."

* * *

Aang saw shadows moving away from the walls of Ba Sing Se. He was surprised to see Kyoshi warriors. "What's going on here?"

The Kyoshi warriors stood in fighting position until they recognized who he was. "Avatar Aang, we are here to escort the students to the Fire Nation."

Aang recognized the students, "Where are Azula, Mai and Ty Lee?"

"They stayed behind. I think they are going after King Kuei," Dulin offered.

He turned to look at the Kyoshi warriors, "Get them out of here quickly." He earth bended a whole into the great wall of Ba Sing Se, he had no time to lose.

* * *

It was just past sunrise when the women found King Kuei's private wing. There were few guards but precise jabs from Ty Lee rendered them useless.

Azula kicked down the most ornate door in the wing. The room was dark but she could easily make out the king startled from sleep in his giant bed. "Who's there?"

Mai answered him with knives pinning him to his headboard. "What do you want?" he asked with a quivering voice.

Azula threw blue flames at the heavy curtains to let the sunlight in. King Kuei's expression turned from fear to anger when he recognized the Fire Nation princess. "Let me go."

Azula smirked as she circled his bed, "I told you I would finish what I started."

Mai began to grow nervous, "Ty Lee, knock him out."

"There's a change of plans ladies," Azula said as she threw fireballs at her friends. Before the fireballs could hit their mark a gust of wind extinguished them. She quickly drew up a wall of blue flames with lightning barbs.

"Azula!" Aang yelled. He knew she would put up a fight but he never thought she could manipulate lightning and fire at the same time, "Mai, Ty Lee get out of here!"

Both women stood their ground, "We aren't leaving her again." Mai stated.

Aang let out a sigh, "Azula please bring down your wall and turn him in."

Azula sent a spark of lightning at his feet in response. She knew what she risked but she didn't care. "Stay out of this Avatar."

"Azula please, he isn't worth it," Ty Lee pleaded.

"Yes, listen to your friends, your madness," King Kuei taunted.

"You aren't helping!" Ty Lee yelled.

"Don't listen to him Azula. You know you aren't crazy. He's just trying to get under your skin, "Aang said.

Azula kept her wall up and turned to look at Kuei. She could easily take him out. He saw the hunger for murder in her eyes and he shivered in true fear, "I didn't mean it Princess Azula. I will release your students and King Aarn's. This was just a misunderstanding."

Azula walked slowly towards him, like a cat approaching its prey. She dropped her wall of fire. Aang was quick but Azula was faster, the whole palace heard King Kuei's chilling scream.

* * *

Kuei's body was limp but Aang quickly found a pulse. He looked at Azula as she dusted herself off, "You didn't kill him."

Azula shrugged, "The smell of burnt flesh would have lingered on my clothes."

Mai and Ty Lee cautiously approached the scene, "If you didn't hurt him then why did he scream?" Ty Lee asked.

Mai looked at Azula, "You scared him badly enough that he fainted."

"Enough talking. Ty Lee paralyze him so we can get going," Azula ordered. She walked out of the room before anyone could say anything more.

* * *

She sat at the fountain aimlessly tossing bread at the turtleducks. The day was turning into twilight and already she could feel a chilling breeze. Soon summer would end and fall would be ushered in with the changing leaves. She had no time for poetic thoughts; the Earth King's trial was tomorrow.

"You aren't coming to dinner?" Aang gently asked as he sat next to her.

She shook her head. They had avoided talking about what happened in Ba Sing Se. He took her hand and played with her engagement ring. "Just tell me what it is you came to say Avatar."

He stopped playing with her ring and looked into her eyes, "In my lifetime, I've lost a lot. I lost my people, my nation and very close friends. But I've also gained a lot. I made new friends, new family and my nation is being rebuilt. Out of everything I gained, I treasure you the most. When I discovered your plan, I was scared that I was going to lose you."

Azula huffed, "You must think very little of my abilities if you thought Kuei was a threat to my wellbeing."

Aang looked at her seriously, "I never doubted your ability to protect yourself against the Kuei and his men. It was the ability to control yourself that I was worried about. I wasn't sure if you were going to let the fog come back or not."

She sat up straighter, "I will never let the fog take over me again. What I did was for honor. I did go into Ba Singe Se with the intention of killing Kuei."

"Why didn't you?" His voice held no judgment, just curiosity.

Azula hated showing her emotions, even to her fiancé, "When I drew my wall of fire, all three of you knew it could kill you. But you, Mai, and Ty Lee didn't leave. I realized that all three of you truly loved me. Most importantly, I realized I loved all three of you back. My love for you, my friends, and even Zuko and Iroh is stronger than my need for a twisted sense of honor."

Aang kissed her deeply. He smiled, "I'm going to tell Zuko that you love him."

Azula smirked, "Careful Avatar, I haven't gone completely soft."

Aang just laughed, "No you haven't. Come on, let's go eat."

Azula stood up, "I have to go do something."

* * *

She sighed before pushing open the heavy door. She could hear Ty Lee chattering away, "I can't wait for Kanbe to start walking. I'm going to teach him all kinds of tricks." Ty Lee noticed Azula before Mai did, "Azula! We missed you at dinner."

Mai said nothing as the Princess walked towards them. Azula held her gaze, "I wasn't hungry."

At the sound of his aunt's voice, Kanbe opened his eyes and began to gurgle. Mai wordlessly handed him to Azula. "Oh Azula, he loves you!" Ty Lee happily said.

Azula took the baby and began to gently rock him, "I didn't come to play with Kanbe."

"Then why did you come?" Mai asked.

Azula sighed, "To apologize for my behavior in Ba Sing Se. I let my rage almost consume me. I appreciate that you two stayed, even though you were in danger."

Mai rolled her eyes, "You think very highly of yourself if you thought us in danger."

Ty Lee giggled, "Oh Azula, you know we love you." She threw her arms around Azula. To Ty Lee's surprise, Azula didn't push away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - I do not own Avatar The Lat Air Bender**

Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers! I owe everyone a HUGE apology! I know it's been a while since I updated and I have a very good reason. I have spent the past month studying super hard for my CBEST exam and volunteering (I'm trying to get into a teaching credential program). The rare moments I had free time to write I could only get a paragraph or two in. Again I am so so sorry, please forgive me! This story is far from over and I have an outline done of how I want everything to go. Updates are going to be a little erratic because I still have to take my exam (wish me luck!) and there will be more exams to come. But I promise I have not abandoned my story. Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 12 – Trial and Home

Azula sat in between Aang and King Aarn. Before them was King Kuei. Behind the fallen king sat an audience made of people from all the nations. Zuko and Mai sat in their thrones with a representative of each nation on either side of them. Everyone had agreed to hold the trial on Fire Nation grounds.

Azula was dressed in Air Nation yellow and orange. She did not wear her flame crown. She wanted to make it clear that she was there as a member of the Air Nation, not a princess of the Fire Nation. She saw Dulin and her other students in the back row. She was glad to see that Dulin's injuries had held thanks to Katara.

"King Kuei, ruler of the Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se, you stand before us accused of the kidnapping of Air Nation students, Omashu students, and a member of the royal Omashu family. How do you plead to these charges?" Zuko asked.

Kuei stood tall, "I am innocent of any crimes." Azula narrowed her golden eyes at him.

Zuko nodded, "Very well. Will those who accuse King Kuei please stand to present your evidence."

King Aarn, Aang, and Azula stood. They had agreed that Aarn would the speaking. "I, King Aarn of Omashu, Avatar Aang, and Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation and Ambassador of the Air Nation accuse King Kuei of Ba Singe Se of kidnapping students from our respective nations. We will present to the court testimonials from the students, the Dai Li agents, and the ransom note sent to Fire Lord Zuko."

"Very well. Please bring forth your first witness," Zuko commanded.

"Our first witness is Lord Bingwen of Omashu," Aarn called his cousin.

Bingwen walked regally to the front of the court, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Lord Bingwen of Omashu. I am cousin to King Aarn. I was amongst the students kidnapped by King Kuei's Dai Li agents."

"In your own words, please tell us what happened," King Aarn asked.

"Some of the Omashu students and I planned to camp outside the city walls to star gaze. The Air Nation students were new to our university and we invited them to join us. The morning after star gazing our camp was attacked. We tried to fight but we were out matched. Some of the Omashu students were able to escape.

Those of us captured were quickly bound with earth cuffs. One of the leaders recognized me and said I was an added value for negotiation. The leader revealed to us that King Kuei planned to use us as bargaining chips in exchange for the Princess Azula. When the Air Nation student, Dulin spoke out against their plot he was beaten.

We were escorted to Ba Sine Se and thrown in prison cells. We were there for a few days until the Princess Azula and her friends freed us."

People began to heavily whisper. Zuko called for order, "Thank you Lord Bingwen, you may be seated. King Aarn please call your next witness."

"I call forth Dai Li Agent Chun Hei," Aarn said.

Chun Hei was a tall man entering his middle age. He stood proud before the court, "I am Dai Li Agent Chun Hei. I have served Ba Sing Se as a Dai Li Agent for twenty-two years. King Kuei and Dai Li Leader Jung Hee created the mission of kidnapping the Air Nation students. The idea was first presented to us as an attempt of bringing the Princess Azula to Ba Sing Se to stand trial. We were told she was visiting the city of Omashu and our mission was to kidnap her. It wasn't until we reached Omashu that the true mission was revealed.

I and other agents tried to talk Agent Jung Hee out of this mission. We did not want to endanger children. He threatened our lives and those of our families if we did not obey. When we got back to Ba Sing Se we sent word to Avatar Aang. Some of the Dai Li agents even made contact with Princess Azula. I ask that the court has mercy on me and my fellow agents."

King Aarn nodded his appreciation, "Thank you Agent Chun Hei." He turned to face the rest of the court, "We have fifteen more students and a dozen Dai Li agents and Kyoshi warriors willing to testify. Their stories are all the same. Innocent students used as pawns, with no regards to their safety, for King Kuei's vendetta against the Princess Azula. The final evidence we present is the ransom note sent to Avatar Aang by King Kuei. We have also attached several decrees issued by King Kuei so his signature can be verified."

"Bring the evidence forward," Zuko said with an outstretched hand. King Aarn gave the letters to him and they were passed around the nation representatives. "The council and I will deliberate. Court is dismissed until sunset."

* * *

They were in Zuko's war room. Aang studied everyone's facial expressions. "Clearly he is guilty," a Water Tribe representative stated.

"Yes, but the question is how he should be punished," an Earth Kingdom representative answered.

Everyone turned to look at Aang. "I don't believe in killing him. But I don't think his family line should keep the throne."

Everyone nodded, "He also can't be imprisoned in the Earth Kingdom. There would be too much of a risk of someone freeing him," Mai said.

"The fair thing to do would be to have him imprisoned in the Air Nation," the Water Tribe representative offered.

Azula shook her head; "There are no prisons in the Air Nation."

"Then he will go to the Boiling Rock. He wanted my sister's head, it's only fair he spend the rest of his days in the Fire Nation," Zuko said firmly.

Everyone agreed. "Who will take over the throne of Ba Sing Se?"

"Give the city to the Air Nation," the King Aarn said.

Azula squeezed Aang's hand under the table. They knew the city would be offered to the Avatar. They had discussed in much detail how they would answer, "No. The Air Nation will not take Ba Sing Se. We suggest letting Lord Bingwen take the throne. He is a wise young man and King Aarn will guide him."

King Aarn was surprised, "Are you sure of this Avatar Aang?"

Aang nodded, "I am certain."

"Then it is decided, King Kuei will be sent to the Boiling Rock. His family will be stripped of their right to the Ba Singe Se throne which will be given to Lord Bingwen of Omashu."

* * *

It would have been an understatement to say Kuei was furious. Azula had never heard so many obscenities spoken in one setting, and she had lived under Ozai's rule. Her expression was cold as she watched him dragged away. It felt like a hallow victory.

* * *

They were back at the Northern Air Temple. After Kuei's trial, Aang had suggested a break and Azula had readily accepted. Despite their kidnapping, the students were still determined to continue the exchange program. As Dulin had said, "We can't shut ourselves off because of one crazy king."

Azula was in one of the temple rooms that she had converted into her office. She was finishing off reports and travel arrangements for the students' trip to the Southern Water Tribe. "Hurry up Azula, I'm hungry but Aang said we can't start lunch without you." Sokka whined.

Azula rolled her eyes, "Tell the Avatar I'll be right there." Although Sokka annoyed her, she was more at ease knowing he and Suki would be escorting the students to the Southern Water Tribe.

"I'm timing you!" Sokka shouted as he walked back to the mess hall.

Before she could get back to work Dulin was in her office, "Princess Azula, may I have a moment?"

Azula waved him in, "What is it Dulin?"

He stood straight but kept his eyes down cast, "Princess Azula, I never personally thanked you for saving me. I want you to know that I will always be your loyal servant."

Azula watched him, "Why will you always be my loyal servant Dulin? Because I saved you?"

Dulin quickly shook his head, "Your highness, I have been your loyal servant long before that. When you first came to the temple we were afraid of you. I lost my home and family in the war. Although we are at peace, I was still wary of the Fire Nation. But when you came and treated my friends and I like normal teenagers instead of orphans, well we admired you. You have such high expectations of us and listen to our opinions. You are a true princess, that's why I am your loyal servant."

Azula stood up, "I expect no less from you, Dulin. I thank you for your words."

Dulin nodded and walked out the room. He didn't see Azula blink back tears as he walked away.

* * *

Aang saw her standing by their window watching the sunset. Sokka and Suki had taken the students to the South Pole that morning. Since then she had said very little. Her eyes were distant as if lost in thought.

"Azula, are you feeling okay?" Aang asked.

She didn't say anything; she just kept looking out the window. Aang walked towards her and took her in his arms, "Please talk to me."

She let out a heavy sigh, "I want to see Zuko."

"You will see him Azula, after we are done setting things up for Bingwen in Ba Sing Se," Aang reminded her.

"I don't want to go to the Earth Kingdom. I want to go to the Fire Nation Palace," Azula stated.

Aang stroked her hair back. He was curious about her change in attitude but he didn't push it, "Okay, I'll take you home."

"Thank you." Azula said without looking at him.

* * *

She preferred riding Appa at night. The winter season had just started so the air was cold, but wrapped in her thick coat she felt comfortable. She closed her eyes and a memory forgotten long ago trickled its way back.

"_It's not fair that Zuko gets to play the tsungi horn and fire bend! I want to play an instrument too," seven-year-old Azula pouted. _

"_Perhaps if your brother focused on his fire bending like you did, he would be able to advance as quickly as you," Ozai stated. Azula didn't miss the look of hurt in her brother's eyes._

"_Zuko is improving every day, my lord. Perhaps it would benefit Azula if she had hobbies outside of fire bending," Ursa said trying to break the tension in the room. _

"_I couldn't care less. But if she starts to fall behind like her brother, I will hold you accountable," Ozai didn't wait to hear more and left the room. _

_Azula clapped her hands, "I'm going to be a better tsungi horn player than you Zuko." _

"_Mom no fair! Make her play something else!" Zuko whined. _

"_Settle down you two. Azula, sweetie, I actually have a different idea for you," Ursa said as she took her daughter's hand. "Zuko, my love, go practice your tsungi horn." _

_Azula was led to her mother's suite, "Azula, sing a song for me." _

"_A song? What song?" Azula asked confused. _

"_Any song," Ursa said with a smile. _

_Azula thought for a moment. She didn't know a lot of songs but decided on one, "Okay I know which song to sing." She cleared her throat,_

"_From the end of the earth, to the farthest sea_

_I searched for my heart's companion_

_A young girl sings, while he accompanies her_

_Your heart is my heart_

_Looking north from my mountain nest_

_My tears fall and wet my blouse_

_Missing him, I will not rest_

_Only love that lasts through hard time is true" _

_Ursa began to clap, "What a beautiful song Azula. It's very special to my heart, and do you know why?" _

_Azula eagerly nodded, "It's the song you wrote for Father when he went to fight in the Earth Kingdom. Why did you want to hear me sing, Mother?"_

"_Making you sing was a sort of test. You have a beautiful voice. I believe you will enjoy singing more than playing an instrument," Ursa explained. _

_Azula thought for a moment, "So you'll teach me to sing, just like you?"_

_Ursa smiled, "I think you'll be a much better singer than I ever could." _

Azula sighed as she let the memory slip into new ones. She remembered the many hours she spent practicing in her mother's suite. She remembered Zuko being jealous of the time Azula spent with their mother. It didn't matter in the end how beautifully Azula sung or how much time she spent in her mother's suite, because Zuko was Mother's favorite.

In time, as Ursa predicted, Azula had become the better singer. When Ursa disappeared she had taken Azula's voice with her. The rare moments she did try to sing, it had felt wrong.

She watched as the Avatar bended clouds into different shapes. She wondered what he would think of her singing. She silently laughed at the idea. Singing was a delicate art, a big contradiction to her personality. No, she would let the singing stay a memory, like her mother.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer - I do not own Avatar The Last Air Bender.

Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers! Thank you so much for your love and support, not only with my story but with my exam. I don't have the results yet but I'm keeping fingers crossed! I want to give a special thanks to everyone who took the time to message me and/or review. I've gotten some new followers and I am so excited! I won't keep you any longer, so please read, enjoy and review!

Chapter 13 – Happy Birthday

Aang held a warm cup of tea in his hands. Iroh's suite was simple yet held much memorabilia of his travels. Zuko didn't bother touching his tea. Aang couldn't help but notice how similar he and Azula were acting.

"Aang, how long will you be in Ba Sing Se?" Iroh asked.

"Oh about three weeks and then I'll be back. Depending on how the citizens of Ba Sing Se receive Bingwen, I might have to go back here and there." Aang said absent-mindedly. He was still staring at Zuko.

"I believe you made the right choice in appointing the throne to Bingwen. He is an Earth Kingdom citizen and is from a popular royal family," Iroh complemented.

"Thanks. Um since the three of us are together, I have questions about Azula," Aang ventured.

Iroh and Zuko gave each other a look. "What kind of questions?" Zuko asked.

"Well, she's acting distant and not speaking much."

Zuko snorted, "Sounds like typical Azula to me."

Aang frowned, "She's never this quiet Zuko. She would kill me if I told you, but back at the Air Temple she almost begged to come back to the palace. She said she didn't want to go to the Earth Kingdom, she wanted to see you."

"She did?" Zuko asked surprised.

Aang nodded, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Zuko was quiet. When it was clear he wasn't going to say anything, Iroh decided to explain to Aang. "Aang next week is Ursa's birthday. I believe this is the first time Zuko and Azula will spend it together since Zuko was banished."

"I'm sorry, Zuko. I didn't know." Aang offered.

"It's not your fault. Aang, I'll talk to Azula," Zuko said.

"Thanks Zuko. I'm just not sure how to help her."

Zuko looked at his friend with seriousness, "You can't Aang."

* * *

Zuko sat in his private study. It had taken a lot of reassuring and then a threat of physical harm to get rid of Aang. Zuko knew his friend meant well but there were some things not even the Avatar could help Azula with. He didn't think their mother's birthday would have any effect on Azula. Before his banishment, she had never acknowledged that day as anything special.

Zuko wasn't sure what to do or say to his sister. He realized he hadn't been the best brother to her. Azula had lived in the palace for almost a year now and their relationship had improved. Yet a small part of him was still afraid of her. He wasn't the insecure teenager he had been in the past, but he knew how hard it would be to defeat her in a fight.

He shook his head. Those thoughts weren't going to help him now. He decided to visit his little sister.

* * *

Azula sat on a love seat reading a book from her private library. She always missed the palace when she was on her travels with the Avatar. It was great seeing new cities but the palace would always be her home. Here she had her room the way she liked it, her courtyard, the gardens, and the chief who remembered Azula's favorite snack, plum dumplings. Most importantly, she now had a real family. Granted, her relationship with Zuko could improve, but she had Kanbe, Mai, Uncle Iroh and Aang.

She heard a knock on the door and sighed at being interrupted. When she opened the door, Zuko didn't wait to be invited in. "Why don't you just walk right in, Fire Lord?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Why waste time?"

Azula gave him a fake smile, "Okay then. What do you want?"

"Aang said you haven't acted like yourself lately."

"The Avatar had a big mouth," Azula said coldly.

"Does it have anything to do with Mother's birthday?"

Azula was about to deny it but instead kept her mouth closed. She narrowed her eyes at her brother.

Zuko sighed, "Talk to me Azula."

Azula sank into the loveseat. She crossed her arms, "This is the first time I can't ignore Mother's birthday." She didn't enjoy opening up to Zuko, but he was the only person who would understand.

Zuko sat across from her, "What do you mean?"

"After she left, Father never let me honor her birthday. He always kept me so busy. When I was in the asylum I don't remember keeping track of days. This is the first time since she left that I've been able to think about her," Azula told him. She felt her emotions rising.

Zuko wasn't sure what to say. He saw Azula fighting to keep her emotions under control. He stood up and sat next to her.

"Zuko, what really happened to Mother?" Azula asked quietly.

He shook his head, "I don't know Azula. I've asked Father and he never told me. I've sent out trusted men across the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom to look for clues but it's like she disappeared into thin air."

Azula searched his golden eyes, the most prominent physical characteristic they shared. "Do you think she's still alive?"

"I hope so," Zuko choked on the words.

A sob caught in Azula's throat. Zuko took her in his arms and held her close. She let herself cry on his chest. She didn't say anything when she felt hot tears on the top of her head. The royal siblings didn't just cry for their lost mother. They cried for their lost childhood, their lost relationships. But despite all they had lost, they had finally found each other.

* * *

Azula walked quietly to her mother's garden. It was almost sunset. She pulled her coat closer to her. Soon it would be spring, but the air was still crispy cold. She could see Zuko sitting on a bench with his tsungi horn. "You can still play that thing?"

Zuko retorted, "Can you still sing?"

Azula rolled her eyes, "Better than you can play."

"Yeah right. Um, Azula, thanks for doing this with me." Zuko said.

Azula rubbed her hands together for warmth, "This stays between us, Zuko."

Zuko nodded, "Of course."

Zuko began to play his tsungi horn as Azula started to sing. It had been a long time since they used the talent their mother taught them. It was hard at first but neither one of them felt sad anymore.

* * *

It had taken three weeks, but Ba Sing Se officially had a new king. Aang was happy to have helped Bingwen but he was even happier that he was going home tomorrow night.

Aang was snapped out of his thoughts by King Aarn, "Sorry could you repeat that?"

"I said it's too bad Princess Azula couldn't be here," Aarn repeated.

"It's going to be a while before Ba Sing Se is ready for a visit from Azula," Aang replied.

Aarn smiled, "It will be sooner than you think. Will you be returning to the Fire Nation tomorrow or the Northern Air Temple?"

"The Fire Nation. I have a lot of work to catch up on," Aang answered while trying to hide a yawn.

Aarn gave him a mischievous smile, "You know Avatar Aang, it has been a long three weeks. Bingwen and I are very grateful for all the work you have done."

Aang nodded, "It's been my pleasure."

"Yes, well I don't think anyone would notice with all the festivities going on if a guest were to leave early. Besides it's such a lovely night, a walk around the stables would be a great way to clear one's mind," Aarn hinted.

Aang smiled, "Thank you. Please give my best to Bingwen."

"Of course, Avatar." Aarn replied.

* * *

Aang decided to take that walk around the stables and say goodnight to Appa. He was surprised to find Appa well rested and packed. "What's going on boy?"

Appa grunted and moved his head to the left. Aang noticed a note tired on Appa's horn. He quickly untied it and read.

_Avatar Aang, I hope you don't find it forward of me to have your things packed and your flying bison ready for the journey back to the Fire Nation. But to be honest my friend you have been so distracted these last two days I figured the sooner you are with your Princess the better. Please say hello to Azula on my behalf. _

_ - Aarn _

Aang chuckled, "Appa, yip yip!"

* * *

Azula and Mai stood in Azula's living room with dozens of fabrics laid out before them. The dinning room table held what looked like a hundred different flower arrangements. "None of these are right."

"You said that about the last fifty fabrics," Mai said with boredom.

"That's because they were all wrong. Why is it so difficult to mix red, orange and yellow?" Azula sighed.

"Don't look to me for help. My wedding was planned by my mother," Mai stated.

Azula shot Mari a dirty look, "Maybe I'll have Uncle do this. He's always enjoyed this sort of thing." She looked down when she felt Kanbe tug at her pants. She scooped him in her arms and turned back to look at the maids, "Pack these away."

As the maids buzzed around the room taking everything away, Aang opened the door. His eyes met Azula's and he quickly walked towards her. "Avatar, you're back."

Aang smiled at them, "What's all this?"

"Azula wanted to get started on the wedding planning, but it seems we are in over our heads, "Mai explained as she took Kanbe from Azula.

Aang frowned, "I'm not going to have to help, am I?"

Azula rolled her eyes, "No. I think Uncle will probably end up planning this. I have no patience for it."

Mai didn't miss how her friends' intense gazes. "It's time for Kanbe's nap. I'll see you two at dinner," she said before walking out.

Aang took Azula's hand and led her to their bedroom. He wanted nothing more than to tear off her clothes but he knew they needed to talk first. "Azula, are you feeling better?"

Azula snorted, "Yes, thank you for sending Zuko to check on me."

Aang sighed, "I was worried about you. I thought Zuko might be the only one who would be able to help you."

Azula put her arms around him, "You were right to send Zuko."

"Is that all am I going to get out of you?" Aang asked with a smile.

"No," Azula said as she kissed his neck. Aang let out a low moan as he worked to remove her clothes.

* * *

"Nothing like a nice cup of tea after dinner," Iroh sighed happily.

"We had tea during the dinner Uncle", Azula reminded him.

"Yes but this is after dinner jasmine tea," Iroh explained.

"It's still just leaf juice," Zuko remarked.

"I hope Kanbe inherits you're wonderful personality Zuzu," Azula said sarcastically.

"Better mine than yours," he shot back.

"Both of you stop it right now. Acting like children at your age," Iroh scolded.

"Sorry," the siblings said at the same time.

Aang and Mai exchanged knowing looks. "Hey Azula, why don't you tell your Uncle what you and Mai were trying to do this morning."

Azula gave Aang a dirty look, "It was nothing."

"They were trying to start planning the wedding but it seems it was over their heads," Aang explained.

Zuko laughed, "But you two are girls. This should be fun for you."

Iroh and Aang gave each other "uh oh" looks. Mai turned to face her husband, "Excuse me? This should be fun because we are girls?"

"Well yeah. Wedding planning is all shopping, flowers, and "Oh you look beautiful! No you look beautiful!'" Zuko stupidly said.

"Um Zuko, stop while you're ahead," Aang suggested.

"Ignore him ladies. What was the problem with the wedding planning?" Iroh asked.

"Azula wants to combine Air Nation and Fire Nation colors, food, and the such but was wasn't sure how to do it," Mai offered.

Aang looked at Azula, "You do?"

Azula nodded, "Yes but it's harder than I anticipated. Mai was supposed to help but she wasn't very good."

Mai shrugged, "I told you, my mother handled all the details for our wedding."

"You know, I helped plan your parents' wedding. If you need help Azula, I'd be happy to," Iroh offered cheerfully. His mind was going a mile a minute, ideas forming into plans.

"Thank you, Uncle. I would greatly appreciate that." Azula said gratefully. She wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. Knowing her uncle, she would probably just have to show up.

* * *

Later that night, Aang held Azula in his arms. She was quietly sleeping but sleep was eluding him. The past few nights had been the same. He couldn't explain why, but he felt uneasy. It didn't make sense. The world was at peace; even his personal life was at peace. He took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He would just have to wait and see what happened.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air Bender.**

**Author's Note:** Hello my wonderful readers! I put you guys weren't expecting an update this week, right? Well I had free time and I've missed my story so much. Thanks again to those who have reviews, sent me PMs and added this to their story alerts. I really hope you guys can take the time to write a review or PM, it does a lot for my self esteem :) So please read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 14 – Headaches

As the weeks passed, Aang was able to push back his unease. He was busy with Ba Sing Se, minor Avatar missions around the world and of course his wedding. He was thankful that he was too busy to be part of the day-to-day wedding preparations. Apparently Iroh wasn't letting Azula off the hook so easy.

He watched Azula brush her long raven locks before bed. He smiled as she huffed about her day, "Every single detail has to be perfect, according to Uncle. All flowers and colors are starting to look exactly the same. The worst part is after I make a decision, if he doesn't agree he then changes it. When I point this out and ask to leave he says no because I must plan my own wedding!"

Aang kissed her forehead and chuckled, "Did I mention how much I love you and appreciate you for doing this?"

Azula raised an eyebrow, "No, but you might change your mind about how much you love me."

Aang took a step back, "Why?"

"Ty Lee is arriving tomorrow. Mai and I promised to greet her at the docks and indulge her in a girls' day. While I'd normally not take part in such an activity, it is the lesser of the two evils." Azula explained.

"So?" Aang asked wearily.

"Well Uncle doesn't like it if I'm not present during the wedding planning so I reminded him that I wasn't marrying myself. He expects you tomorrow after breakfast."

"Azula, do I have to? I have important things to do," Aang whined.

"Such as?" Azula asked.

"Uh…Avatar things?" Aang offered.

"Nice try. Besides we are almost done. You just need to finalize the dinner menu, seating arrangements, invitations, and a few more minor things," Azula said as she climbed into bed.

Aang groaned, "That sounds like a lot."

* * *

"Aang, you're late," Iroh remarked. He sat at his dinning room table moving around miniature chairs and tables, trying to arrange a seating chart.

"I'm sorry Iroh," Aang apologized.

"No matter, we have much work to do," Iroh said happily.

"Yay." Aang's voice held little enthusiasm.

* * *

In another part of the palace, Zuko sat reading a very distressing letter. He had the urge to burn it in his hands but instead he controlled his temper. There were a few more letters of similar nature next to him. He wasn't sure what to do. He decided to read the one from King Aarn again.

_Fire Lord Zuko, _

_It is customary for people of our status to exchange pleasantries but by now I am sure you have received many a disturbing letter regarding Avatar Aang and Princess Azula's wedding and thus rather get to the point. I am not one to involve myself in such manners but seeing how I consider the parties involved close friends, I am afraid I have no choice. _

_I received word from the Mechanist before the letter from Oyaji's second in command, Goro of Kyoshi Island, arrived. Apparently this all started when the Mechanist mentioned the upcoming wedding to Oyaji and Goro. The Mechanist affectionately called the Princess Azula "Mother of the Air Nation". Goro asked him to explain the nickname. The Mechanist then said future air benders would be born from the Princess Azula, thus the nickname. Goro commented that Princess Azula could not repopulate the Air Nation alone. Oyaji then joked that she and Avatar Aang will have fun trying and his direct words were "besides, the Avatar would not take a harem of women". The Mechanist informed me he became nervous when Goro said "a matter such as this might not be for the Avatar to decide alone." _

_Fearing Goro would try something foolish, the Mechanist sent a messenger hawk to me that very night. It was a week later that I received the same message I am sure you received from Goro, asking we hold an emergency World Peace Conference. He claims this is for the Air Nation, yet no one from the Air Nation asked for this. From what I understand, he did not personally write to Avatar Aang or Princess Azula. Instead he has asked you to not only host the public humiliation of your sister but to also inform the Avatar of it. _

_I do not believe Goro's intentions are evil like King Kuei's. I believe he is voicing the concern many people have about keeping balance in the world, which cannot be done without Air benders. While I can understand the fear and concerns, I do not believe the world has the right to interfere with Avatar Aang's personal matters. He has always proven that the world's balance is of utmost importance and he will do nothing to jeopardize that. _

_I have sent similar letters to other world leaders. A conference is inevitable but I was able to make this a smaller affair. Only Bingwen and myself will come as representatives of the Earth Kingdom (aside from Oyaji and Goro), Hakoda and Arnook will come as well to speak for the Water Tribes. I am sorry I could not prevent this or be there when you speak to Avatar Aang. Please let Princess Azula know she has my support. _

_-Aarn_

Zuko sighed. He knew Azula, Mai and Ty Lee would be back for dinner. He needed to talk to Aang before Azula found out. He called for a servant to send for Aang and Iroh.

* * *

Aang was gently pounding his head on the dinning room table as Iroh pretended not to notice. Iroh had finally finished the seating chart, picked a cake but was having trouble on what tea to serve.

"You can't go wrong with jasmine…" Iroh said.

"Great, let's pick that one." Aang said with a pleading tone.

"But this is my only niece's wedding. Jasmine doesn't sound special enough." Iroh debated with himself.

Aang let out a groan but was interrupted when a servant came in. "Avatar Aang, Prince Iroh, the Fire Lord requests your presence in his study."

"Yes! I mean, let's go," Aang exclaimed.

Iroh sighed, "And we were making such progress."

* * *

Aang had to reread the letter twice before he was convinced Zuko wasn't drinking cactus juice. "This is ridiculous. The world thinks I shouldn't marry Azula?"

"Not the world, just some busy bodies," Zuko replied.

"I think you are both missing King Aarn's point," Iroh said.

"Which is what? People are worried I won't do my job?" Aang asked as he put the letter down.

"He is right in stating that Goro is voicing the fears people have about the balance of the four bending elements. It won't sit right with people if the fate of the Air Nation rests with Azula," Iroh explained.

"Why because of her history?" Aang was growing angry.

"No, because she is only one woman. How many children can one woman have? How many of those children will actually be Air benders?" Zuko said hotly.

"Do you agree with them?" Aang asked.

"Of course not! She's my sister! If you even thought about having a harem, I swear to Agni…"

"Zuko calm down! You know very well Aang would never betray Azula. The question is how do we break this news to her? The leaders will want answers to take back to their people," Iroh tried to calm everyone down.

"This is not going to be fun," Zuko said dryly.

"Look on the bright side. I won't have to do any wedding planning for a while," Aang said semi sarcastically.

* * *

"He looks adorable. I'm getting that one for him," Ty Lee cooed as she made Kanbe model another outfit.

"You've bought two dozen outfits for him already. He's just going to grow out of them," Mai pointed out.

Azula was trying on gold earrings. She admired her reflection and handed them to the shop attendant to place with her other purchases, "There's no point in reasoning with her Mai. She's always wanted a baby to spoil."

"That's right. And once you and Aang give me another niece or nephew, I'll have two babies to spoil," Ty Lee said with a wide grin.

Azula snorted, "You are getting ahead of yourself. Now hurry up Ty Lee, we still have to get ready for dinner at the palace."

Ty Lee cartwheeled to the cashier, "I'm ready! Oh and you two have to wear the new dresses I bought for you! Can they change here?" Ty Lee asked the shopkeeper.

"Of course my lady," the shopkeeper said as Ty Lee handed him two packages.

Azula and Mai followed the shopkeeper to separate dressing rooms. When they emerged they found themselves wearing identical pink fitted dresses.

Ty Lee bounced up and down with joy. "We match! Oh we are going to look so lovely for dinner!"

"If you think I am going…" Azula started but was quickly cut off by Mai.

"We should get going." Mai gave Azula a look that made it clear to just go with it. Azula decided she felt too tired to argue.

* * *

Aang normally would have cracked a joke about Azula wearing pink but he was lost in thought. Zuko hardly touched his dinner and Iroh was surprisingly quiet. Mai finally broke the silence when she asked, "Is something wrong?"

The men looked at each other before Zuko answered, "I received a disturbing letter from King Aarn."

Azula looked up alert, "Is it about my students?"

Aang shook his head, "No, the students are fine. It's about us."

Zuko took out King Aarn's letter and handed it to Azula. She betrayed no emotions as she handed the letter to Mai and Ty Lee. "Well, it looks like we are the talk of the world, again."

"This doesn't bother you?" Iroh asked cautiously.

"Why would it? Aang will kindly explain to these world leaders to keep their noses out of our affairs and that we will see them at the wedding." Azula explained calmly as she went back to her dinner.

Zuko relaxed a little "You're right. Once Aang reassures them that the world won't go up in smokes, they will have nothing to worry about."

With that, the tension in the room evaporated. Mai however didn't miss that Aang was silent through out the rest of dinner.

* * *

"How were the wedding plans with Uncle?" Azula asked back in their bedroom. She undid her topknot and let her hair flow down her back. She sighed with fatigue.

Aang watched her, "It was fine."

Azula arched her eyebrow, "Fine? Wedding planning with Uncle is never fine. Are you still upset about the letter?"

Aang let out a sigh, "Sort of."

"We have a simple solution for that," Azula reminded him.

"It's not that simple Azula," Aang said with a hint of agitation.

"Why not?" Azula asked confused.

"People are worried about the balance of the four bending elements. Azula, I'm the last Air bender. Telling them to stay out of our business isn't going to put them at ease," Aang said while pacing the room.

Azula's eyes narrowed, "You are entertaining the idea of a harem of women?"

"Azula…" Aang began.

"Get out, Avatar," Azula said coldly. Her head was spinning, she didn't know if it was from the anger, the fatigue or both.

"You aren't even listening to me!" Aang yelled.

Azula shot lightning at him, which he narrowly escaped. "You can leave in one piece or in pieces Avatar, you choose."

Aang opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he saw the murderous glint in her golden hues. He left the room and made his way to the stables. He quickly jumped on Appa, flying into the night sky.

* * *

Azula was numb. She wanted to burn her rooms down, to shoot lightning into the sky. But at the same time she wanted to just sit there and do nothing. She deiced neither option was really an option and stood. She could feel her body wanting to give out on her but she dragged her feet to Zuko's study.

She didn't knock. She sank into a seat in front of Zuko's desk, "He left."

Zuko was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"The Avatar. He left." Azula said slowly.

Zuko frowned, "Why?"

"He said telling the world leaders to stay out of our business wouldn't put them at ease. He said he was the last Air bender," Azula shook with rage as she repeated his words.

Zuko smacked his desk, "Are you kidding me? I swear once I get a hold him he is going to wish he never escaped from the ice berg!"

Azula watched her brother rant and pace. If the situation wasn't so serious she could have admired her brother's protectiveness towards her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air Bender**

Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers! In celebration of passing my exam I have decided to give an extra update! I've received so much positive feedback on this story that I just couldn't help myself. Bonus surprise! I started a new story called A New Beginning (Azula and Aang forever!)! I had a plot bunny itching to get out so I gave in. I'm going to post it sometime tonight. Anyway please read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 15 – Love Is Never Wrong

Aang replayed the conversation with Azula in his mind. He had done this every day for the past two weeks. He was angry at himself for letting her think he could ever be with anyone but her. Yet he didn't know how to explain to her that he needed to find a way to explain to the world leaders and the world that he would keep the balance of all the elements. He wanted to explain to her that he needed to let everyone know that eventually the world would balance itself out.

He let out a heavy sigh. It was his nature to evade problems and run from trouble. If he kept running though, he would lose the only person he ever truly loved. He felt lost. He needed to find a way to win Azula back. He needed to find a way to put the world at ease. He knew he was running out of time. His friends wouldn't let him continue his hiding out in the Southern Air Temple forever.

* * *

Azula was huffing from her intense fire bending session. She was glad that spring was finally here so she could train outside. She tried not to think that her wedding was supposed to be in a few weeks time. Right on cue she saw Mai and Ty Lee approaching. They did not like to leave her alone for too long. Ty Lee had even moved into Azula's suite.

"Don't you two have anything better to do?" Azula asked annoyed.

They ignored her and waited while she finished stretching. The three of them made their way back to Azula's rooms. It had become routine. Azula was expected to have breakfast with her family. She was then given a couple of hours alone to train. After training Mai and Ty Lee walked her to her rooms and waited while she bathed. They played with Kanbe until lunch. After lunch they sometimes honed their hand-to-hand combat skills, read or mercifully Zuko would ask for her help with his workload. After dinner with the family Azula wrote letters to her students, answered questions from the Northern Air Temple or just let Ty Lee chat her ear off before bed.

She knew they were worried about her. She could appreciate their concern but it was getting on her nerves. She considered going on a wild rampage to justify their concern but decided against it. She doubted they would let her out of the asylum twice.

* * *

Aang was done brushing Appa's fur. He had avoided meditating the whole day. He knew he would eventually have to. He decided to sweep the courtyard first. As he swept, a powerful gust of wind swept across the courtyard. Aang took it as a sign to meditate. He sat down cross-legged and began his breathing exercises.

* * *

She and Zuko sat on opposite sides of the room. Azula was frowning at the document Zuko had given her, "I'm not sure I understand what the problem is."

Zuko shifted, "I had hoped we could keep the incident between you and Aang within the palace walls."

"Katara, Sokka, and Toph are his friends, what did you expect?" Azula asked nonchalantly.

"This is diving us, Azula. Whatever Aang decides they will take his side," Zuko explained.

"You are over dramatic Zuko," Azula said exasperated. For once, Zuko hoped she was right.

* * *

"I never said what he did was okay Zuko. I just said that he needs our support," Katara said calmly.

"Oh yeah lets support the jerk that left my sister," Zuko said with sarcasm.

This had been going on for the past hour. The second the Avatar's friends arrived they had holed themselves in Zuko's study. Azula was growing tired of it.

"We all know he is hiding in the Southern Air Temple. Let's just drag him back here," Toph suggested.

"It's not that easy. The last time he ran away it was to think. When he came back he was able to end the war," Katara said logically.

"I can't believe you are defending him Katara!" Zuko yelled.

"He's my family Zuko!" Katara yelled back.

"Yeah well Azula is my family!" Both Zuko and Katara were knocked down with earth bending.

"Enough! This isn't your fight! This is between Twinkletoes and Princes Hothead. Which if you haven't noticed, has left," Toph said as she threw herself down onto a chair.

Zuko and Katara looked around the room. Toph was right; Azula was gone.

* * *

It had taken much longer than Aang was used to, but he had finally entered a meditated Avatar state. He knew when a past life wanted to talk to him, and he assumed Avatar Roku had some harsh words in store for him. He walked around the spirit world, "Okay Roku, I'm here!"

His yelling earned him dirty looks from a meditating monkey but Aang ignored him and kept walking. Near a tree he saw a tall man standing. As he approached he noticed the man was wearing Air Nation clothes likes his, "Excuse me, have you seen Avatar Roku?"

The man turned around. He had a friendly smile that reached his honey brown eyes, "Avatar Aang, I've been waiting for you."

"Who are you?"

The man bowed, "My name is Atsuo. I am one of your past lives."

Aang bowed back. Aang recalled seeing this man but he had so many past lives it was hard to keep track of everyone's name. "Avatar Atsuo, why have you called me?"

Atsuo motioned for Aang to sit down, "You are going through a hard time Avatar Aang."

Aang became excited, "So you have a solution for me?"

"No, but I can tell you a story," Atsuo said with a smile. He ignored Aang's eye twitching. "I grew up in the Northern Air Temple. During my lifetime, the world was at peace. It was an easy time to be Avatar. I travelled the world many times, never staying in one place for too long. It wasn't until I was eighteen that the monks of my temple asked me to return for my first, how should I put this, mating."

Aang tried not to blush. He wasn't overly familiar with his people's bedroom customs.

"I was paired with a nun of my age from the Eastern Air Temple. As monks we are taught to look beyond the physical but I couldn't help but notice her beauty. I had seen many women in my travels but none stood out like Maeko. I won't go into detail of our first night together, but I will tell you that I knew I loved her. I found myself visiting the Eastern Air Temple more frequently than was necessary. For two years we were able to hide our love, but like all secrets, it came to light.

We were both called before the Council of Elders. We were given a lecture on the importance of letting go of earthly detachments. I was reminded of my duty as Avatar. I was so angry. People all over the world were allowed to marry and love, but we were not. Maeko was sent to the Western Air Temple and my visits there were always closely monitored."

"So you gave up?" Aang asked.

"Yes Avatar Aang, I did. I continued my duty as Avatar. I understand our situations vary but take this lesson from me, love is never wrong."

Aang sighed, "I've messed up so much Avatar Atsuo. I ran away from Azula. What's worse is she thinks I would betray her. I don't know what to do."

Atsuo put his hand on Aang's shoulder, "You are not the first man to make a mistake, and you won't be the last. The solution is within you Avatar Aang."

Aang opened his eyes to find himself back in the courtyard of the Southern Air Temple. He took a few deep breathes before standing. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Azula broke off pieces of bread for Kanbe to feed to the turtleducks. He chattered in his baby talk and pointed happily at the baby turtleducks eating. Inside her suite Ty Lee and Mai were arranging lunch when they saw the door open. Ty Lee was quick with her jabs and Aang was on the ground.

"Ow!" Aang said trying to bring back the feeing in his legs.

"What are you doing here?" Ty Lee asked with venom in her voice.

"These are my rooms. Where's Azula?"

Mai gave him a dirty look, "She's busy. Does Zuko know you're here?"

"No, I came to talk to Azula," Aang said as he tried to stand on wobbly legs.

Azula walked into the room with Kanbe. Her eyes met his grey hues. For a moment she said nothing but then her face turned cold, "Ty Lee, outside visitors are not allowed in the private rooms of the royal family."

"Azula please just listen to me," Aang pleaded as Ty Le grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the hallway. The door was slammed shut. Aang sighed, he knew it was a long shot to think Azula would see him right away.

He made his way to Iroh's suite. He was shown inside but was dismayed when he saw Zuko sitting down, "Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence."

"Aang!" Katara threw her arms around him. Toph gave him a friendly punch in the arm that was harder than necessary.

"I didn't realize you guys would be here," Aang said.

"Yeah well what did you expect Twinkletoes? You run off a few weeks before your wedding and think we will sit back and do nothing?" Toph said as she picked her teeth.

"Does my sister know you're here?" Zuko was clenching and unclenching his fists. A very small part of him was relived that Aang was back but he was still angry for what he did to Azula.

"I tried to see her, but Ty Lee escorted me out," Aang said evasively.

"Yeah right she probably kicked your butt," Toph said gleefully. Aang's silence confirmed her acquisition.

"Aang, it's been three weeks. Zuko was able to hold off the world leaders' meeting but everyone is going to want to know what you've decided." Katara reminded him.

"I know but I have to talk to Azula first," Aang said with determination.

"Good luck with that," they all said at the same time.

* * *

Four days since the Avatar's return had passed and Azula refused to see him. He had tried everything from gifts, letters and waiting outside her door to no avail. He was pacing the guest room Zuko had assigned him trying to think of new ways to see Azula. He was interrupted by a knock on the door, his heart leapt in hopes it was Azula but quickly dropped when he saw it was only Mai.

"Hey Mai."

"You weren't at dinner," Mai commented.

"I didn't think Azula would want to see me."

"She wasn't there either. Actually, she hasn't had the energy to attend dinner for a week now." Mai remarked casually.

"Is she okay?" Aang asked with concern.

Mai shrugged, "She's cut back on her training and even asked Ty Lee to move back into her own rooms."

"Something's wrong. Mai I have to see her."

"She should be in her rooms. Everyone else is with Iroh playing an extreme game of pai sho," Mai informed him.

Aang smiled, "Thanks Mai."

He rushed across the palace to Azula's rooms. He was worried about her and he would not take no for an answer any longer. He pushed open the doors and found her lying on the love seat. She opened one eye and sighed, "Get out Avatar."

"No Azula. I know you aren't feeling well and I know I hurt you but please just listen to me. If you want me to leave after then I will," Aang pleaded.

Azula sat up and pointed to the sofa across from her, "Make it good, Avatar."

Aang smiled widely and sat down, "I know from our last conversation it sounded like I was thinking about having the harem of women. But that's not what I mean at all. It's true I'm the last Air bender and to keep balance the world needs more. However impregnating dozens of women isn't the solution. But I can't just tell the people to mind their own affairs. I needed a way to reassure them that everything will be okay. I should have explained myself better. I shouldn't have stayed away for so long. Azula I am so sorry. I can't live my life without you."

Azula said nothing as she let the words sink in. In her heart she knew Aang would have never betrayed her. "How do I know you will never do this again? You can't just avoid your problems."

Aang took the seat next to her and held her hand, "I will never run away from you again because I can't lose you. I'll make it up to you Azula."

Azula gave him a curious look, "How do you plan to do that?"

Aang thought for a moment, "I'll finish all the wedding plans with Uncle Iroh."

Azula held back a smile, "Yes, that should be punishment enough. Uncle changed his mind about the cake and had about fifty new tea blends made and can't decide which one to serve."

Aang groaned, "I can't wait."

* * *

The next morning Aang could not wake Azula for training. She threatened to turn him to ashes so he went to train alone. At breakfast Azula only ate her fruit. "Azula, Mai said you haven't been feeling well. We can do a healing session if you'd like."

"I'm fine Aang. I just need to rest. I trained harder than I should have while you were gone," Azula said tiredly.

"Indulge me please," Aang said kissing her forehead.

Azula sighed, "Fine." Aang led her to their bed and made her take off her outer clothes. She put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Aang's hands glowed as he started at her head. As he made his way down to her shoulders he could feel her sore muscles. He healed the muscles as he made his way down but stopped at her stomach. Azula opened her eyes when he stopped, "Aang?"

He opened his eyes and quickly took her in his arms, "Azula, you're pregnant."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer - I do not own Avatar The Last Air Bender.**

Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers! I hope all of you had a great Thanksgiving. Let me just say I am thankful for all of you! Without your support this story wouldn't be possible. Now please read, review and enjoy!

P.S. Don't forget to check out my new Azula/Aang fic, A New Beginning!

Chapter 16 - Wedding

The news of her pregnancy was welled received by everyone. Zuko wasn't easily convinced at first but when he learned Aang was stuck wedding planning with Iroh he decided his friend would be punished enough.

Their wedding was fast approaching but Aang still needed to hold a meeting for the world leaders. King Aarn was more than happy to help make the arrangements. It was the morning of the meeting that King Aarn asked for a private audience with Azula. They sat in her courtyard sipping tea, "Your students are soon due back in the Air Nation. They will have exciting stories to tell."

Azula nodded, "Before summer ends I will need to make arrangements for the next group of students next year."

"I want to speak with you about that. I know you will soon be busy with a baby. Don't give me that look Azula; the man is excited about his first child. I promise not to say a word. But since you will be busy I wanted to offer my services with your exchange program, at least for this next round."

Azula stirred her tea. Next to her, Aarn was the most involved with her exchange program. "I'll allow it on one condition. I want my student, Dulin involved in the process."

King Aarn smiled, "Of course, Princess."

* * *

Aang sat next to Zuko as the world leaders trickled into one of the smaller council rooms. Mai and Azula sat across from them. Once the leaders took their seats Aang stood up, "Thank you for attending this. Some of you have concerns about what my marriage to the Princess Azula would mean to the Air Nation. It is my duty as Avatar to keep the world balanced. I can assure you that my marriage to the Princess will not jeopardize this duty. I ended the 100 Year War. I brought peace and have maintained that peace with your help. Have I not proven myself countless times? I will not ask for you permission to be married, but I will ask for your support."

The men talked amongst themselves. Hakoda was the first to stand, "Aang, I've known you for many years. Not once have you let us down since the war ended. I trust that you will keep balance and have my support." And one by one each leader stood and pledged his support. Azula placed her hand on her stomach and offered Aang a small smile.

* * *

Back in their room Aang helped Azula take off her shoes. "You know I am capable of doing that. I haven't even gained any weight. Mai said it will be months before I start needing help."

Aang began to run his hand up her leg, "I like pampering you."

Azula pulled him up for a kiss, "I need a different kind of pampering."

He moved his hands up and down her body, "Like this?"

Azula nodded, "That's a start."

Aang scooped her in his arms and lightly tossed her on the bed. She undid the sash that held up his pants. He rose up her skirts and tore off her undergarments. Their need was urgent so he quickly made his way inside. She dug her nails deep into his back losing herself to him.

* * *

Azula stood in front of her full-length mirror. She was amazed at the woman staring back. The royal tailors had out done themselves with her wedding robes. Her outer robe was a deep red silk with gold embroidery depicting dragons and flames. Her inner slips were a complementary orange and yellow that peeked out in the front. The tailors had used her engagement ring as inspiration. He hair was done in a low bun at the nape her neck; two loose curls framed her face and her gold flame crown rested at the top of her head. Her golden eyes shined through her black eyeliner and thick lashes. The final touch was her signature red lips.

"Azula, look so beautiful," Ty Lee sighed dreamily.

Mai nodded her approval. Iroh knocked at her door ready to escort his niece, "Azula, what a vision you are."

Azula walked towards her uncle and put her arm through his, "Thank you Uncle, for everything."

* * *

Aang stood in front of the large audience waiting for his bride. The head Fire Sage offered him a reassuring smile. The royal tailors had designed a more elegant version of his traditional Air Nation clothes. Finally he saw the massive doors open to reveal Iroh and Azula. Aang could not imagine a more beautiful woman had ever existed in the history of the world.

Iroh gave Aang Azula's hand and smiled proudly before taking his seat. The Fire Sage began the ceremony but Aang and Azula did not hear a word he said. They were lost in each other's eyes. The Fire Sage finally said Aang could kiss his bride and he happily obeyed. His arms around her waist and he dipped her before giving her a deep kiss, which was returned eagerly. Cheers and applause exploded around them.

* * *

The banquet hall was exquisite. Iroh had exceeded everyone's expectations. "I guess he finally decided on jasmine green tea," Azula commented as she drank from her cup.

"Yeah, it took him forever," Aang shivered at the memory.

"So where are you two honeymooning? Ember Island?" Ty Lee asked.

"The Southern Air Temple," Aang answered.

"How very cheap of you Twinkletoes. It should be better the Sokka and Suki's discount cruise," Toph said as she took food from Sokka's plate.

"Hey it was a very nice cruise!" Sokka said defensively.

"Yeah until you saw the cruise liner was actually an old fishing boat," Katara teased her brother.

"It's the thought the counts," Suki said as she patted Sokka's arm.

"I've never been to the Southern Air Temple. The seclusion is the reason we are going," Azula clarified.

"Good thing you're already pregnant," Toph said bluntly.

"Trying to eat here," Zuko said with a look of disgust.

Music began to play. Azula stood and held her hand out to Aang, "Want to dance?"

Aang stood up and gave her a curious look, "Since when do you like dancing?"

"Since I became better at it than you," Azula said as she took his hand. The song had a fast tempo. Aang gave her a sly look and began to glide her across the dance floor. Her feet moved to the beat, her hips swayed side to side. He twirled her out and brought her back in. She dressed her backside against him then turned and danced a circle around him. Aang saw she was serious and was not one to be out done. He lifted her in the air and twirled her around the whole dance floor. He dipped her low and slid her under his legs. She quickly rose up and put her leg around his waist. The song ended and they heard loud applause.

More people joined them on the dance floor. The next few songs they spent dancing in a similar fashion. The more they danced, the more the heat rose between them. Aang led her back to their table to cool off. They sipped their jasmine green tea but their gaze was still intense. "If only we could slip out of here," Azula whispered.

"Why don't we?" Aang asked.

"It's Fire Nation tradition for the royal couple to stay up until the last guest leaves," Azula informed him.

"The wait will make it better," Aang said smoothly.

"You won't have to wait long," Ty Lee interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Azula raised her eyebrow at Ty Lee.

"I'll help you sneak out. If anyone asks for you I'll just make up an excuse," Ty Lee said gleefully.

Azula gave her a grateful look as Aang quickly took her hand and rushed her out of the hall.

* * *

Azula watched her husband warm their large bathtub. Red rose petals floated on top of the water. Dozens of candles illuminated the bathroom. Aang turned to look at his wife as she slowly stripped for him. His eyes lingered on her stomach; he was still amazed by the fact that she carried his child. He took her hand and brought her into the water. He bended gentle waves as she leaned onto his chest.

"How's the water, wife?" Aang asked relishing the word.

"Perfect. Thank you, husband." She turned to kiss him and nibbled on his bottom lip. He let out a low growl and moved his lips to her neck while letting his hands wander.

She pressed her wet breasts against his hard chest. His hands dug into her back forcing her to slide into him. She let out a groan as she tossed her head back. His lips moved down her neck to her collarbone. She shivered as he moved deeper into her but slow. She thrust her hips to make him move faster but he only smirked and pinned her hands against her back.

He could feel her about to go over the edge. He used his air bending to lift her up a little and then drop her onto him. He felt her reach her breaking point as she breathed fire into the air.

She was panting hard, the cool water felt like bliss around her sweaty skin. "I don't think I've ever seen you breathe fire during this."

Azula winked, "Think of it as a wedding gift."

* * *

Azula liked the silence she found in the Southern Air Temple. She needed a break from the noise of the palace. She sat in the courtyard taking in the scenery. Her hand rested on her stomach. The royal physician had given her a check up before she left and said she had another six months before the baby was due. Katara had offered to use healing to see the gender of the baby and even see what kind of bender he or she would be. Azula had declined; she said she wanted to be surprised. In reality she wasn't ready to know. There was a chance her baby could be a fire bender; she wasn't sure how Aang would handle that. No, she decided to wait and enjoy her pregnancy.

Aang was eating a fruit tart when he saw Azula in the courtyard. "Hey Azula, how are you feeling?"

"A little tired. I've gained weight."

Aang chuckled, "That's to be expected."

"I suppose so," Azula said as she stood up. Aang moved to help her but was brushed away.

She stretched her limbs, "Have you thought of opening this temple to others? With all the new births, the Northern Air Temple won't be able to hold everyone."

"I've thought about it, but this is my home. As silly as it sounds, I'm not ready to share it," Aang said thoughtfully.

"I suppose we will figure something out when the time comes."

* * *

Aang watched as Azula's fan club gathered around her, each trying to get her attention. "Calm down everyone! Give Princess Azula some space," Dulin stated with authority.

He led everyone to the mess hall. The students were excited to tell the Princess and the Avatar about their travels. Once everyone settled down, Azula turned to Dulin, "I assume the trips went well?"

Dulin nodded, "Yes, Princes. We learned much and we are happy for the opportunity to represent the Air Nation."

"Boring, tell her about the fun stuff!" Someone shouted.

"Princess, Master Sokka taught us how to penguin sled. He said Avatar Aang and he used to race," a girl with light brown hair said gleefully.

Dulin blushed, "Yes but we also learned Water Tribe history from Chief Hakoda and how to survive in the tundra from Master Paku."

Aang laughed, "What about your travels to the Earth Kingdom?"

"King Bingwen gave us a tour of Ba Sing Se and we learned more about the 100 Year War. We were able to finish our studies at Omashu University. We even created lesson plans for the students here at the temple," Atiya said we excitement.

"What about the Fire Colonies?" Azula asked.

The students were quiet as they looked at one another. "The Fire Colonies were different," Dulin said diplomatically.

"How so?" Aang asked with genuine interest.

"People still seem a bit bitter about the Harmony Restoration. It wasn't a large number of people though," Atiya offered.

Azula thought nothing of it and continued to listen to the students' stories. Aang made a mental note of what he heard.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender.**

Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers! So let me update you on my life, got a great new job with flexible hours, yay! Unfortunately I have to study for the English CSET, boo. I want to address a couple of messages I got basically asking, so what now? Trust me I have plenty of tricks up my sleeves. Now the story is far from over, remember I plan to make this an epic! As a reader I always get sad when a story ends after a new birth. I'm always left thinking, no! I want to know more! A few great fanfics I read actually didn't end until the main characters died, yeah I know sad but at least I know what happened. I love reading your thoughts, comments, pms and reviews. Thank you all for your support and please keep feeding me reviews!

Chapter 17 – Life Changes

She frowned at her reflection in Mai's mirror. She was due any day now and looked it. She needed the Avatar's help putting on her shoes since she could no longer see her feet. She was finding it difficult to do many of her daily tasks and hoped the baby would come soon.

Mai sat in a chair polishing her knives, "Staring at yourself won't make the baby come sooner."

Azula took a seat across from her, "If I could command this child when to come I would."

Mai rolled her eyes, "Get up, we are going for a walk."

She silently pulled Azula to her feet as they walked to one of the common gardens. They admired the changing leaves of the trees and stopped to see the last bunch of fire lilies.

Azula grabbed Mai's arm as she felt a wet sensation around her feet, "Well this is disgusting."

Mai looked down and wrinkled her nose, "I'll alert the royal physician and Aang."

* * *

Midnight was fast approaching and still no baby. Azula's windows rattled from the gusts of high winds and she let out a sigh of boredom. Mai sat on the edge of her bed playing a game of cards. Aang, Zuko and Iroh sat around a pai sho board.

"Your highness, how are you feeling?" Zhuan, the royal physician asked cheerfully.

"Bored. Do you have nothing I can take to make the baby come sooner?" Azula asked frustrated.

Zhuan only chuckled, "Babies will come when the want to, your highness." He checked her pulse and felt her stomach before leaving.

Aang sat down next to his wife, "Be patient Azula."

She gave him a dirty look, "This is all your fault."

Zuko laughed at his friend, earning a glare from his own wife. Azula turned back to look out the window. She couldn't make out any shapes in the dark but the wind was howling louder. She felt a sharp pain and cried out. As the wind grew stronger Azula's pain intensified.

"Zuko, get Zhuan," Mai ordered. Zuko and Iroh rushed out the door.

Aang held Azula's hand, "It's time."

* * *

Azula's whole body was covered in sweat. She was trying hard to control her breathing. "You're doing great, Azula," she heard the Avatar say. If she weren't in such pain she would have smacked him.

Mai wiped her forehead with a cool cloth. "Princess, one more push and you're baby will be here." Zhuan commanded. She groaned in pain before taking a few deep breathes.

Her ears were greeted with the shrill cry of a baby. Aang quickly let go of her hand to see the baby Zhuan held.

"Congratulations Avatar Aang and Princess Azula. You have a beautiful baby girl."

Aang greedily snatched his daughter from Zhuan. The baby quieted in her father's arms and opened her eyes. Stormy grey eyes identical to his looked back. He gently ran a finger down her pink face. He could feel her chi and smiled, "I'm not the last air bender."

"Maybe Azula would like to see her daughter," Mai commented.

Aang gave both women a goofy grin, "Yeah, sorry Azula." He reluctantly handed his daughter over.

Azula was struck by the powerful love that stirred in her heart. She drank in the grey eyes, the black hair, and the perfection that her daughter was. Mai peered at the baby, "Except for the eyes, she looks just like you Azula."

Aang nodded in agreement, "Azula, what do you think of the name Airi?"

"Airi," Azula said out loud. The baby looked at her mother at hearing the name. "I think she likes it."

* * *

_12 Months Later_

Airi crawled across the carpet to grab her princess doll. Aang had seen the doll with the black hair and yellow dress and thought of his own little princess. Airi had squealed with delight and never let it out of her sight.

Aang could watch her play all day. He relished the alone time he could get with Airi. Whenever he lingered before leaving for an Avatar mission Azula was quick to remind him that soon enough Airi would be spending most of her time with him, since there was no other Air bending master to teach her.

He scooped her up in his arms and she happily smiled at him. He bended a ball of air for her to grab at, "One day I'll teach you how to do that." No one could ever understand what Airi meant to him.

"I love you Airi," Aang whispered into her hair.

* * *

Azula shaded her eyes from the burning sun. She turned to look at Zuko to see how he was fairing but if he was uncomfortable, he didn't show it. She had never spent a significant amount of time in the Fire Colonies and had agreed to join Zuko on his tour out of sheer curiosity. The Avatar had insisted on coming but Azula insisted harder that he would be of no help. "This is after all, just a regular royal tour of the nation. If you were to attend, the people would get the wrong idea," she had told him.

He didn't ask what the wrong idea was but had decided to take Airi with him to the Northern Air Temple. Mai had declined to attend so it was just the royal siblings.

The magistrate of Yu Dao was showing them the progress Yu Dao had made from the last tour, "We are proud of our new library and our market place is one of the largest for international trade."

Azula clicked her tongue, "I have heard that some of the citizens are not happy to be part of the Fire Nation. There is talk of separation."

"Oh no Princess, those are just rumors. A very few group of people were bitter years ago after the failed Harmony Restoration Movement but nothing to be concerned about," the magistrate flustered as he spoke.

"It's been my experience, magistrate, that rumors always hold some truth," Azula said with a smile that showed her white teeth.

"I assure you, we are humble servants to the Fire Lord and proud to be fire nation citizens. Now please if you will allow me to treat you to the best noodle house in all of the colonies," the magistrate asserted.

* * *

"It's the calm before the storm," Azula said when they were alone.

Zuko shook his head, "I don't want to jump to conclusions. It could cause another war."

Azula eyed her brother, "Precautions should be taken."

"Such as?"

"Send trusted men and women into the major cities, infiltrate from the inside. If there is something brewing we can use the element of surprise."

Zuko thought for a moment, "And if there is nothing to worry about then we can quietly send them back to the capital."

"Exactly."

"It could be a year or more before the men and women would have anything to report," Zuko commented.

"All good plans take time," Azula said wisely.

* * *

"Mom, mom!" Airi cried joyfully at seeing Azula. Azula bent down to pick her up.

"Hello Airi," Azula said softly.

Aang emerged from their bedroom, "Hey Azula. How was your trip?"

"Boring." Azula and Zuko had agreed to keep the colonies infiltration from their spouses. The less people that about it knew the better.

"We're glad you're home," Aang told her as he kissed her forehead.

"How are things at the Northern Air Temple?" Azula asked as she braided Airi's messy hair. Aang was never good at brushing her hair.

"It was great. Airi is getting better at walking. We received letters from the students studying abroad. Dulin was accepted into the University of Ba Sing Se." Aang informed her.

"Really? Good for him," Azula said nonchalantly.

Aang smiled, "Yeah but he decided to go to the University of Omashu instead."

Azula smiled, "Even better."

* * *

_Through Out The Next Two Years _

She would be back any minute and he had promised the house would be clean. He only had to wipe down the dinning room table when he heard a large splash in the kitchen. He quickly rushed over to find a large puddle of water.

"Kaya, are you okay?" Haru didn't have to ask his daughter what happened. Ever since she discovered her water bending the house was getting wetter.

"I sorry daddy," her aqua green eyes twinkled with apology.

"It's okay," Haru said as he bent down to clean up the mess.

"What happened in here?" Katara asked setting down the groceries.

"Just some water bending practice."

"Kaya, water bending is for outside," Katara scolded gently. Kaya nodded before running out of the kitchen. "Here, let me help you," she bended the water out the kitchen window.

"I thought water bending was for outside?" He smiled while helping her chop the vegetables for dinner.

"It is, unless you're a master," she winked.

"My apologies, Master Katara." Haru kissed his wife gently.

* * *

"I'm telling you Toph, she looks just like me, doesn't she Lao?" Poppy held her three-month-old granddaughter. The small bundle yawned and Poppy cooed.

"Yes dear, just like you," Lao answered but was looking at his own daughter as she picked her toes. "Toph, darling, you should start watching your manners, we wouldn't want Lin to pick up bad habits."

"You're right dad. At this age, kids will copy just about anything," Toph said sweetly.

"Look you two! She's smiling at me!" Poppy said with excitement.

Toph stood up, "I'm going for a walk. I'm sure you two can un-teach her any bad habits she picked up today." She didn't wait for a response and instead made her way to the garden.

She was grateful her parents had taken to Lin so quickly, despite the fact that they hadn't responded so well to her pregnancy. None of it mattered now. She could see a change in her parents' attitude. Lao even asked her if she would teach Lin metal bending. Poppy liked to drop by her metal bending school to make sure Toph wasn't "too harsh with her wonderful students." Toph smiled to herself, she had little to complain about.

* * *

"Shiro! Keep your sword up! Feet wider apart, like this," Sokka demonstrated for his son.

Shiro nodded and imitated his father. Some of the villagers had said five years old was too young to start warrior training, but when you're father is a sword master and your mother is the leader of the Kyoshi warriors, it's hard to argue.

Sokka lounged his wooden sword at his son but Shiro was able to dodge it, "Good job, want to take a break?"

"Yes, please." The timing was perfect; he could see his mother approaching with two cold fruit drinks.

"How's sword practice?" Suki asked.

"Great, when did you think I could use a real sword dad?" Shiro asked excitedly.

Sokka smiled, "Not for a while but if you keep practicing it will be a lot sooner than you think."

* * *

He was trying his best not to yawn. He had told his parents that four years old was old enough to stay up late for the fireworks. He saw Airi was already asleep in his Uncle Aang's arms.

"Tired Kanbe?" Mai asked, watching him rub his eyes.

Kanbe shook his head, "No way. I can stay up all night."

Zuko smiled, "We'll see."

The fireworks started with loud pops. A red dancing dragon lit up the night sky. Bursts of white, blue, and green surrounded the dragon. Kanbe couldn't believe it was all for him.

"Daddy, Mommy, thanks for the great birthday," Kanbe said as he finally gave into the yawn.

Mai picked him up, "You're welcome."

* * *

She opened her eyes when she heard the whaling of the twins. She exhaled very loudly to voice her displeasure at being interrupted.

Aang laughed, "It's okay Airi. Why don't we take a fruit tart break?"

Airi wanted to stay mad at Aki and Tenzin but she could never say no to fruit tarts.

"Maybe later we can go to one of the gardens farther out in the palace to meditate before bed," Aang offered as he handed her the fruit pie.

"Watch this Daddy!" Airi used her air bending to take the fruit pie from his hand. She swirled it around as she took big bites.

Aang clapped, "You're a natural."

* * *

She felt cool hands cover her eyes, "Guess who?"

She quickly turned around and threw her arms around Dulin. He laughed as he hugged her back, "You didn't guess Atiya."

She smiled, "I didn't have to. What are you doing back so soon?"

"We're on break. I missed home." He looked into her green eyes. He didn't realize how womanly she looked. He blushed at his thoughts.

"We missed you too. Tell me all about your classes and your new friends," She couldn't stop smiling as she took his hand and led him towards the courtyard with the others.

* * *

Ty Lee smiled at the letters from Azula and Mai. She was sorry she had missed all the births, birthdays and small details in between. She was happy as a Kyoshi warrior. Suki and the girls treated her like family. But there were moments when the girls exchanged knowing looks or told stories of their early days that she missed her own friends. Mai often reminded her that there were rooms ready for her at the palace whenever she was ready to come home.

Every once in a while Ty Lee would meditate and ask the universe if it was time to go but she always got the same answer, no. She placed the letters on her desk and stepped outside into the moonlit night. She sank into the porch and closed her eyes. The laughter from the nearby houses danced in the air. It wasn't in her nature to feel sad for long. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled into the night. The universe was telling her it would soon be time to go home, she would be needed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air Bender.**

Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers! I want to say thank you to all of you who have taken the time to review my story and send me messages, it really motivates me. I am so excited that you share my enthusiasm in having The Princess and The Avatar become an epic. I wasn't sure how people would respond but your excitement is my drive. So the story is going to start shifting a little. The gang's kids are starting to grow up which means that some scenes are going to focus on their thoughts, feelings, etc. But not to worry, this story is mainly about Aang and Azula. I'm fast forwarding time to two years after Chapter 17 took place. The kids' ages are as follows: Kanbe (Mai and Zuko's son) is 6; Airi (Aang and Azula's daughter), Shiro (Suki and Sokka's son), and Kya (Katara and Haru's daughter) are 5; Tenzin and Aki (Azula and Aang's twins) and Lin (Toph's daughter) are 3. So please read, enjoy and review!

Chapter 18 - New Hope Army

Kanbe took a deep breathe before taking his stance. His small legs stood firm as he raised his arms. He set off quick flurries of kicks and punches, before he got to the end of the set he almost tripped. Quickly he righted himself but he knew he had failed.

"Better, but not perfect," Azula stated.

"I apologize, Aunt Azula." Kanbe kept his eyes downcast. He wanted nothing more than to impress his aunt, the best fire bender in the world.

"We've done enough for today. Keep practicing and we will try again tomorrow," Azula dismissed him. Kanbe bowed and headed to his room.

Azula walked back to her suite. She hadn't intended to become Kanbe's fire bending instructor. She believed the task would fall to Iroh, but he said he was getting old. Zuko was too busy as Fire Lord to dedicate the necessary time. Kanbe had asked her when he first saw her spar against the Avatar. He had declared his aunt the best fire bender of all time and said he would learn from no one else. Azula had agreed on the condition that another instructor, of her choice of course, be hired to take over when her other responsibilities became pressing.

She opened the door to her suite to find her children tackling her husband to the ground.

"Mother's here!" Airi pushed herself up.

"Hey Azula, how was training with Kanbe?" Aang asked.

"It went well. What did I miss here?" Azula surveyed her living room noticing the mess her family made.

"Just some air bending practice." Aang explained.

Azula picked up a cushion with a burnt mark, "And this is?"

"Aki did that. Uncle Iroh said she's a little fire bug, just like you and Uncle Zuko were," Airi offered.

Azula bit her bottom lip. She wanted to start training Aki, but Aang had made her promise to wait a year. "Airi get ready for dinner. Avatar help me with Tenzin and Aki."

Aang picked up the twins and led them to the nursery, "I almost forgot, Zuko sent a message for you. I left it on the nightstand."

"I'll look at it later," Azula said as she changed Tenzin into a new robe.

"The messenger said it was important. I can handle the kids, we'll see you at dinner," He gave her a kiss on the lips.

She walked to her dresser and picked up the message. She furrowed her eyebrows at what she read.

* * *

Zuko stared out the window of his bedroom. Azula stood next to him contemplating what to do next, "I hate to say I told you so."

"No you don't," Zuko replied.

"I guess I don't. Either way we have a problem in our hands," Azula reminded him.

"I know that. I'll set up a meeting with my advisors. We'll have to tell Aang," Zuko said cautiously. He knew Azula did not want to involve her husband, but what choice did he have?

She clicked her tongue; "We don't want to be late for dinner." She walked to the door, not waiting for him to follow.

Zuko rushed to keep up. When they arrived to the dinning room everyone was already there. Azula studied Zuko's face as he watched their family. His jaw hardened in determination. She knew his thoughts because they mimicked her own. They finally had a family they loved, that loved them back and they would be damned to lose them.

* * *

"I'm not going to lie, it's nice having a night off. There's so much we can do," Aang whispered in her ear. His hands wandering up her robes. Airi and the twins were having a sleep over with Iroh, which gave their parents much needed alone time.

She swatted his hand away, "I have something serious to tell you Avatar."

Aang looked disappointed, "What is it?"

"Zuko and I will have a meeting with his advisors concerning the Fire Colonies."

His grey eyes expressed surprise, "What about the Fire Colonies?"

"Our intellgence has learned of a potential rebellion," She traced circles on his arm, pressing her breasts against his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Aang stiffened trying not to fall victim to her touch.

She nibbled at his left ear delighting in his shiver, "There was little to report. Zuko doubted the rumors."

Aang took a deep breath, "You didn't doubt them but you didn't tell me."

"I believe we established that."

Aang was trying hard to keep his composure, "When are you going to start trusting me?"

"It didn't involve you at the time, Avatar. It was Fire Nation business," she let her warm breath fall onto his neck before walking into their bedroom.

He followed her, "I'm the Avatar. The threat of a rebellion, even just a rumor, is my business."

She didn't answer him as she paid extra attention to unwinding her hair. He quickly rushed over to her and pinned her against the wall, "You will not keep me in the dark anymore, Azula." He was breathing hard as anger and desire boiled his blood. Her topaz eyes reflected defiance but his grey hues would not relent. He kissed her hard which she eagerly returned.

He tore her undergarments off, pushing her dress up her waist. He pushed his pants down enough to quickly penetrate her. She dug her nails into his back drawing small amounts of blood. He bit her neck and shoulders as he trembled against her. She groaned with pleasure, breathing hot air against his ear. They breathed heavily against one another before she pushed him off her.

* * *

Azula smirked behind the curtain of orange and red flames. Sitting on Zuko's right hand side brought back memories of war meetings with Ozai. She could feel her husband's disapproving stare. This was the first time Zuko had the princess publically sitting at his right hand. Aang wasn't sure of the message it would send to the court.

A handsome young solider bowed before the Fire Lord, "Fire Lord, I am Agent Adil, leader of the Yu Dao Project."

Zuko nodded, "Give your report Agent." Adil nodded before turning to face the rest of the advisors. "Two years ago my team was assigned the Yu Dao Project. To put it simply, we were there to confirm or deny the rumors of the presence of a rebel group wanting to separate the colonies from the Fire Nation. Not only were these rumors true, the group, whom call themselves "New Hope Army", are well organized."

The advisors began to murmur but Adil quieted them down. "Gentlemen, well organized does not make them our match. They have no idea that I have my agents within their ranks. But it's important to keep in mind that they are gaining support. The people feel the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom do no represent their identities, beliefs, or customs. The New Hope Army is using this popular belief to further advance their goal, which is to create a nation separate from the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom."

An older man snorted, "That is ridiculous. How do they plan to win a war against the Fire Nation army?"

Adil smiled, "They have set up camps in the countryside which are designed to train new recruits in combat. They have benders on their side and a couple of the higher ranking officers come from wealthy families giving them the funds needed to purchase weapons."

The environment in the room grew somber. Azula resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "If I may, Fire Lord, I believe the sooner we send an army to squaish this New Hope Army, the better," a middle aged commander stated. Many of the older men nodded in agreement.

"Hold on gentlemen. I do not believe this would be the best course of action. Sending an army and removing the New Hope Army would only make them martyrs amongst the people. This situation must be handled with care," Adil countered. Aang nodded in agreement.

"What is your suggestion, Agent Adil?" Aang spoke for the first time.

"I believe a representative should be sent to negotiate with the colony leaders and the New Hope Army leaders. This will show the general populace that the Fire Lord has their best interest at heart while the New Hope Army only wants to usher in a new war," Adil suggested.

The advisors began to argue amongst themselves, some agreeing, and some disagreeing. The curtain of flames roared to greater heights bringing silence to the room. "I've heard enough. I will summon you when I have made a decision." Zuko curtly dismissed his advisors. Only Aang and Azula remained behind.

"What an interesting meeting. Brings back old memories, right Zuzu?"

Zuko grunted, "Not the time Azula. Aang what do you think?"

Aang looked at Zuko thoughtfully, "I agree with Adil, you should meet with the colony and New Hope Leaders."

"They're right, big brother." Both men looked at Azula surprised. "The sooner we send the message that the Fire Lord is trying to make peace the more support we will have when this ragtag army tries to attack."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "You don't think we can negotiate with them?"

Azula laughed coldly, "Of course not. These people want to govern themselves, they won't settle for anything less." Zuko and Aang eyed her uncertainty.

* * *

"Okay, raise your hands like this." Kanbe demonstrated for Aki. She followed his instruction and let out a small flame.

"I did it! Yay!" Aki clapped her hands together.

Airi smiled at her younger sister, "Good job Aki." She switched her attention from the fire bending lesson to her younger brother. Tenzin sat quietly playing with an air ball. She kept glancing at the courtyard enterance, hoping her parents would walk through. She was used to them attending meetings but this time her parents seemed mad at each other. During breakfast she noticed the hard looks they shot each other. Kanbe said his own parents had seemed upset as well but he didn't pay much attention.

"Airi, watch this!" Aki broke her sister's thoughts. "Look I'm an old man!" Aki brought her long black hair to her face, creating a fake beard, which she stroked pretending to be in deep thought. Everyone but Tenzin laughed.

Airi sent a mini air blast to Tenzin, earning herself a scowl. "Stop it, Airi."

"Oh come on Tenzin, have fun" Aki teased. Tenzin only huffed and went back to his toy.

Airi focused her grey eyes on the courtyard entrance again. She smiled widely when her father walked into view, "Daddy! I missed you!" She sprinted quickly into his arms.

"I missed you too Airi." Aang hugged her tight before setting her down. Soon the other children were clinging to him. Azula, Zuko and Mai weren't quick to give hugs like Aang was.

"Daddy! You were gone forever!" Aki exclaimed.

Tenzin rolled his eyes, "No he wasn't Aki."

"Well it felt like forever!" Aki defended.

"I'm here now. Let's play hide and explode before we have to clean up for dinner." Aang suggested as the children around him cheered.

Azula and Zuko watched the children play. "He's a natural with them."

Azula nodded, "He always was."

"It's hard to believe that's the same man who keeps the balance of the world," Zuko said with a soft smile.

Azula nodded, "That's his duty."

Zuko looked at her seriously, "Is he on our side?"

Azula smirked, "I should be offended by that."

* * *

Azula gently pushed a stray strand of hair from Aki's face. "Sing us a song Mommy." Aki whispered sleepily. Airi nodded in agreement, suppressing a yawn.

"I've already read you a story, it's time to sleep." Azula reminded them.

"Just a quick one," Airi begged.

Azula relented, "Okay, just a quick one." She softly began to hum a tune, "Sleepy moon, sleepy stars yawn awake as the sun goes down.

Twilight says goodbye as the midnight maiden graces the sky.

Dream spirits will walk the night, planting good thoughts.

Little princesses, it's time to close your lovely eyes."

The girls were asleep as Azula quietly walked out the door. Aang sat in the common area reading. "Tenzin's already asleep?"

Aang smiled, "He said he was very tired but I could read him a story tomorrow night." He set his book down as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Azula?"

"Yes?"

"Have you and Zuko met already?"

Azula smirked, "Don't you trust I would tell you if we did?" Aang said nothing, which made her laugh. "You told me not to leave you in the dark. I am nothing if not an obedient wife."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **Hello my wonderful readers! I'm so sorry for the long delay but sometimes life gets in the way. I want to give those of you who reviewed and sent me messages reminding me of the love you all have for this story. Enjoy the story!

Chapter 19

Zuko tapped his finger on the desk as Azula daintily sipped from her teacup. "Stop that Zuzu, it's bad manners."

She smirked at the scowl on his face. Her brother never was one for patience. Aang, on the other hand, was full of patience.

There was a heavy knock on the door. "Good, we can finally get started." Zuko was surprised to find Adil walking through his study. He shot Azula a curious look but she ignored him. "Agent Adil, please take a seat."

Adil bowed before sitting next to the princess. "Fire Lord, Princess Azula, I am humbled by this honor. I am your loyal servant. Avatar Aang, it is an honor."

"Agent Adil, your report," Azula commanded.

"Of course. A meeting between the Fire Lord and New Hope Army leader has been arranged. They will be ready in three weeks, as you requested."

"What are their expectations?" Zuko asked.

Adil frowned, "They hope you will grant the colonies their independence but they knew they will be denied."

"Then why are they agreeing?" Aang was puzzled.

"The same reason the Fire Lord is meeting them, to show the people they tried to do this peacefully." Adil clarified.

"Agent Adil, thank you for your loyal service." Zuko said dismissing him. Adil bowed before leaving.

"Now what?" Zuko asked his sister.

"We prepare for the meeting," Azula answered smartly.

Zuko sighed and turned to Aang, "You haven't given your opinion."

"This is the Harmony Restoration Movement all over again." Aang sighed.

"Except this time they want independence." Zuko reminded him.

"I need to clear my head." Amber eyes watched his retreating back before turning to one another.

"Don't worry about him. We have much to get done." Azula drew Zuko's attention back.

"There will be a war meeting next week. The generals need time to set up strategies." Zuko handed a formal invitation to Azula.

"I see my husband's name is not on the invitation."

"It's better if he remains neutral." Zuko explained.

She smiled coldly, "Agreed."

* * *

He yawned widely as he stretched.

"Don't fall asleep Daddy." Airi chided.

He gave her a lopsided grin, "I won't. Let's try the an air shield." He bended small pebbles as Airi threw up an air shield.

"Ow! " She rubbed her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Aang sprinted over to her inspecting her shoulder.

Airi sighed, "I'm fine. I just can't keep the shield up."

"You aren't freeing yourself Airi. You have to find the path of least resistance. Some meditation will help."

Airi groaned as she sat down. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Slowly she felt herself relaxing but she couldn't empty her mind. She thought of Tenzin and how even though he was younger, he was one with their element. She knew how much her air bending meant to her father.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed but she felt a gentle nudge, "Did you fall asleep?"

She looked into her father's amused eyes. "No, I just couldn't empty my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

"What if I never master air bending?" She asked in a soft voice.

Aang took his daughter into his arms, "Airi you will. You just need to practice and spend more time on your meditation."

She nodded, "Okay." She took her father's hand as he led her to their suite.

* * *

Zuko was finding it hard to meditate. He didn't understand how relaxed Azula could be in regards to the New Hope Army. He gave up on meditation and walked into his bedroom. Mai was reading in bed.

She looked up at the Fire Lord as he threw himself on their bed. "Is something bothering you?" She asked dryly.

He shot her a dirty look, "Why would you think that?"

"Your subtle attitude gives little away."

Zuko laughed as he moved next to her, drawing her into his lap. "I'm just nervous about this Fire Colonies mess."

Mai let him run his fingers through her hair. "Nervous? Azula said everything was under control."

"Azula is preparing for a battle. I want to keep this nonviolent but I don't know if I have much of a choice."

"What would happen if the Fire Colonies governed themselves?" Mai asked.

Zuko sighed, too tired to answer.

* * *

"We've studied Agent Adil's most recent maps. Two battalions could easily defeat this ragtag army." General Yao pointed to the large map laid out on the conference table.

Azula's face was stone. "Good. Make sure they quietly arrive a day before the Fire Lord does."

Zuko made an effort to not rub his head in frustration. He had tried to find a compromise but Azula would hear none of it. He could hear the generals strategizing but it was background noise to him. It wasn't until he heard silence that he realized the meeting was over and they were awaiting his dismissal. He waved his hands mumbling thanks as his generals and advisors left.

"That was very unbecoming of a Fire Lord, Zuzu." Azula pushed a warm cup of tea into his hands.

"Thanks." He drank deeply, recognizing Iroh's special green tea blend. He looked up into identical golden eyes.

"This has gone on long enough Zuko. Mai is worried and soon the children will ask questions. I won't warn you again," Azula commanded.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Zuko didn't hide the annoyance in his voice.

Azula laughed as she walked out of his office.

He shook his head, letting her words sink in. She was right; he needed to get a grip.

* * *

"You need one more Kanbe, to make it fair." Tenzin handed his older cousin a red clad solider toy.

"Do I have enough?" Aki asked. Tenzin nodded.

"Wait Tenzin who am I again?" Airi was confused. Monster battle wasn't her favorite game but it was one of the few Tenzin ever got excited about so everyone agreed to play.

"You're the Fire Nation, I'm the Earth Kingdom, Kanbe is the Air Nation and Aki is the Water Tribe." He explained again.

"And we're fighting who?" Kanbe asked as he arranged the figurines into position.

"We are fighting the sea monsters. They want to eat the sun."

"Why can't I be the Fire Nation?" Aki pouted.

"Because you're Fire Nation in real life."

"So are Airi, and Kanbe, and you." Aki pointed out.

"Can we just get started?" Airi asked hiding her thinning patience.

Tenzin used his air bending to make the sea monsters attack. Kanbe and the girls moved their soldiers blending the nations as they defeated the monsters.

They were unaware of the Fire Lord's presence. He smiled to himself as he walked back into the palace.

* * *

Azula was rarely taken by surprise, but she could not deny the small hint of it creeping up when she saw the multitude of letters piled on the small desk. "Do you know the nature of these letters?"

"We assume most are requests to live in the Air Temple or an invitation for the Avatar to visit fan clubs." Dulin answered amused.

"This is getting out of hand," Aang commented as he opened a letter at random.

"The Council wanted to address the matter with you Avatar Aang. It might be time to open another Air Temple. Even with just the residents it's beginning to overcrowd."

"We will consider an appropriate solution Dulin." Aang said neutrally.

"Of course. If you'll excuse me, I promised your children a game of earth soccer." Dulin bowed respectfully leaving the Avatar and his wife alone.

"You don't have to sort through all of this right now." Azula gently removed the letter from his hand.

Aang wrapped his arms around her, "Then what do you suggest I do?"

Her lips glided down his neck leaving a crimson trail, "I have a few ideas."

Aang earth bended the door shut as he lifted Azula onto the nearby desk, knocking the letters onto the floor.

* * *

Mai's nimble fingers were turning Zuko into putty. He could feel his stress melting away. "The royal spa masseuses don't compare to you."

"I'm glad you're finally relaxing."

"Not relaxing exactly, but I'm feeling better about the Yu Dao situation." Zuko closed his eyes.

"Really?" Mai asked absent mindedly.

"Before Azula and Aang left for the Air Temple I saw the kids playing an interesting game. They used toy soldiers to represent the four nations. Their mission was to battle sea monsters. Kanbe said it's a game Tenzin came up with."

"Sea monsters? It does sound interesting." Mai moved her fingers from his shoulders to his back.

"When I was their age, my toys were battling the Earth Kingdom. But there they were, princes and princesses of the Fire Nation battling sea monsters." Zuko reminisced.

Mai smiled, "I must have been nice to see."

"It was." They were quiet; Zuko's even breaths filling the room.

"When Uncle and I lived in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, I thought it was the cesspool of society. Although I wasn't able to really look past the grime, the blending of the nations did not escape me.

Remember a few nights ago when you asked what would happen if the colonies governed themselves?" Zuko turned to face Mai. She nodded. "Well what if we had a nation that combined the four nations? Instead of an island of just Fire and Earth Kingdom, it could a place for all four nations."

Mai looked at him skeptically, "That's a bold idea Zuko."

"It's just in the works but I'm serious about this. I want to leave an amazing legacy for Kanbe. By the time he takes the throne I don't want the war to follow him. My great grandfather divided the world. I want to help unite it."

Mai gently pressed her lips to his, "I support you, Fire Lord Zuko."

* * *

"We can't ignore the issue for long, Avatar." Azula chided her husband.

"They understand the gravity of the situation. Once we have dealt with the New Hope Army I can address the opening of a new Air Temple." Aang reminded her.

Azula huffed as she finished packing their suitcases. "As you wish."

Airi burst into the room. Aang smiled at how his oldest resembled Azula, especially when she was pouting. "Something bothering you Airi?"

"Do we have to go so soon?" Airi asked.

"We have business in Yu Dao." Azula reminded her.

"I know but couldn't the twins and me stay here?" Airi pleaded.

"Don't be silly, Airi. You will stay with your Aunt Mai and Uncle Iroh." Azula continued her packing.

"Don't you miss home?" Aang asked.

"I guess. I just like having a vacation." Airi twirled a raven lock.

Azula bent down to be at eye level with her daughter. "Once your father and I work out the mess in Yu Dao, we will take a vacation to Ember Island."

Airi's small arms squeezed Azula's neck. "Thank you, Mother."

Azula hugged Airi close.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading! Please please review!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air Bender. **

_Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers! So again I owe you a huge apology for delaying an update. This chapter is pretty long so I hope that helps. I believe I owe you all an explination. When I started this story back in August, I had a lot of free time and was writing everyday and updating twice a week. About a month into my story I began the path towards becoming a teacher which involves a lot of state exams and enormous amounts of studying. I've never stopped loving this story or writing when I can. I am currently waiting for the results of my final two exams which means I have free time. I've been taking advantage, even though I'm sick, to write. Once I find out the results I'll either have more free time again or I'll have to go back into my cave and study again. So keep our fingers crossed please!_

_So while I have some free time I want to help promote the Azulaang ship. I've updated my profile here on fanfic. Check it out for story info such as when updates will be coming and so on. I've also created a tumblr and twitter, check out my profile for more info. Please remember to read and review! _

* * *

Chapter 20 – Change

Katara was trying hard to suppress a laugh. Those who didn't know Azula as well as she did would think the princess was the image of serenity. But each time a "fan girl" leaned too close to Aang, Azula's knuckles whitened. Katara remembered all to well how friendly the Yu Dao Avatar Fan Club chapter was.

"They mean well." Katara whispered to Azula.

Azula rolled her eyes, "Of course."

Aang was enjoying himself. He was impressed by how much Air Nation history and customs the fan girls had learned since his last visit. He also knew the invitation to visit their club was to ultimately ask to live at one of the Air Temples. Absent mindedly he rubbed Azula's back, drawing her closer. He missed the smug look his wife shot at the fan girls.

"We appreciate the hospitality ladies. We really must be getting back. Thank you for everything." Aang stood and bowed. Katara followed suit. As a princess, Azula only bowed to the Fire Lord.

"It was our pleasure Avatar Aang." The leader of the fan club, Hei Won, bowed respectively as the trio left.

"That was fun." Aang said obviously to his companions' facial expressions.

"Yes but now we are late meeting Zuko." Azula said as she opened the door to their hotel, waving aside the attendant. Zuko booked the whole hotel to insure privacy and safety.

"I couldn't say no, Azula. They are the largest chapter of Avatar fans. Besides did you see how much work they've put into learning about the Air Nation?" Aang explained as he opened the door to Zuko's room.

"About time you three showed up." Zuko's said annoyed.

"Sorry but Aang was busy with his admirers." Katara teased.

Azula sat down in front of Zuko's desk. "What's so important anyway?"

The Fire Lord took a deep breath, "I should have told you earlier but I decided to change the nature of our meeting with the New Hope Army." He prayed to Agni that Azula wouldn't burn the place down.

Azula raised an eyebrow, "Change?"

"After careful consideration, I've decided to let the Fire Colonies govern themselves." Zuko wore his Fire Lord face but he knew better.

Azula was not deterred, "You decided what?"

Zuko turned to Aang for help. Azula did not miss their exchange. "You knew about this?" She turned to Katara, "Were you in on it too?"

Katara quickly shook her head. "I'm just as surprised as you."

"Azula, the New Hope Army maybe a ragtag army right now but they won't be for long. Zuko's intelligence confirms that many colonialists don't support the Fire Nation's rule. We might stop a rebellion this time but we can't stop the way the people feel." Aang explained.

Zuko nodded in agreement. "The Colonies are already a diverse mixture of people. Aang and I want to make it a place where everyone from the other nations can live. Obviously this will take a lot of work and collaborating but since it seems the Fire Colonies are heading towards independence why not have a hand in it?"

Azula's face was stone. "You've both lost your minds."

Katara cleared her throat, "Aang, Zuko you have my full support in this. Haru and I will help in anything you need."

Aang smiled, "Thanks Katara. We'll need a lot of help."

Katara decided to leave the room, not wanting to witness the fight that was sure to come. Azula sat motionless.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn Azula?" Zuko asked his sister.

"You're the Fire Lord. You're free to do as you wish Zuzu." Azula reminded him.

"It's almost like we're back in the 100 Year War." Zuko said exasperated. He knew that wasn't completely true. This time he was in charge and Azula was left in the dark.

"I can be much worse than I was in the war. At that time I was an empty vessel cleverly wielded by Father. This time, I'm not empty."

Aang pulled Azula up from her chair. "You don't have to protect us like this Azula. You aren't a failure if you don't spill blood."

"Let our children inherit a different legacy from us Azula." Zuko asked.

Azula said nothing as the Avatar pulled her into his chest. His strong arms held her close. She knew when she was outnumbered. A princess accepts defeat with dignity.

* * *

Katara gently knocked on Azula's door. When no one answered Katara opened the door. Azula sat by an open window with a book in her hands.

"We missed you at dinner." Katara sat across from her.

Azula didn't look up. "I didn't have much of an appetite."

"Kaya doesn't like to eat when she's upset either."

Azula put her book down. She knew what the water bender was doing. "Just tell me what you came to say."

"When the Harmony Restoration failed, I really thought there was going to be another war. Zuko and Aang weren't themselves. Zuko had an army ready and Aang thought the four nations were meant to be separate."

Azula raised her eyebrow in surprise. No one had told her much about the Harmony Restoration. She hadn't known how bad everything almost turned out. "I didn't know."

"I thought you should. Aang has some really great ideas. I know he would really want your help and input." Katara stood and walked out.

Before she was completely gone, she heard Azula say "Thank you Katara."

* * *

Mai and Aang joked that whenever Zuko or Azula was angry, it was like walking into the dragon's den. Aang was ready to linger in Zuko's room all night if necessary but Katara insisted he talk to his wife.

Cautiously he opened the door and only stuck his head in. When he didn't feel the heat of blue flames he slowly made his way into the suite. Azula immerged from the bathroom, her hair wet from a bath.

"Avatar." She walked into their shared bedroom as he followed her.

He sat down on the bed, unsure of what to say.

"Katara and I had a nice chat."

That caught his interest. "Really?"

Azula nodded as she slipped into her silk nightgown. "I understand you have some ideas."

Aang looked at his wife quizzically but smiled brightly. "Before Zuko told me about his idea of releasing the Fire Colonies I told him about our dilemmas in the Northern Air Temple. Our idea is to make the Fire Colonies a new nation. A nation governed by a council made up from the four nations. Yu Dao could be the capital and I would oversee everything. But I can't do this alone. Zuko will make the first step by releasing the colonies but he's the Fire Lord and has a nation to run. I need you Azula. You're the person I trust most."

Azula wordlessly wrapped her arms around him. He held her tight. "Thank you."

* * *

They were to meet the leaders of Yu Dao and the New Hope Army soon. Bingwen was reading Zuko's proposal. He had tried to review the minutes from King Kuei's court in regards to Yu Dao but they were biased and not very helpful.

"You're making history Fire Lord Zuko." Bingwen smiled.

"I'm not doing it alone." Zuko tapped his fingers on the conference table. He was anxious for the others to arrive.

Aang and Azula took seats on either side of Zuko. Azula was still upset that her brother and husband had kept her in the dark about their plans but she was going to let it go. They needed her help now and she was ready to begin a new legacy.

Men and women dressed in a combination of reds and greens began to fill the empty seats. The magistrate of Yu Dao stood, "Thank you all for coming. I admire everyone for putting aside their differences and agreeing to find a peaceful solution to the situation." He bowed to Zuko.

Zuko stood. His voice was loud and clear as it rang throughout the room. "Over one hundred years ago my great-grandfather Sozin changed history with his idea of a new world. His idea caused untold destruction and pain. As we rebuild our nations, I believe we need to move away from the idea of recreating the world before the war. We do need a new world; a world that Yu Dao has began to form. The citizens of the Fire Colonies are of mixed nations and live in harmony. I will agree to begin withdrawing my hold on the Fire Colonies if everyone can agree to make the Fire Colonies a new republic that will be represented by all four nations."

Murmurs began to float around the table. Azula watched discreetly as two dark haired men quietly whispered to one another. Agent Adil had described them to her. They were Fumito and Tomo, the leaders of the New Hope Army. Adil had said they weren't as radical as some their subordinates but Azula took no chances. Adil had learned the names and locations of all their living relatives and friends, just in case.

Bingwen stood up, clearing his throat for silence. "What Fire Lord Zuko is purposing is not a new concept. Yu Dao is a fusion of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. My own city of Ba Sing Se is a melting pot of the nations. The Fire Colonies are presented with a grand opportunity. You wanted freedom but not you will not only gain that but you gain the opportunity to become the face of a new world order. On behalf of King Aarn of Omashu and I, we will offer the support needed to make this a reality."

Fumito's yellow eyes lingered on Azula and Aang. "I speak for the New Hope Army when I say we agree with the Fire Lords proposal. We ask though that Avatar Aang, as the keeper of balance, be the leader of this endeavor."

Aang sighed internally as all eyes were on him. When Zuko had first came to him with the idea of making the Fire Colonies their own republic, they both knew it would be Aang who had to lead this. He looked at his wife, ready to take this on.

Azula had stayed up the whole night with him hammering out details. Aang knew it would be a lot of work but he also saw this as a solution to his problem of overcrowding at the Air Temples. Compared to the other nations, the people interested in following the air nomad ways were very few. Not many of the refugees at the Air Temples were interested in partaking in the Air Nation ways and it would be good from them to rejoin the rest of world.

Azula squeezed his hand reassuringly as he addressed the rest of the room. "Our first attempt at righting the wrongs of the war within the Fire Colonies almost ended in another war. At the time I believed the world should once again be the world I was born in which was a world of four separate nations. Since then I've learned a lot and have seen the blending of the nations. Within my own family I have a fire bending daughter and my children are prince and princesses of the Fire Nation. If you trust in this new vision and trust in me, I can help build a new republic."

Everyone began to applaud Aang's speech. Whatever doubts anyone, including Azula, had about a new republic was vanished.

* * *

The smell of the stables assaulted her nose but even that stench was better than enduring Aki and Tenzin's bickering. Airi had just wanted to play with her dolls but then Aki insisted on joining which made Tenzin mad because Aki had promised to play pai sho with him.

Airi slipped into the stables and she thought how lucky Kanbe was to be an only child. The twins were so tangled in her life Airi treasured the moments she had alone.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A voice from the back called out to her.

Airi jumped up, "Who's there?"

A boy with dark hair and tawny colored eyes waked towards her. "You're too little to ride an ostrich horse."

Airi placed her small hands on her hips, "Well you're too little to work here."

"I'm seven and a half years old! I help my daddy clean up the stables. I even get to help brush Fire Lord Zuko's ostrich horse." The boy said proudly.

Airi realized that the boy didn't know who she was. She opened her mouth to tell him just exactly who he was talking to but quickly changed her mind. "Can I see Fire Lord Zuko's ostrich horse?"

The boy thought for a moment. "Okay, but you can't get in the way."

Airi followed him through the stables. "How come I haven't seen you around the palace before?"

"I live at the Royal Fire Academy for Boys. My mommy works in the laundry rooms and it's hot down there. I like helping my daddy in the stables. Daddy said when I turn eight I can start riding. My name's Keit by the way."

Kiet led her in front of a large stable. Airi didn't know much about ostrich horses but she could tell her Uncle Zuko's was a nice one. It was taller and shiner than the other ostrich horses. "Your daddy will really let you ride? Is it hard?"

Kiet smiled. "It doesn't look too hard but I plan to practice. If you want, you can watch me practice. Then maybe one day I can teach you."

Airi smiled back, "That sounds like fun."

"How old are you anyway?"

"Five."

Kiet laughed, "You're still a baby."

"Am not! I'll be six soon!" Airi stomped her foot. "Besides I'm grown up for my age."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad. Come on, I'll show you something cool." Kiet took her hand and led her outside.

Kiet took her to an open corral. There were baby ostrich horses trotting about. "Oh! They are so cute! Can I pet them?"

Kiet nodded, "Just be careful." Kiet demonstrated by gently petting a nearby baby ostrich horse.

Airi followed his example. "Wow this is cool."

"Hey, what's your name anyway?"

Airi blushed, "Umm…Airi."

Kiet frowned, "Like Princess Airi?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Sorry for earlier Princess Airi. I can take you back to the palace." It was Kiet's turn to blush. He hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for yelling at a princess.

"I don't want to go. I'm having fun here."

"But you're a princess. You can't hang out with a stable boy." Kiet said embarrassed.

"Says who?" Airi asked confused.

Kiet thought for a moment. "I don't know."

Airi smiled. "Let me show you something cool." She ran outside the corral. She took a deep breath and bended three air balls. She tossed them at Kiet and they swirled around him.

Kiet giggled, "I've never seen air bending before! You're amazing! Can you do more?"

Airi nodded. For the first time she was having fun air bending. She was even able to bend an air scooter.

Kiet clapped for her, even when she fell off her air scooter. "I'm a fire bender. I'm not very good but I can do this." Kiet held up a small flame in his palm.

Airi clapped for him. "My sister Aki and cousin Kanbe are fire benders. They spend a lot of time training. And when Aki isn't training she's annoying me or fighting with my brother Tenzin."

Kiet sat down next to her. "I don't have brothers or sisters. But I do have cousins. Hey have you ever skipped stones?"

Airi shook her head.

"There's a large pond nearby the stables. I'll teach you!" Kiet took her hand and they ran to the pond.

They spent the rest of the afternoon skipping stones and playing. When Airi joined her family for dinner, she was a mess. But Airi didn't care. For the first time she was air bending for the fun of it, played games without loud twins arguing and most importantly she met a friend that was only her's.

* * *

_Please remember to take a moment to review! It motivates me and helps me know how I'm doing as a writer. Thank you for reading! _


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender**

_Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers! Wow, it has been way too long. I'm so sorry for the long wait. So I passed my exams, yay! Around the same time though a teacher at my school quit and guess who had to take over? Yeah poor little me. I'm not supposed to start student teaching until the fall let alone become a real teacher! But guess what? School's almost over! I hope you guys will forgive me. I wuv you all :) _

* * *

Chapter 21 – Team Avatar Battle

"Your form has improved dramatically." Aang complimented Airi as she took a bow.

"Thank you Daddy." Airi was proud of herself. She had completed the air bending exercises with ease.

"See how a little meditation can help free your mind?" Aang handed her a cup of water.

She nodded. She didn't tell her father that she wasn't meditating more. The truth was she was spending more time with Kiet. Practicing in front of Kiet was fun and helped her relax when she trained with her father.

"Next time we can try something harder." Aang smiled as they walked back to their rooms.

Airi nodded excitedly. "I can't wait. Umm Daddy, is it okay if I go play? I finished my lessons in the morning."

"Sure, just be ready for dinner."

Airi hugged her father's leg before running off to the stables. She wished she could form an air scooter to get there faster but she still hadn't learned how to stay balanced. Soon enough she could smell the fresh hay and hear the sounds of the stable animals.

* * *

"Airi!" Kiet waved at his friend.

"Is it here?" Airi asked.

Kiet nodded excitedly. "It's kinda scary looking but really cool." He took Airi's hand and led her to a large corral.

Airi's grey eyes opened wide. She had never seen a mongoose dragon before. "Can I touch it?"

"I wouldn't." A familiar voice answered before Kiet could. Airi turned around and was face to face with her mother and Uncle Zuko.

Kiet and Airi quickly bowed. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

"Admiring my mongoose dragon. Introduce me to your friend Airi." Azula eyed the small boy beside her daughter.

"Oh right, sorry. Mother, this is my friend Kiet. He helps his dad in the stables." Airi answered nervously.

Kiet bowed again, trying his best not to tremble. Airi was the only royal he had ever been around.

"It's nice to meet you Kiet."

"Thank you, your highness."

"Mother why do you have a mongoose dragon?" Airi asked curiously.

"Your mother was never very good at riding an ostrich horse." Zuko teased to ease the tension.

Airi tried not to giggle.

"Unfortunately your Uncle Zuko is correct. It doesn't matter though because a mongoose dragon is much more efficient." Azula said smugly.

"Can I touch it now?" Airi asked excitedly.

Azula shook her head. "Absolutely not. This one is still young and has not been properly trained."

Airi pouted. "Well when it is trained can you teach me?"

"We will see. Airi why don't you and Kiet play somewhere safer? Your Uncle and I need to make sure everything is taken care of here."

"Okay. Bye Uncle Zuko!" Airi led Kiet to the corral with the baby ostrich horses.

"Your mother is brave. Not a lot of people would ride one of those things." Kiet commented.

"One day I'll ride one too." Airi said as she climbed the corral fence.

* * *

Azula watched as her daughter went off. "I don't recall us ever playing with the servants' children."

"Father would have never allowed it. Airi's new friend doesn't bother you, does he?" Zuko asked as he eyed Azula's new pet.

"It's too early to tell," Azula answered.

"They're kids, Azula."

Azula only nodded as she turned her attention back to the mongoose dragon.

* * *

"There will be lots of fireworks! And spicy cake...Ow!" Kanbe rubbed his arm.

"Start paying attention!" Aki said frustrated.

"Sorry but I'm just so excited for my birthday." Kanbe got back into fighting stance.

"Oh forget it. We can try again tomorrow." Aki threw her arms up in defeat.

Before Kanbe could answer he felt a water whip lightly smack his back. "Hey!"

Blue eyes looked at him defiantly, "Maybe you should keep practicing."

"Kaya!" Aki threw her arms around the girl's waist.

Kaya's hugged her friend back. "Hey Aki."

"Is everyone else here?" Kanbe asked excitedly.

Kaya nodded, "Yup. Shiro went looking for Airi. Lin and Tenzin are waiting for us in the courtyard near the guest rooms."

"I'll race you there!" Aki shouted as she got a head start.

Kaya and Kanbe caught up to the little princess quickly. They avoided a collision with Shiro and Airi.

Airi used her air bending to push everyone away. "Why is everyone running?"

"We were racing to the courtyard. Why do you have straw in your hair?" Aki asked.

"I found her at the stables." Shiro answered.

Kanbe looked at his cousin quizzically, "Why were you at the stables?"

"My mom got a new mongoose dragon." Airi answered evasively.

"Oh wow! Can we ride it?" Kanbe forgot his suspicion.

"When it's trained. Hey I bet none of you can beat me!" Airi raced faster than any of her friends. She knew it would be a few minutes before anyone could catch up to her, such were the advantages of being an air bender.

She could see Tenzin and Lin playing up ahead of her. She blasted a few air balls their way to get their attention.

Tenzin quickly deflected them. "Where's everyone else?"

"They'll be here in a couple of minutes. Lin!" Airi hugged the small girl.

Lin frowned but let herself be hugged. Soon the rest of the group joined the trio. Kanbe and Shiro tied for second place.

* * *

The children's laughter carried into Katara's room as she unpacked her family's clothes.

"You know they have servants for that Sugar Queen." Toph strolled into the room.

"There's nothing wrong with doing it yourself." Katara answered. She turned her attention to the door, where she could hear her brother's voice.

"She thinks she's so clever asking Azula to have the kitchens limit my food privileges but she forgot I'm friends with the Avatar! Sokka 1, Suki 437." Sokka munched happily on an apple while balancing an armload of food.

"Didn't they used to give you a cart full of food?" Aang asked.

"You're looking too much into the details." Sokka waved Aang's reasoning away.

"You went straight to the kitchen? You didn't even help Suki unpack or go say hi to Zuko, Mai or Azula?" Katara asked with her hands on her hips.

"Servants are unpacking for me."

"Told you." Toph said smugly.

"Don't get upset Katara. Zuko and Azula are at the stables and Mai is visiting her brother." Aang tried saving his friend.

"Where's Haru?" Sokka asked.

"He went to visit Iroh. So I guess it's just the four of us until dinner time." Katara answered.

"It hasn't been just the four of us for a really long time." Aang commented.

Everyone was quiet as his words sank in.

"Wow, you're right Twinkletoes."

"We should do something fun." Sokka said excitedly.

"Like what? Raid the kitchens?" Katara teased.

Sokka stuck his tongue out. "No. Team Avatar battle!"

"What's a Team Avatar battle?" Aang asked.

"It's us versus Katara and Toph in a friendly battle."

"That's not fair to Aang." Toph commented.

"Hey! I can battle!" Sokka said defensively.

"That sounds like fun. We can use one of the training grounds." Aang said excitedly.

"Okay. Let's meet in the training ground in half an hour." Katara said.

* * *

The original four stood facing each other on opposite sides of the training ground. High in the center was a rubber ball.

"Okay, the goal is to grab the ball. First team to get it to their side wins." Sokka explained the rules.

"Aang, you can only use your air bending." Katara reminded him.

"Got it. Okay, ready, set, go!" Aang yelled as he jumped in the air. Before he could reach the ball he ran into an earth wall.

"Nice try Twinkletoes." Toph used her earth bending to slide closer to the ball. She was thrown off balance by boomerang.

"Told you I could battle." Sokka said smugly before getting knocked down by a water whip.

Katara used her octopus tentacles to grab the ball but Aang was quick with an air blast.

Before the ball could fall to the ground, Sokka dived for it and caught it in his arms. He tossed it to Aang but Toph threw rocks and Katara used a water net to cradle it.

Sokka again used his boomerang to take it out of his sister's element. Aang used an air tunnel to take the ball but was sucked into the ground waist deep.

"Catch Sugar Queen!" Toph used her earth bending to kick the ball to Katara.

Katara swiftly grabbed the ball and froze a pathway for her to skid to the end of her side. She dodged Sokka's boomerang and made it to the end of her and Toph's side. "Yes! We win!"

Katara squeezed Toph as the earth bender tried to wiggle away.

"Good game everyone." Aang complimented.

"I have to admit, that was a good idea Sokka." Toph grinned.

"Agreed. But now we have to clean up for dinner." Katara reminded them.

"Sure thing Mommy." Sokka teased.

* * *

"Uncle Sokka, catch!" Lin tossed a bread roll.

"Mmthanss." Sokka said as he chewed the bread roll.

"Sokka stop encouraging bad table manners. Lin don't throw your food." Katara chided.

Kya rolled her eyes. She hated that her mom had to mother everyone.

"How come Airi got to see your mongoose dragon and not me?" Aki asked her mother angrily.

"She was at the stables with her friend." Zuko answered.

"Since when do you have friends?" Kanbe teased.

Airi gave her Uncle Zuko a dirty look, which went unnoticed. She didn't want her family to learn about Kiet just yet. She liked having a secret friend, someone that was just hers. "His name is Kiet. His father works in the stables."

"Is that where you've been heading off to practice your bending?" Aang asked.

"Hey Katara, is this bad table manners?" Toph flung her spiced carrots at said water bender.

Even though Toph couldn't see, she could sense Airi's relief. She shot a sly smile the young air bender's way.

"Are you kidding me Toph?" Katara angrily used her napkin to clean up the mess.

Iroh laughed as he watched everyone talking, laughing and joking. He couldn't remember a time before Zuko was Fire Lord that the royal table had been filled with such merriment. He coughed quietly into his napkin, not wanting to ruin the special moment.

* * *

_Author's Note: A special thanks to eagle eyes98. He has seriously been asking about this story every week and pushing me to keep on going even when work and life got in the way! Please don't forget to review! This is my motivation and I really need some feedback. _


End file.
